The Dragon Rim
by Paladin12
Summary: Kaiju threaten our existence, a group of jaegers go and try and destroy the breach, but what if instead of destroying the breach a jaeger and its pilots go to the world of the Dragon Prince. Will they find a way back and how will this effect the world that they are in, lets see the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Hong Kong Shatterdome, Meeting Room

"Charles Sanders and Tim Wan, pilots of December Prime, Katie and Markus Jones, pilots of Stone Helix, and finally Anthony Washington and Abby Smith, pilots of Omega Trinity, welcome to the Shatterdome." said Marshal Pentecost. "Do you know why you are here?"

"To kill Kaiju sir, why." said Charles.

"This is no ordinary mission pilot, this will determine if humanity survives or not." Pentecost Said.

"What is our mission, sir?" Tim said.

"Too destroy the breach." Pentecost said. The room fell silent, not even a breath can be heard.

"But sir, that's never been done before, and why choose us in the first place?" said Katie with unease in her sentence.

"Because the other jaegers are to busy with defending there coast and you all have experience fighting with one another." Pentecost said. The marshal wasn't wrong, the pilots have fought in the past with a terrifying degree of success. If you were a kaiju and you went up against them, you wouldn't be able to survive a minute.

"Your jaegers will be upgraded for this mission, and my assistant will brief you on what to do, any questions?" Pentecost said.

"Yeah, if we do succeed with this then what happens to us and the jaegers, sir?" Markus said, another silence filled the room.

"You will be known as the ones that saved humanity from extinction, and all jaegers will be taken apart and recycled, Dismissed." Pentecost said. As the pilots left the room some of them didn't know how to respond to the mission. The people of Earth were depending on them to destroy the thing that has killed millions of people.

"These are some killer upgrades, there basically turning Omega Trinity from a mark ll into a mark lV, how cool is that!" Anthony said with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah there cool, but how are you happy when the fate of humanity is on the line, aren't you a little scared?" Abby said looking concerned.

"Oh i'm scared out of my mind, but at least we have a chance to try the new upgrades, i mean look at these, a plasma cannons, electric brass knuckles, and my favorite rocket knees." Anthony said with glee.

"Of course you would be into the new weapons that they install, you've always had a thing for them when we were young." Abby said.

"Well duh, there AWESOME." Anthony said.

After the upgrades the pilots gave their last goodbyes just incase they don't come back. *December Prime online*, *Stone Helix online*, Omega Trinity online* "They are ready for deployment sir" Mako said.

"Okay pilots listen up, you have one job and that is to destroy the breach, we are all counting on you" Pentecost said.

"Yeah no pressure." Abby said.

"There will be plenty of pressure in the water." Anthony said.

"Oh shut up Anthony, lets go." Abby said.

Xadia, The Dragon Queen's cave

"It has been many years since my mates death and the destruction of my egg by the humans. So General Xara, what is your plan of destroying the humans?" The Dragon Queen said.

"My plan is to send shadow elves into the kingdoms and kill there military leaders, there king, and queens."General Xara said.

"Then we send-" The Dragon Queen said before being interrupted.

Their meeting has been stopped by a sudden crash at the giant doors that lead outside of the cave. "Sorry for my sudden burst into the meeting hall but I bring news from the sight seer my queen" The Elf messenger said.

"Speak young one, we are in a middle of an important matter." The Dragon Queen said in a rushful tone.

"She said that there is a dark presence that is to come from the depths of our ocean, she wished me that i tell you as soon as possible."The Elf messenger said.

"If it is as dangerous as she says then I will go to Costalia, we will continue this meeting later." The Dragon Queen then left to confront the evil that is to come.

500 meters from the breach

*We're 500 meters and closing to the breach.* Charles said.

*You have one shot to do this, remember that a cat.3 and a cat.4 are down there, code names Tundra and Havoc.* Pentecost said.

As they got closer to the breach a kaiju signal pops up and is heading toward them, Tundra. *Stone Helix, go take care of Tundra.* Tim says while nearing the breach with the nuclear device.

*On it.* Markus said.

Then a second signal pops up and it's havoc coming in fast. *Omega, take him down.* Charles said.

"Where on- ARG!" Just then a third kaiju comes out of nowhere and slams into Omega Trinity.

*OMEGA!* Before they could react December Prime was now busy with havoc.

"We're okay, lets teach fish breath how we do things." Anthony said. Throwing the third kaiju away from them, now named Oxus. Omega Trinity aimed the cannons on its back and fired several torpedos at it, hitting Oxus and causing minimum damage.

*They're to fast!* Markus says while trying to grab Tundra. Stone Helix was then getting tossed back and slams into December Prime.

"Sorry." Katie said.

*It's okay, we just need to-* Charles said before getting cut off.

Just then Havoc and Tundra rip off both of December Primes legs and an arm. Stone Helix was able to grab Tundra and rip its head off, killing it instantly. Havoc then turned it attention to Helix and slammed into it with great force.

*ARG- it's trying to rip out our core!* Katie said while trying to get it off of the jaeger.

Omega Trinity was having trouble with Oxus, getting lucky fired a plasma bolt into Oxus and knocking it out. "Don't worry Helix, we're coming!" Anthony said. However Omega was to late, Havoc tore out the nuclear core and crushed it.

"Get away from them!" Abby yelled shooting the plasma cannons almost point blank and killing the kaiju.

*Omega, take the nuclear device and destroy the breach, HURRY!* Charles yelled.

Omega took the device from December Prime and headed toward the breach. *Wait, Where's Oxus?* Katie said from her communicator. Right thenOxus slams into Omega Trinity for a second time and was now heading toward the breach.

*Omega, get out of there!* Tim said.

"We can't, it's pushing us to fast!" Abby said. Then Oxus went down and straight for the breach.

"One last shot, see you on the other side guys." Anthony that they detonated the bomb right as they got close to the breach. A shock wave sent the two damaged jaegers flying back into the rock cliff.

*We detected an explosion, did you destroy the breach?!* Pentecost said.

*S-sir we lost Omega Trinity.* Markus said.

*But did you destroy the breach?!" Pentecost said.

With a sign of defeat Charles says *Mission…..failed.*

*ARG- get back to the Shatterdome…..and give the report.* with that Pentecost called the retrieval teams to get them.

"So close." Pentecost said to himself.

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction and i hope you guys like it. There will be more chapters and epic parts to it, have a good day :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Costalia, Xadia**

A fierce crash startled the people of Costalia, but were soon to find out that is was the Dragon Queen herself. The Mayor came out of his office, he was a fire elf, it was rare to see one not near a volcano. "What brings you here your majesty?" said the Mayor.

"I was told that there would be a dark presence here, so i came to investigate." The Dragon Queen said.

"Then should I get the elite guard mistress?" The Mayor said.

"Yes, for we do not know what the evil is." As they were getting ready a wave crashed into the ports of the city. Out of the water came a large dark monster with a head crest shaped like a saw. The beast was twice the size of the Dragon Queen, with two tails, spikes on its back and blood coming out of the cuts that it sustained from the fight with the jaegers.

"Beast, I am the Dragon Queen and you will stand down NOW!" The Dragon Queen said with a thunderous clap from her wings, but the beast didn't even flinch. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The roar from the beast was explosive, even knocking down several stone pillars with the screech. After that it charged at the Queen full force.

"Very well, then you shall DIE!" The Dragon Queen flew straight for the beast and collided with it at full force.

* * *

**Deep in the ocean**

"Anthony…..Anthony…..ANTHONY!" Yelled Abby waking up Anthony.

"Wha-what happened, did we set off the nuke, are we in heaven?" Anthony said in a daze.

Abby slaps Anthony across the face, causing a loud echo. "If we were dead do you think that would hurt?"Abby said.

"Fair point, where are we exactly?" Anthony said looking around seeing nothing but water outside the con pod.

"I don't know, I can't even communicate with anybody." Abby said. They both got up and tried to assess the problem.

"Maybe our comms are down, or maybe we were captured by the thing and are in its nest." Anthony said.

"Okay no, that is stupid." Abby said.

"Which part, the comms or the nest?" Anthony said.

"The nest you idiot, if we were in a nest then we would already be dead." Abby said.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Anthony said.

"We go to the surface and try and find our way back." Abby said. With that they get in position and start to move Omega Trinity. After getting halfway to the surface they detect something on there way there. "Are you seeing this?" Abby said.

"Yep, it looks like there's a fight going in up there." Anthony said. "It's with Oxus and...a dragon?" Anthony said.

**On the surface**

The Dragon Queen wasn't having a good time with her adversary. This beast was too powerful to take down, even her mate wouldn't stand a chance. She fired a thunderbolt at the beast but it didn't do anything, she then tried a biting at the beasts neck. The beast quickly moved out of the way and slammed its big crest into her side causing her to screech out in pain and for blood so spill. The beast then slapped her away with its tail into the mountain.

"Y-you won't w-win bea-" The Dragon Queen was cut off when the beast slammed its foot into her side ready to finish her.

But before it killed her, the beast look toward the ocean with anger in its eyes. It didn't bother trying to kill the queen anymore but instead headed straight for the water. The queen was visibly confused until a giant metal titan came from the depths. The metal beast was a mix of dark blue and grey, a orange circle in the center of its chest, and two large pillars on its back. She was curious and scared of what this second beast could do. She quickly got up and called for the mayor.

"W-what is t-the status of the c-city?" The Dragon Queen said in a weak tone.

"The civilians are safe but I am worried, the creature didn't kill you and headed straight for the second monster." The Mayor said.

"Y-yes, I am troubled as well." The Dragon Queen said.

"My queen, we must heal your wounds." The Mayor said.

**Omega Trinity's point of view**

"Okay, now that we're here we can see HOLY SH-" Anthony said before Oxus slams into Omega Trinity. The kaiju slammed Omega into the shallow water and was trying to claw at the jaeger.

"How many times is fish breath gonna slam into us!" Abby said while kicking Oxus off of Omega.

"Okay, now we're on an even playing field, activate electric brass knuckles. Anthony said. *_Activating electric brass knuckles*_. The fists of the jaeger then spawned several pyramid shapes with light blue lights at the tips. With that they charged at Oxus delivering a fury of punches to its head and torso. Oxus grabbed one of Omega Trinities arms and slashed at the mech with its claws.

"Well this is going better than expected, KNEE ROCKETS!" Anthony said with a slight grin on his face. The knee sprang up and hit Oxus square in the chest and made it stumble back releasing the arm it had caught. Oxus quickly recovered however and swiped away the jaeger with its tails before it could attack, sending it a good distance away.

"Okay, now that we have range, let us use our heavy cannons." Abby said.

"Its like you read my mind, activating heavy cannons and plasma cannons." Anthony said.

*_Activating heavy and plasma cannons*_. The cannons on Omegas back then made a 90 degree turn and was aiming straight at Oxus. The plasma cannons then activated turning the hands into giant guns. "Fire!" Abby and Anthony said at the same time. Then a bombardment of shells and plasma bolts hit Oxus all over its body, it screeching in pain from the shells penetrating its skin.

"Okay, one more shot should do the trick." Anthony said. They fired an explosive shell at Oxus head, causing it to explode and sending a chunk of its head flying. The beast finally fell and died while the jaeger stood triumphant.

* * *

**The Dragon Queens POV**

This shook her to the core, not only did the titan kill the beast, but it did it without taking much damage. She thought if the titan could defeat the beast so easily, then what could it do to all of Xadia. The titan then looked toward her and started walking in her direction. But for some reason she didn't feel threatened, its weapons went down and it felt calm. Now that her wounds have healed, thanks to the magic the citizens, she decided to talk to the titan and thank it for saving her and the city.

"Thank you titan, for saving me and my people, may I know your name if you have one." She said with a polite tone. After a few seconds of no answer she tried again.

"You're quite powerful, may you join our side to defeat our own enemies?" Still no answer from the titan however. "Are you incapable of speech, if so then I understand." The Dragon Queen said.

* * *

**In the con pod**

"D-did that thing just talk?" Anthony said with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh good, it not just me." Abby said with the same expression.

They look at the dragon with utter horror. The dragon had light gold-ish blue scales with a three horned crest on its head. Her wings were as wide as a Boeing 737, a neck like a serpent, and a barbed tail with shiny blue and green spikes at the ends.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Anthony said.

"Well we can't just leave it with no answer." Abby said.

With that settled they opened a hatch from on the back of Omega Trinities Head and went to its shoulders. Abby then activated a program to have the right hand of the jaeger to be on the same level as the shoulder. They walked onto the hand safely so they don't become a stain on the ground below. Bring them gently down to the ground, they got off and the jaeger's hand and the arm went back into position as ordered.

"H-hello there." they both said with fear in the back of their heads.

"HUMANS!" The large dragon said with with a mighty roar. They didn't know what to do in this situation, I mean how do they talk to a freaking dragon. The dragon got close to them with her dead being inches away from their bodies.

"Y-yes we are humans, and well…..how are you?" Anthony said. The dragon just narrowed its eyes and huffed at both of the. Before they knew it they were surrounded by six individuals with swords and spears.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Anthony said before he got knocked out cold by a hit to the back of his head.

* * *

**Hello again, this is the second chapter in the series and i hope you guys like it, please tell me in the comments what you think about it and i will have the third chapter out soon, bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hong Kong Shatterdome, Communications room**

"Let me get this straight." U.S. Representative Agent Felix said. "You sent three powerful jaegers, six talented pilots down to the breach with a nuclear device to destroy it."

"Yes si-" Pentecost said before being cut off.

"And at the end of the mission the breach is still there while two of the jaegers where damaged and are now being repaired, while the other has been destroyed trying to destroy the breach." Felix said.

"Yes sir, but it was worth a try." Pentecost said.

"Oh really, those jaegers could have been defending a coast line and killing kaiju. But instead you send them to their possible deaths, and do you know how much it costs to repair even one." Felix said.

"I know but there is no other alternatives out there!" Pentecost said.

"The U.N. is proposing to build a wall around the entire Pacific Ocean Major." Felix said.

"Sir, a wall is made to block people, not five hundred foot monsters, and also the cost for it is easily twenty times the cost of the jaeger program, if not a hundred times." Pentecost said.

"I'll talk to the U.N. council and they will see if they should divert funding to the Wall of Peace program, that is final Major, good night." Felix said. *_Ending transmission*_

"Idiots." Pentecost said with a sigh of defeat. "Mako, clear my schedule, i'm heading to the U.N. in a couple of days, you are in charge until I get back."

"Yes sensei." Mako said.

In his office he had a glass of brandy and was thinking of what the agent had said. He knew that sending them down there could have ended their lives, but he had to do something. He couldn't just let innocent people die knowing there could be a way to stop the breach from birthing any more kaiju. "What am I gonna do." Pentecost said.

"You could stop moping and stop them from building a wall that they think can stop monsters that can break through buildings like butter." Pentecost then look up and saw Katie in the doorway.

"What do you want pilot?" Pentecost said.

"Just checking up of a friend, I heard the conversation and it was dumb." Katie said.

"Yes, but should you be with the other pilots looking over the repairs?" Pentecost questioned.

"Yeah, but I thought why not see the old man. I mean really, brandy? It's a bit old school." Katie said.

"Like your Jaeger before the upgrade?" Pentecost said with a slight laugh.

"HA, I knew that you had a funny side, Markus owes me $20 now." Katie said with a grin.

"You actually bet if I had a funny side? I should court-martial you for that." Pentecost said.

"But you won't, here's some good alcohol bye the way." Katie then handed him a bottle of 1917 whiskey.

"And you call me old." Pentecost said with a chuckle. He opened the bottle and was greeted by a pleasant sweet smell. He poured some into his glass and drank a little, he was caught off guard by the strong kick it had. "It's like being kicked by a horse." Pentecost said with a cough.

"You'll get use to it." Katie said leaving."And don't give up on us just yet." With that she left leaving Pentecost with a grin.

"I never did." Pentecost said.

* * *

**In the capital of Xadia**

"We've been here for FIVE HOURS, WE LITERALLY SAVED YOUR QUEEN, SHOULDN'T WE BE TREATED AS HERO'S!" Anthony yells through the prison halls trying to get someone's attention.

"They don't care how loud you yell, they'll never come." Abby said with annoyance in her voice.

"Well i'm not gonna rot in a cell for the rest of my life." Anthony said with a snark.

Then there was a thunderous crash from the prison door opening down the hall. Out came General Xara, and three guards heading toward there cell. Abby got up from the bed and went to the cell door to see who was coming. The general then look at them with a disgusted look on her face. "You are lucky that the queen ordered me to keep you alive." She then opened the cell door and ordered Anthony and Abby to follow her.

"Where are you taking us?" Abby said.

"The queen wishes to see you, even though I wished against it." General Xara said.

"Well aren't you considerate." Anthony said in a mocking tone.

"Watch yourself human, I can kill you in twelve different ways." Xara said.

"But you won't, I mean what would the qu-" Anthony was soon cut off by a pain in his gut.

"She said to bring you to her, but not in one piece." Xara said with a grin.

As they got to the meeting room they both saw the giant doors leading into the room. "Someone's compensating for something." Anthony said before being smacked in the back of the head.

"Do you think this is a joke, They could kill us if they wanted to!" Abby said with venom in her voice.

As the doors opened they were meet with a dining table with food, candles, and very comfy looking seats. They were escorted to the center of the of the table and were seated. "So what is this about?" Abby said with a confused look on her face.

The guards didn't say anything but instead stood behind them to keep them from escaping. Then on the other side of the room were a much larger set of doors. Then Xara stood up from her seat as well did the other elves. The doors then sprang open with a thunderous roar, revealing the Dragon Queen.

"Hello everyone, and humans." The Dragon Queen said with a snark. "We will be having a feast to the defeat of the monster."

Anthony the budded in and said. "We killed the kaiju, not you." Everyone looked at him with an annoyed face then turned back to the queen.

"I was getting to that before you rudely interrupted me." The Dragon Queen said.

"Oh, then my apologies, please carry on." Anthony said.

"We have defeated the beast with help from our new allies, even though they are human." The Dragon Queen said.

"Okay hold up, why do you hate us so much!?" Anthony said.

"Pardon, do you really not know or are you not taught this?" The Dragon Queen said.

"Not know what, you keep calling us humans like it's an insult, so i'd like to know why you hate us so much." Anthony said. The room fell silent then a few whispers from the elves made them feel uneasy.

"What did you do this time?" Abby said in a hurry.

"Why do you automatically think I did something?" Anthony said.

The elves then looked at them and said. "So you really don't know about the dark wizard."

"What?" Abby and Anthony both said with confusion.

* * *

**Hong Kong Shatterdome**

"I can't believe you won the bet." Markus said while handing Katie the $20.

"Oh, the sweet smell of victory." Katie said with a grin.

"So what is the major gonna do now that there gonna shut down the jaeger program?" Tim said. There was a silence that filled the room until the door opened and Major Pentecost came in.

"I'm going to the U.N. senate and try to keep the jaeger program, and i'll need your help." Pentecost said with a stern voice. "Markus and Katie, you will come with me to the meeting and stop the bill from passing."

"Oh yeah, let's do this!" Markus said

"Then come with me, it will be a long trip but it will be all worth it when we stop the bill." Pentecost said. As they left the pilots were filled with hope that they can save the jaeger program and keep on killing kaiju.

* * *

**Hey guys, i hope you all like this chapter even though it doesn't have any action, the 4th chapter will come out soon, and as usual tell me in the comments about what your thoughts on it are and have a great day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capital of Xadia**

"So you exiled all of humanity because a guy found out how humans can use magic?" Abby said with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"He was also the one to kill the Dragon King and the egg." General Xara said in her most polite tone. "And that course of action was-" she was cut off by Anthony.

Anthony then yelled "THE MOST IDIOTIC ACTION YOU COULD HAVE MADE!" His outburst could be heard in the halls as the guards looked at the doors from the outside. "I mean sure we can be dumb at some parts of our past but come on, really!"

"We didn't have any other option in the matter." Xara said.

"That's bull, How many humans knew how to use dark magic during this time?" Abby said with a glare.

"Only the one that we knew of, but we couldn't take the chance." Xara said.

"Then why not hunt him down and kill him, would have been a lot better for everyone else." Anthony said.

"Then what if another human found out how to use is, then another, then another?" Xara said with a stern tone.

"Then hunt them down before they could spread it, and why would it be so bad that humans found out how to use magic, seems hypocritical don't you think." Abby said.

"Because humans are a destructive race that has no morals." Xara said.

"Says the one that wants to hunt every man, woman, and child human down to extinction, seems that you elves have no morals." Anthony said.

Xara then huffed and leaned back in her chair. The Dragon Queen wasn't arguing in the heated exchange, but simply watched. She was amazed that the humans were able to stand toe to toe with her general in an argument. She has never seen any human in her lifetime be so brave or foolish, she was genuinely surprised by them. She knew that her mate wouldn't want to start a conflict with anybody unless it was absolutely necessary, and that is what she admired about him most. But now that he is dead she is left picking up where he left off.

She finally spoke up and said "These 'kaiju' that you speak of, there are more of them?"

"Yes and that is why we built our jaegers, to fight them." Abby said.

"They come from this portal we call the 'breach', we tried to destroy it with a really powerful weapon of ours, but then everything went downhill from there." Anthony said.

"As you said there were two more jaeger with you, December Prime and Stone Helix correct?" The queen said. Both Abby and Anthony nodded in agreement. "They were both damaged and then you took the weapon from them, and that is when 'Oxus' charged you into the portal?" They both nodded again.

"Speaking of which where is our jaeger?" Anthony said."

"It has been taken to the sacred library for study, if you would like to I can take you there?" The Dragon Queen asked.

"Yes, we would." Abby said.

With that they went to the sacred library, with an armed escort of course. As they got there they were amazed of how big it was.

"This thing is as big as the Shatterdome in Hong Kong." Anthony said with glee.

As they went deeper into the library they went into a large room where their jaeger was being held, Omega Trinity. "There's my baby, and I see that you repaired her, how?" Anthony said.

"We used our magic to fix you machine and we still can barely find out anything about it." Abby and Anthony look there side and saw a young female elf, she was what the others called a 'shadow elf', she looked to be twenty five and had a playful grin on her face.

"This is Onya Onaxala, she is the head mage and librarian, we gave her the task of studying how this thing works." Xara said.

"And it has been a wonder to study, tell me what is it powered by, it isn't magic that for sure." she said with a excited look on her face.

"Oh, it's powered by nuclear energy, but you guys won't be able to replicate it anytime soon." Abby said with a sigh of relief. If they knew how to harness nuclear energy then the human race would have been dead long ago.

"So would you like to demonstrate how it works, it would be really great for my research." She said with a smile.

"I guess, but I don't want her to be in here while we do it." Abby said while looking at the general. The general was taken aback by her response.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner!" Xara said with venom in her voice.

"Enough!" The Dragon Queen said. "Now, will you honor their decision General?"

"Y-yes." Xara said and quickly left the room.

"Now then, let us get started." Abby said. They got into the con pod Onya came and was amazed of what the inside looked like.

"This is amazing, what are those?" She pointed toward the two clamps in the middle of the pod.

"Oh, those are the controls that help us with the movements of Omega Trinity." Anthony said.

"This machine is amazing, I can't believe that humans from another world were able to create such a thing!" She said with a grin.

"You seem to be happy a lot, it's kinda creepy." Abby said with a concerned look.

"Well it's not every day that you study a giant metal titan created by humans, it is a once in a lifetime experience." Onya said.

"Say, does anybody else know about us." Anthony said.

"Yes actually, the entire kingdom knows that a metal titan saved the queen from a giant beast, but they left out that she was saved by humans." Onya said.

"Of course they did that, anyways let's get into position." Anthony said.

The pilots got to the controls and started Omega Trinity up. The hud came on and listed the repairs it has received. After that giant doors opened up and they walked the jaeger outside. Onya was amazed on how it was able to function with such human reflex. "Can you show me how the weapons work?" Onya said.

"Sorry but no, we can't afford to use our limited resources, but you can watch when there is another kaiju attack." Abby said.

"But in the report, you said that there wasn't a portal in the ocean, so how will you fight another one or even get back to your home." Onya said.

This comment from her struck then to the core, and she was right. How were they gonna get back with no portal and since there is no kaiju to fight then the jaeger is useless. Abby almost cried when she thought that she would never see her husband and kids again, they also would have been heart broken at the news that she had died. Anthony knew what Abby's family was going through because he lost his entire family to the kaiju. His parents, girlfriend, friends, and cousins were all killed by the kaiju, that's why he joined the jaeger program, to get revenge.

Onya knew that this struck them hard so she tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, how about we see how fast this thing can go huh." Both pilots soon snapped out of it and agreed. They picked up the pace and went to 45 mph at running speed.

"Wow this thing can really move." Onya said trying to stay up right.

"Yeah, but at least we can stop at anytime." Anthony said while putting his foot down and stopping the jaeger in its tracks. Onya almost went flying if it wasn't for a handlebar she was clinging on to.

"Please, never do that again." She said while almost puking.

* * *

**Anteverse**

"Grand Priest, I come with urgent news from the cloning world ZV-124." The Bishop said.

"What is it Bishop?" The Grand Priest said.

"Clone 117-635E hasn't returned with the humans weapon, and we have detected a small rupture in the portal." The Bishop said.

"Do you know where it leads?" The Grand Priest said in a rushfull tone.

"N-no, but we can reopen it and see what happened, we may even be able to invade it as well as Earth." He said

"Very well, let us see what the humans have done now, send clone 009-556B to investigate." The Grand Priest said

"Yes sir." And with the Bishop left to send the kaiju and destroy any that get in its way.

* * *

**Hello again, hope you like this one and keep reading the series in the future, I will be back with another chapter later, see you later :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sacred Library, Capital of Xadia**

"Thanks for all the data that you let me collect, this will be great for my research." Onya said with glee.

"Well no problem, just don't do anything stupid with it." Abby said.

"I won't." Onya then left, leaving the two pilots alone.

A few seconds pass and then Abby fell to her knees and started crying. She still remembered what Onya said to them, that they may never go back to their world. She thought of all the times she went home after a mission and her family would be there with a great dinner. Her husband would always tell her what happened at his job and vice versa. Her kids would always draw pictures of her jaeger and the kaiju that she was fighting. But how, they will never see her walk through their front door and her tell them stories of the kaiju she fought. Now, they will be in sorrow and miss their mother. She just broke down on the spot and didn't want to move at all. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and it was Anthony's.

"I know what you are going though, the pain of never being able to see your loved ones again." He said in a calm voice.

"How….How do you not cry when your loved ones are gone, that you will never see then again, or is this another joke to you?" Abby said with anger and sadness in her voice.

"I'm not joking, I lost everyone I loved to the kaiju on one attack." Anthony said. This wasn't common knowledge however, everyone thought that he was the jokester and joined just because he felt like it.

Abby was shocked by his words, she drifted with him several times and never once did this memory come up. "A-Anthony, I didn't know, i'm sorry."

"Well, they would've wanted me to stay positive after everything that has happened, they never lost hope that's for sure." Anthony said giving Abby a big grizzly bear hug. "Don't ever think that your life has no meaning anymore, can you do that for me?" Abby simply nodded while tears were still going down her cheeks.

"Good, now lets see what they have cooking, i'm starved." He said releasing her from the hug. They both left to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Halls of the Sacred Library**

"I can't believe that the queen even let them live, it's a disgrace." Xara said with a sour tone.

"Well at least they let me study the machine even though they didn't give me all the details." Onya said.

"Keep it down, I don't want anyone to be spying on us." Xara said. "Y-yes ma'am." Onya was scared when her eyes met the generals. "H-here, it's all the data I was able to get." Onya handed Xara her notes and the general took them.

"Thank you, this data will help immensely against the human kingdoms." Xara said with a smug grin on her face.

"Then w-what of the humans that are already here?" Onya said.

"That is none of your concern, good day Onya, and see if you can get anymore data on them." Xara said.

"Y-yes ma'am." Onya said.

* * *

**Anteverse**

"Prepare clone launch." Bishop said.

"Ready to launch." A drone said

"Fire." And with that they sent the kaiju into the breach to investigate where their missing clone went. The rupture opened and the kaiju went through with only one intention, to kill.

* * *

**Costalia, Xadia**

"Onya is here to see you." The assistant said.

"Oh yes, let her in." The Mayor said. Onya then went in and took a seat. "Hello Onya, how may I help you." The Mayor said curiously.

"Hello, I just wanted to ask your experience when the titan and the monster fought." Onya said.

"Oh yes, the monster was extremely violent, destroyed several buildings, and almost killed the queen." The Mayor said.

"Yes I already know about that, but I came here for your input on the titan specifically." Onya said.

"I have several things to say, like it had strange weapons that I have never seen before, and it moved exactly like a human." The Mayor said.

"Ok, but do you how-" Onya was cut off when a loud wave crashed into the ports. They quickly looked outside and were frozen in horror, another giant monster had appeared. It had a three horns running along the center of its head, mandibles making the lower jaw, dark leathery skin, and three hook like claws on the end of its hands. It tore through the city killing hundreds of people in its wake.

"We must send a message to the capital to get the titan." The Mayor said. He grabs his bow and arrows and has Onya write a letter to send for help. The Mayor then took the letter and attached it to a arrow. "May this arrow find its point." The Mayor says then releasing the arrow into the shy. The arrow then created a cloud and formed into a phoenix and headed straight for the capital.

"Will it get there in time?" Onya said.

"We can only hope." The Mayor said.

* * *

**Capital of Xadia**

"Well, i'm bored, isn't there anything that we can do instead of being stuck in this room?" Anthony said.

"Well you can keep complaining or read a book, there is literally a shelf right next to you." Abby said.

Anthony then got up and looked through the books on the shelf. "The Art of Fishing, The Moon's Child, Final Quake, The Grounds Dust, these book have weird covers." Anthony said.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Abby said.

"Yeah, but there's nothing interesting though." Anthony said. Then the doors slammed open to reveal General Xara.

"Come with me to your titan, Costalia is under attack by another one of your beasts!" Xara said. Abby and Anthony both looked at her and then at each other.

"Well you wanted to do something." Abby said mockingly. They got to the library and suited up, and got into there jaeger.

"I trust that you will save my people." Xara said hesitantly.

"Wait you trust us, I thought you hated us?" Anthony said with a smirk.

"I do, I just hope that you can change my mind after words." Xara said. With that they got into position and headed out to face another kaiju.

* * *

**Costalia, Xadia**

Omega Trinity got to the city in less than an hour, but they were already too late. The buildings, houses, shops, and statues were all destroyed. "Scan for any life signs." Abby said, *_Scanning for life signs*._ There were a few dozen at most, but most of them were faint. They scouted the area to see if the kaiju left a trail they could follow.

"No trail it must have gone back into the ocean." Anthony claimed. Then they saw people walking out of the city with injured and ones that can barely stand up.

"We need to help them." Anthony said.

"Okay, turning on megaphone and listening systems." Abby said. *_Radio systems online*_.

Then they notice Onya down with the people and the Mayor. "Onya, is that you?" Abby said.

Onya looked up in shock, she didn't know that they could talk down to them from that height. "Y-yes it's me, were banged up badly and we need assistance."

"Okay well get back to the capital and send help." Abby said. But before they could leave a big wave hit what was left of the city, it was the kaiju. The creature screeched at the jaeger while stomping on broken buildings. "Okay change of plans, get them to the forest or to a cave, we'll handle this." Anthony said.

"Looks like a cat.4, and is somewhat terrifying." Abby said.

"Let's call it Skrill, sounds and looks fitting don't you think." Anthony said. With that they stared down Skrill for an epic fight to come.

* * *

**Hey guys, back at it again with another chapter, the next will be out soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**U.N. Headquarters**

"And I say again, why slow funding to the Jaeger Program. It is our only defence against the kaiju threat." Pentecost said to the U.N. Council.

"The Pacific wall has very promising attributes to it, and the Jaeger Program is getting more and more expensive." Said Representative Felix. "Building such machines requires extremely expensive parts, and the materials to build them aren't in big supply."

"Then we find replacements, remember when we made our first jaeger, it killed the kaiju with ease."Pentecost said.

"But now that jaeger is in a scrap yard rusting away, and more jaegers have joined it." Felix said.

"Only because the kaiju are getting smarter, we need better pilots and better jaegers." Pentecost said.

"And who exactly do you think is going to train these new pilots?" Felix said.

"I call to the stand Katie and Markus Jones, two of the best pilots the Jaeger Program have to offer." Pentecost said.

"Thank you Major, For years we have been fighting the kaiju foe and have won every time." Katie said.

"Yes, and we have protected every coast from danger and have succeeded. We are proof that the Jaeger Program works and that we are the only ones that can stop the." Markus said.

"But what about Gipsy Danger, weren't the pilots of that experienced before it fell?" Felix said with a smug grin.

"Y-yes, but they were caught off guard and the pilot that survived killed Knife Head." Katie said.

"Then what about Coyote Tango, its nuclear power core malfunctioned and almost killed poor Pentecost, am I right?" Felix said.

This annoyed Pentecost, his blood boiled when Felix ashamed his jaeger for being faulty. He remembered when they too apart his jaeger because it wasn't safe for pilot use. He looked around and saw the faces of the politicians faces shake in agreement for what Felix was feeding them.

"Do you know what it's like in a jaeger?" Pentecost said.

"No, and I never what to know." Felix said.

"To me it was a badge of honor, to lay down my life to save millions, it's more than I can say about you Felix." Pentecost said. "It is a feeling of great pride to risk it all for the little you get in return. To me, slowing profits to the Jaeger Program is a threat to everyone involved."

"Thank you , now the senate will vote on the bill for the wall." The President of the U.N. said.

One by one the representatives clicked to vote, Pentecost's hands were sweating like he was in the Sahara. The final votes came in and the President said " 97 for and 96 against, the bill passes." Pentecost's world fell apart, he was so close to stopping the bill and refunding the Jaeger Program. He then left to his helicopter with Katie and Markus to go back to the Hong Kong Shatterdome.

"Bureaucratic politicians, never trust them with anything." Markus said.

* * *

**Costalia, Xadia**

"Okay, let's take him down!" Anthony said. They charged at Skrill and tackled it to the ground. "Activate Electric Brass Knuckles." *_Activating Electronic Brass Knuckles*. _They started pounding Skrill with blow after blow from the fists. Abby then noticed that it wasn't fighting back at all, it was just taking the hits head in. Anthony was having too much fun to notice until Abby snapped him out if it. They then got up and were confused.

"Why isn't it fighting back? This isn't normal for a kaiju." Abby said.

"Yeah, something isn't ri-" Before Anthony could say anything else Skrill got up and slammed its right fist into Omega Trinity sending it flying backwards, slamming into the mountain leaving a giant crater.

"K-kaiju a-aren't supposed to be that strong." Anthony said clearly shaken up.

"It must have...ugh….taken the hits we dished out and used it against us." Abby said trying to get her breath back.

They got Omega Trinity back on its feet and activated its plasma cannons. "Absorb this you overgrown lizard!" Anthony said. Firing the cannons did some damage and make the kaiju stumble back. Skrill then screeched and something started to happen. Its hooked fingers then dislocated and fleshy tentacles came out where the hooks had been. Now the hooks had turned into whips, Skrill then waves its arm around and the whips followed. Skrill then flung the hook tipped whips at Omega trinity carving into it and some going completely through.

"AAARRRGGG!" Abby and Anthony screamed in pain due to there suits being neurologically linked with Omega Trinity. Skrill then started to retract its whips and Omega Trinity was being dragged by the hooks. The hooks fully retracted and left holes in Omega Trinity, Skrill then slammed both of its fists into the jaeger and sent it back to the crater. They then slowly got up with the damaged jaeger somewhat still intact.

"H-how are we supposed to stop this thing if it dishes out more powerful attacks?" Anthony said.

"We need to get rid of its arms." Abby said. "But we can't get close or we'll be torn to shreds."

"I have an idea, if they're still working." Anthony said.

"What's your ide-AAAAAAA!" Abby yelled when the knee rockets turned on.

Omega Trinity then flew right into Skrill with a loud thud. "Okay, load a high explosive salvo into the heavy cannons while it's still dazed." Anthony said.

"Got it." Abby then loaded the heavy cannons and was prepared to fire. "Ready."

"Fire!" Anthony said.

They fired the first shot into Skrills left arm and blew it off. Skrill screeched in pain as its arm was severed by the shot. With its free arm it grabbed Omega Trinity's left arm and tore it clean off, metal flying everywhere and the arm slamming into the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Anthony yelled, the feeling combined with the suit and the left arm being torn off made his left arms nerves go haywire, leaving some of his nerves dead. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

Abby then aimed her cannon at Skrills head and fired. The resulting explosion made Skrills brain burst into a flaming pit. The kaiju was now dead. Abby then tended to Anthonys wounds and was able to get the jaeger and its severed arm back to the capital.

* * *

**Sacred Library, Capital of Xadia**

It has been a couple of hours since the battle with Skrill. Anthony's arm was in a magic cast to make it heal faster, Abby was reading a book and glad that they got out of there alive. They then heard a knock at there door, Abby opened and it was Xara. "Hello, how may I help you." Abby said with annoyance.

"The queen would like to have a word with you Abby, she said it's urgent." Xara said.

"Okay, where is she?" Abby said.

"In the meeting hall." Xara said.

"Okay, rest some more when i'm gone okay Anthony." Abby said.

"I will." Anthony said while looking through the book shelf.

Abby then left to the meeting hall. Xara then spoke to Anthony "I heard that it was your plan that saved the day, correct?"

"Yep all me, and it does such that it didn't g-" Anthony was then spun around facing Xara. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Anthony was screaming like a banshee in his head. SHE. WAS. KISSING. HIM. That was all that was going through his mind at that moment. She then let him go, he visibly had a look of a thousand questions.

"W-w-w-what was that for?" Anthony said getting his thoughts together.

"For saving my people, and nothing else."Xara said. She then turned and went out the door. Anthony was still standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"I-i'm gonna get some rest." He then crawled into bed and went to sleep, still thinking on what just happened.

* * *

**Hello guys, the chapter is now out and I hope you guys enjoy, the next chapter will be out soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting Hall**

"Hello Abby, it has been a while." The Dragon Queen said.

"Hello to you to, so why did you call me?" Abby said.

"It was about your latest fight with the new kaiju." The Dragon Queen said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Abby said.

"I fear that you and Anthony will not be able to stop the threat if the kaij threat keeps coming, so we would like to create our own titans or 'jaegers'." She said.

"W-what, you can't be serious, you don't even have the industrial complexity to even start!" Abby said.

"Yet we have repaired your machine for the second time in a row, and Onya has gotten the schematics to create the first one." The Dragon Queen said. "All we want is to help you."

"Maybe so but creating it is more difficult than you can even imagine, it took us several years to create a perfect jaeger, and we were industrialized." Abby argued.

"Out magical powers will be sufficient enough to create them, even without your level of technology." The Dragon Queen said.

"Your magic may be impressive, but your not taking into account the pilots and there drifting capabilities." Abby said. "Not to mention the power, suits, weapons, and nerve connections."

"Then help us understand and create them, you teach our soldiers what they need to know." She said. "And in return we can help you find a way back into your world."

Abby was shocked by the queens proposal. For there help they can get back to there world, and she can see her family again. She stood there for a moment thinking what could happen. She could see her husband, kids, parents, and friends and tell them about their possible new allies in the war. They could end the kaiju threat once and for all and bring peace back to their world once again. She thought for a few more seconds and said "Very well, we will help."

"Thank you Abby, we will call for you tomorrow but for now you must rest." The queen said.

"Okay, see you there." Abby said leaving the meeting hall. The queen was relieved that Abby agreed to help them with their new threat. If they did not come out of the portal with the kaiju then the world she tried to protect would be turned to ashes.

Morning has come with the light coming through the curtains shining onto Abby's face. She sat up and took a moment to get her thoughts together. She then noticed a sweet smell coming from in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a table with many breakfast foods, drinks, and other items on it. She was perplexed by the sight and went to check it out. When she got there she found a note and it read "The queen wanted you to have a good and healthy breakfast for your day, signed Xara." She didn't have words to say. She and Anthony were treated like criminals a few days ago and now are getting the all star treatment, 'I guess the world does want to roll me.' she thought before looking at Anthony still asleep. She walked over to him and shook him a little to try and wake him up, and it worked.

"Alright i'm up i'm up, now what is the big- what smells so good?" Anthony said before looking at the table full of food. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" He then tried to rush out of bed but his arm was still recovering and he quickly flinched. "Hey, can you get me some of that please."

"Okay, you lazy butt." Abby said jokingly going to the table.

They had breakfast and it was filling, even for Anthony who has a big stomach. "I don't want to get up, i'm gonna fall asleep again." Abby said.

"Come on, we've been through worse, just keep pushing." Anthony said.

"I-I can't go on, you'll have to pilot the jaeger without me." She said.

"I won't let you go down that easily, come on get up." Anthony said.

"No….i can see the light." Abby said reaching her hand out.

"No! Don't go to the light!" Anthony said.

They both looked at each other and started laughing hard. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Anthony got up and opened the door to see Xara, his face turned as red as a lobster. He then greeted her and let her inside.

"I see that the both of you are well rested and have eaten breakfast?" Xara said.

"Yes and thank you for it, why have you come?" Abby said.

"I was sent to get both of you for the construction of out first titan." Xara said.

"Wait what." Anthony said while confused by this news.

"I'll explain when we get going." Abby said. And with that they left to oversee the construction of there first jaeger.

* * *

**Kingdom of Katolis**

Viren sat in his chair looking into the mirror, thinking about what Aaravos had told him. To join him and his plans or not get the help that he needs. He then was called that a messenger had to see him immediately. He then put the sheet over the mirror and went up to see who this messenger was. When he got up to the main floor of the castle he was greeted by his spy.

"What have you collected about the egg?" Viren said.

"Very little sir, but there is something far more dangerous I have seen." The spy said.

They went into his office and discussed their new matters. "I have seen a beast take down the Dragon Queen." The spy said.

"Did it kill her?" Viren said.

"No, she was saved by something I have never seen in my entire life, a metal titan." The spy said.

"A titan made of metal, how is that possible?" Viren said.

"And that isn't all, it was being controlled by humans." The spy said.

"Humans, why would humans save the Dragon Queen?" Viren said.

"I know or why sir, but I was able to get a piece of the beast, but it is extremely toxic to the touch." The spy said.

The spy then got the bag from his back and showed the piece of flesh from the beast. Viren was amazed by the discovery, he thought of all the spells that he could use on this new specimen. "You have done well spy, and now you'll get your pay." Viren said

"Well then it will have to be triple the pay that you promised." The spy said.

"Not in gold however." Viren said casting a spell creating wolfes from his dark magic. He then sent the to attack the spy and viciously tore the spy apart. "Nobody will ever know what I am planning." He then left with the flesh and planned his next move.

* * *

**Anteveres**

"Grand Priest, the clone we have sent was killed by one of the human defenders." The Bishop said.

"Have you gathered anything else?" The Grand Priest said.

"Yes, the world it has traveled to has a similar species to the humans and has a weaker world, the only thing there is the one defender." The Bishop said.

"Good, then we will divert some resources to capturing this world and make it into another cloning world." The Grand Priest said.

"But why, we already have enough clones to take over the humans." The Bishop said.

"You underestimate the humans Bishop, They have killed more clones the we have defenders, and we do not know how many more defenders they have." The Grand Priest said. "That is why we must capture this planet, it is a means to an end."

"Of course sir, but we can only open the breach back for a short time, we'll have to wait for a few Earth days." The Bishop said.

"Very well, make the preparations." The Grand Priest said.

With that the Bishop left to inform the clone world to redirect some clones to the new world.

* * *

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter, I hope you guys like it and see you in the next one, bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Training room**

"So they want to build their own jaeger?" Anthony said. "And you agreed to it?"

"Yes, and in return they will help us get back to Earth." Abby said.

"Okay, that is pretty gutsy, even for me." Anthony said.

"May we continue?" Xara said.

"Yes, and these are your best warriors?" Abby said.

"Yes." Xara said.

With that they asked who were the best of the best out of the thirty elf warriors, only nine came up to the stand. "There's not an even number of warriors." Anthony said.

"Thanks captain obvious, we need one more." Abby said.

"I can fill in the part, after all I did train all that stand before you." Xara said.

"You really want to do this, this won't be easy." Abby said.

"I know, but you do need the best warriors you can get." Xara said.

"Very well." Abby said before turning to the warriors. "This isn't going to be easy, this process will be a living nightmare for all involved."

If there was one thing Abby did right was keep people in order, but Anthony was an exception. She could straighten out the roughest of people into killing machines. She trained the third generation of pilots with Major Pentecost for the mark lll program, and Pentecost was even impressed by the outcome.

"The training will take about two weeks, that is how much time the queen has given us until the jaeger is ready." Abby said.

"Basically a crash course." Anthony said.

"Now let's get to it!" Xara said.

For the next two weeks Xara and her nine troops went through a literal nightmare until there were two left. The training consisted if teamwork practice, meditation under extreme conditions, and hand to hand combat. One by one a warrior left not being able to proceed to the next day, until there were two. The remaining two were Xara and a Fire Elf, for their final test they had to defeat the ones who did this to them in the first place, Abby and Anthony.

"Congrats on being the final two in the program, now is your final test." Abby walked over to a srand and picked up four staffs. She threw them at Xara and the other elf and they caught them with easy.

"To pilot the jaeger you must win against us, and it won't be easy." Anthony said.

"Like your training was, I believe we can win this." Xara said.

"Don't get to confident just yet, you haven't faced us in combat until now." Abby said.

"Neither have you." Xara said.

"Remember, the first team to get knocked out of the ring is the loser." Anthony said.

They got into position and were ready for the fight to begin. The sound of the bell made their nerves go as fast as they could to send a signal for the body to move. Both teams collided with extreme ferocity, none giving an inch. The spectators were in aw that the humans could keep up with their own general, they have never seen such a thing.

Abby took on the Fire Elf while Anthony took on Xara, and she was a challenge. Every time he would attack she would block and hit him where he'd least expect. Abby was fairing a bit better however, she went blow for blow with the Fire Elf and was impressed.

"You're strong, but you'll never defeat me Anthony." Xara said.

"Like i'm gonna lose to you." Anthony said kneeing Xara in the gut. This took her by surprise, and she liked it. She was skeptical about these new humans at first, but over time she grew to respect them as great warriors. She wanted to pilot a 'jaeger' as they called it, and she would do anything to get to it. She swept low and tripped Anthony and was on the offence. She knocked him left and right like a rag doll, but he was still holding on like if it was a real fight, she was impressed by this display.

Abby was having a great time with her opponent. The elf was giving it all he got to defeat her but it wasn't enough. She then headbutt him making him disoriented for a moment. She tool this time to disarm him and knock him out if the ring. He had a face that reminded her of a three year old, but she didn't care. Abby then went to help Anthony who was having his butt kicked.

Xara now had to face two opponents and that was a challenged she gladly accepted. Abby blindsided her when she was focused on Anthony, almost knocking her out of the ring. Xara took her staff and made a defensive posture for the coming attacks. Abby and Anthony wasted no time and tried to knock her out, but nothing was working. Xara stood her ground and looked for an opening, and she found one. She jumped over then and swept low again knocking Abby down by surprise, but Anthony blocked however. He proceeded to aim for her shoulders and was able to land a direct hit. Xara stepped back and tried to cover, but Anthony kept it up. She really liked to have a challenge and he provided one.

Xara then smacked Anthony across the face with the staff making him dazed. She took this and picked him up and threw him straight for Abby. Abby wasn't able to react in time and he they collided, falling out of the ring and left Xara as the victor. "Looks like I won." Xara said with a smug grin.

"You just got lucky with the last hit." Anthony said while getting up.

"Congratulations, you both are now jaeger pilots." Abby said.

They then headed to the Sacred Library to see the new jaeger. When they got inside they saw Omega fully repaired from its last fight. "Good to see my baby is fixed." Anthony said. They went into another giant chamber where they were face to face with the new jaeger, Violet Thunder. It had a feminine design with, long thin arms, broad shoulders, a orange core like Omega, a con pod with horns for the Elvin pilots, and was painted violet hence the name.

"Cool." Abby said.

"It has the legs of Tacit Ronin, neat I guess." Anthony said.

"It's a masterpiece." Xara said

"Why thank you." They all looked behind them and saw Onya.

"Hey Onya, you designed this jaeger?" Abby said.

"Yep, and with amazing features thanks to Omega Trinity." Onya said.

"No problem, and what is it powered by anyways?" Anthony said.

"It's powered by the heart of a now deceased Lava Titan, it offered it to power the machine, may he rest in peace." Onya said.

"He will peacefully rest knowing that this machine will help us with the challenges that are to come." Xara said.

"Now then, lets see if you are up to the task." Anthony said.

"We are." Xara said. They went to train in the newly constructed jaeger, but it would have to be cut short by a threat that is in their world.

* * *

**A log cabin far outside of Katolis**

"Now, let us see what you are capable of." Viren said pulling the hunk of flesh out of the bag. He placed it down and started a revival ritual. "_Retsam eurt sti yb dellortnoc dna erom ecno kcab emoc erutaerc siht yam!" _Viren said. The room started to shake with dark swirls surrounding the flesh from the fallen beast. The flesh then crashed out of the cablin and started floating in the air about 500 feet above the ground. A shape started to form, it took shape of the fallen kaiju, Oxus. Viren was now pleased about this, if he could get more of this flesh then he could wipe the Elves and the Dragons from existence. He sent the beast straight for the Capital of Xadia.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you guys like this fanfic, I will back back soon, please tell me ehat you think about it, have a great day :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capital of Xadia**

"Okay, power it up." Anthony said.

"Okay." Xara said turning on the drift connection. Both pilots felt a shock go up their spines, then they started to see each others memories. The process was overwhelming for both of them but they were able to stabilize the connection. When the process was done the had a sign of relief that it had worked. Their movements were copied by the jaeger and they were excited to see what happens next. Violet Thunder started moving like any human or elf would, both pilots felt like they could take on the world.

"Okay connection complete, we'll get into our jaeger and help with the basic movements." Abby said. Both pilots got into their jaeger and ordered Violet Thunder to follow them out of the library. The feeling of being in such a machine made Xara feel hope that her people can one day stop the evil in their world once and for all.

When they got out of the library they were greeted by the citizens of the capital. Clapping and Cheering that another savior was there to protect them. Xara waved at her people with a smile on her face, but the jaeger just waved. Both jaegers went to a secluded area where they could train the new pilots.

"Now then, your first steps are the hardest to do but just think your walking down a hallway." Anthony said.

Xara and the other pilot listened to his advice and started walking. Like he said at first it was hard, but they quickly got use to the controls. "Okay, now start sprinting." Abby said. They did as she ordered and started running. They began with a jog but then went into a full charge.

"Okay, you need to slow down now…..like NOW!" Anthony said.

"The controls aren't responding!" Xara said.

"Just stop running!" Abby said.

Violet Thunder then made an abrupt halt and fell over hitting the ground with a loud crash. "You guys okay down there?" Abby said. "Never better." Xara said. "But we could use some more practice."

* * *

**Border of Xadia**

"Sir look!" A Fire Elf said pointing to the human side of the border. The commander look to see what he was pointing at. When he looked he had a face as if he had looked at the devil himself. He saw a large black beast with purple eyes and two tails swinging around. He was is full shock that he couldn't even say a word. His second in command then slapped him out of it and got him back to their world.

"S-send a message to the capital that there is a large beast headed their way!" The commander ordered. They went and got a fire phoenix arrow and attached a letter to it. They fired the arrow toward the capital and it turned into a phoenix and frew as fast as it could go.

"What happens now sir?" A Fire Elf said.

"W-we fight for as long as we can." The commander said.

They readied their defences for the beast, but the beast was doing something. The beasts tails started to glow a light purple, and fired beams of dark magic straight for the elven base. The fie elves couldn't do anything except watch as the beam destroyed the base and everyone there.

* * *

**Capital of Xadia**

"Now, activate your weapons." Abby said.

Violet Thunders right hand then transformed and morphed into a plasma cannon, thanks to Omega Trinities schematics. They aimed at a mountain and fired their weapons. The plasma cannons left a giant crater when the clip was emptied and was now recharging. Xara felt a rush of adrenaline pumping in her system as she fired the last shot.

"Nice going there, if another kaiju comes around then I think you can handle it." Anthony said.

_*H-hello Abby.* _A voice came from the communication system and the voice was Onya's.

"Hey Onya, I didn't know that you made a radio." Abby said with a chuckle.

_*That isn't important right now, we just got a message from the border and they say that there is a giant beast coming our way!* _Onya said.

"Another Kaiju, what's it's ETA?" Anthony said.

_*About Thirty minutes, please hurry.* _Onya said.

Without a second to lose both jaegers ran for the capital to defend it. They got into position right outside of the city and were ready for the beast. "You guys ready for the real deal." Anthony said.

"You're talking to the best fighters in the capital, we'll do our best." Xara said.

After she said that they heard a roar behind the mountains where the beat was coming from. The kaiju then came into view. Both pilots on Omega Trinity were shocked to see Oxus again after so long.

"I THOUGHT WE KILLED THAT THING!" Anthony yelled.

"This is the first one that you killed since coming here correct?" Xara said

"Yes, and we made sure it was dead." Abby said.

"But now it's back in black apparently." Anthony said.

"It looks like it's covered in dark magic, the dark wizard must be behind this." Xara said.

"We'll discuss this later, but right now we need to kill this thing pronto!" Anthony said.

Omega Trinity and Violet Thunder then charged at Oxus. Omega then activated its electric brass knuckles, and Violet activated its plasma cannons and fired at Oxus. The shots landed directly but the beast didn't flinch and just raised its tails. It fired the purple beams at the jaegers but they moved out of the way just in time.

"Woah, Oxus didn't do that when we first fought." Abby said.

Oxus then slammed into Omega with its crest, but only causing minimal damage. "I an tired of you always slamming into us!" Anthony said. They threw Oxus into the mountain said and fired their heavy cannons. When the smoke cleared the beast was still standing strong.

"Let us have a swing at it." Xara said activating two blades that came out of its forearms. They started slashing the kaiju left and right causing major damage to its flesh. Then slammed both tails into Violets side and sent it flying. "ARG- this thing is tough." Xara said.

They quickly got up and started slashing at it once more. Omega then came in and put Oxus into a headlock. The cuts came in so fast that Oxus couldn't hold back its new power. It created a pulse that pushed the jaeger of of it and slamming into the ground. Violet was then thrown back into the mountain, it tried to get up but was stopped by Oxus slamming it down. Oxus then raised its tails and stabbed them into Violets torso, and started draining it of all its life force.

"AAAAAH!" Xara said when she and her co-pilot were being sucked out of there life force. She looked over and saw her co-pilot was turning into a dried up corpse. "Abby. Anthony. HELP!" She screamed trying to get Oxus off of her and the jaeger.

"We can't shoot or we'll hit her." Abby said.

"I have an idea, we need to push the big red button on our sides at the same time." Anthony said.

"What, Why?" Abby said.

"Onya and I were working on something, we thought that it could help us in battle." Anthony said.

"You better be right!" Abby said. They both pressed their buttons and a surge of energy was diverted to the core reactor. From the core came a great orange beam that hit Oxus straight on. It knocked Oxus off Xara and went through its body, killing it. The core powered down and all systems went back to normal.

"CORE CANNON YEAH!" Anthony yelled with glee.

"Of course you could come up with that." Abby said.

They got out of Omega and went to see how the pilots were doing. When they got into the con-pod they found Xara unconscious and the other mostly mummified. They brought Xara and Violet Thunder back to the library where they treated her wounds. "She is going to be alright, but she needs rest for now." Onya said.

"As long as she is still alive then we are happy." Abby said.

"Oh, and the queen is going to throw you guys a party for keeping the capital safe, it's gonna happen in a week." Onya said.

"I like the sound of that." Anthony said.

"But the catch is that the whole capital will know who saved them, and most won't he happy that humans saved them." Onya said with a regretful tone.

"Of flipping course she did that." Anthony said.

* * *

**The cabin**

"So, those are your titans that protect you." Viren said. Well then, i'll have to get more of the flesh of the beast to destroy Xadia once and for all." He then left for Katolis with the knowledge that he needs to defeat the Dragon Queen.

**Hey guys, I hope you all like it, tell me what you think about it and the next one will be out soon, have a great day :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sacred Library, Capital of Xadia**

"It has been a week since Oxus has returned, and the party preparations are underway." Abby said. "And we need to show ourselves to the public which is going to be a nightmare."

"Yup, and we are gonna probably die by the mob." Anthony said.

"Onya said that there will be security to keep us safe, but I do agree that we're going to be in big trouble." Abby said.

"And it sucks that we have to wear a suit, I never liked those." Anthony said.

"Well i'm going to be wearing a beautiful dress, they say it's really comfortable." Abby said.

"I thought you didn't like going to fancy parties." Anthony said.

"I don't, but we have to go anyways so such it up." Abby said. "Also it starts in an hour so get ready." Abby went into the other room to change into her dress that was Sky Elf in nature. Anthony on the other hand had a suit of Fire Elf design, and he didn't like the look at all. He put it on and looked in the mirror and said, "I look like a rotisserie chicken." He pouted and turned around and saw Abby in a white flowing dress with sparkles at the end of the dress.

"They gave you that but made me look like a burnt steak with legs." Anthony said.

"What, you want to trade?" Abby said trying to hold in her laughter seeing Anthony in a dress in her mind.

"Shut up, let's go meet the locals already." Anthony said. They both left and were met by guards to escort them to the dance hall. When they got there they were hidden to save the surprise for the populus. The queen would be giving a speech first to thank the pilots of Omega and Violet for their defence of the capital.

"It brings me great pleasure to see all of my people celebrating the defence of our capital from the beast that wished to destroy it." The Dragon Queen said. "And I would like to thank the family of the pilot we have lost a week ago, his sacrifice will not be in vane."

"And as his general and co-pilot I would like to give a toast to him for his bravery for protecting the ones he loved, may he rest in peace." Xara said now fully recovered.

"May he rest in peace." The crowd said pouring some of their drink to the ground and drinking what remained.

"Now I would like to welcome the pilots of the first titan that came to be." The Dragon Queen said. She motioned Abby and Anthony to come to the table facing the crowd. They both hesitated for a few seconds until revealing that the ones who have saved the elves were humans all along.

"What, their human!" "This has to be a joke!" "Why would humans save us!" The people in the crowd said in anger.

"Well, we're dead." Anthony said.

"Citizens, let me explain." The Dragon Queen said. " These humans come from another world, not the humans that you know of on this planet."

The crowd went silent to the news that these humans were from another world. Most were shocked, others were confused, angry, or dumbfounded until one spoke up and said, "Where do they come from exactly?"

"They come from a planet called Earth, and they are the only species on the planet that has their level of intelligence." Xara said. "And they are fighting the massive creatures called kaiju."

"They were also kind enough to help us with creating our own giant, Violet Thunder." The Dragon Queen said. "Also if I am informed of any hostilities toward them by anybody then I will deal with you personally."

Everyone in the crowd was shocked by the queens threat, and it was rare to even see her angry in the first place. After a few minutes people started asking Abby and Anthony about there jaeger and how it works.

"So it works on a power source that isn't magic, that seems impossible." "How did you get here?" "Are you here to help or destroy us?" The citizens said trying to get answers.

"Okay, that is enough." Xara said. The citizens then backed off and went to spread their newfound knowledge. The party went without any attack from anybody in the crowd, mainly due to the queens threat. The dance came and people were talking, drinking and all over having a good time.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Anthony said.

"Okay, don't be gone for to long." Abby said.

Anthony went to see if there was a balcony where he could rest and breath. He found one and it already had someone there, Xara. He walked up to her and taped her shoulder, but when she turned around she put a knife right in his face. If he hadn't gone the bathroom a few minutes ago then he would have pissed himself right then and there.

"Oh, sorry for that Anthony, I'm not usually that jumpy." Xara said.

"Well you scared me that's for sure." Anthony said. "So what are you doing."

"Getting some fresh air, you?" Xara said.

"Same, are you doing alright?" Anthony said.

"Still recovering from the battle, Onya said that I should lay off from bossing my men around for a while." Xara said. "But it still haunts me that I could have died right then and there if you and Abby didn't save me."

"Yeah, we never know what battle we will die in, but we can make the most of it." Anthony said. "The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"Nice saying, did someone say it in your world." Xara said.

"A movie character named Thanos, but i'll explain that later." Anthony said.

"Oh, okay." Xara said. There was a silence for a few seconds before she spoke up again. "Also, thanks for saving my people again."

"What are you gonna kiss me again?" Anthony said jokingly. He was then spun and she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and kissed him again for a second time. She was holding him close and he didn't know what to do. His mind was blank for a few second before she let go of the kiss, her hands were still around his shoulders though.

"That answer your question?" Xara said.

"Y-yeah, and why did you do that again?" Anthony said.

"Because you and Abby are the only humans I respect in this world." Xara said.

The moon light shown on them for one last time. Anthony then wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in. Her breath could be felt on his face until he kissed her by surprise. She was shocked by his boldness, but she didn't mind at all. She embraced the kiss and held it for a few seconds before they were interrupted by someone. They got out of it and saw who it was.

"I see that you two are having fun." Abby said with a smug look.

"How long were you there?" Anthony said.

"Enough to get a pic." Abby said while waving the photo in their face.

"I'm gonna kill you if you show that to anybody." Anthony said.

"I won't, I promise." Abby said. "I'm gonna go get a drink, i'll leave you two love birds alone."

"Ugh, STOP!" Anthony said. Abby then left to get a drink. Xara was just trying to keep her laughter in from the confrontation, then they went back to talking at the balcony.

"So, you're a Lava Elf right?" Anthony said.

"Fire Elf, and why?" Xara said.

"How can you guys wear this?" Anthony said pointing at his suit.

"Well, i'm wearing a dress so I wouldn't know." Xara.

"Ugh, never mind." Anthony said. He then looked at the sky and saw something. "What is that." He pointed.

"What, what is Sol Regem doing here!" Xara said.

"Who's Sol Regem?" Anthony said.

"He's the defender of the border, something must be important for him to be here." Xara said. She then went to find the queen and tell her what is happening. Anthony got Abby and went at well to see what was going on.

"My queen Sol Re-" Xara said before seeing the queen meet with Sole Regem.

"Why are you here and not the border Sol?" The Dragon Queen said.

"Sorry for the Intrusion but I bring great news." Sol Regem said. He then lowered is wings to reveal three individuals, an elf, a human, and a baby dragon. He took them off his back and onto the ground.

"These are Rayla and Callum and they brought back your son my queen." Sol Regem said.

The Dragon Queen was speechless by the news that her son was alive at all. "A-are you sure that is him?"

"Yes queen." He then pushed Zym toward his mother to show her that he was her son. The Dragon Queen then sniffed him and was taken aback that it was actually him, her son.

"M-my son, y-you're alive." The Dragon Queen said with a tear going down her scales and she was full of joy.

"M-mommy?" Zym said.

"Yes, it's me, mommy." The Dragon Queen was now crying even more by the realization that he is alive. She then picked him up and put him on her back. "Thank you Sol Regem, for bringing my son back to me."

"I didn't do anything, they did." Sol Regem said pointing at Rayla and Callum.

"Hey, and yes he is a human so don't kill him please." Rayla said.

"I will not, even after what has happened for the past few weeks." The Dragon Queen said.

"Wait, what has happened for the few weeks we were gone?" Rayla said.

"Yeah, I thought you guys...hated…us." Callum said before looking straight at the two other humans there.

"There are other humans here!?" Both Callum and Rayla said.

"This is gonna be interesting to talk about." Anthony said.

**Hey guys, I hope you guys like this chapter and the next one will be out soon, please tell me what you think, have a good day :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sacred Library**

"And you control THAT!" Callum said looking at Omega Trinity.

"Yep, and that covers everything from how we got here and what has happened since being here." Anthony said.

"This is...oh man this is hard to take in." Rayla said trying to stand up. "And we made our own as well?"

"Yes, and I piloted it with another, but he died on the first mission." Xara said. "We held a funeral for him after the attack."

"D-do you mind if I sketched this?" Callum said.

"Not at all, but don't go overboard." Abby said.

"Okay, and where did the Dragon Queen go anyways." Callum said.

"She went back to her cave with her son to reconnect and bond." Xara said.

"Oh, okay." Callum said.

"We've had a long trip and I would like to rest in a bed for a change." Rayla said.

"Of course, my guards will take you and your friend to a spare room to rest for a while." Xara said.

"Callum, you coming?" Rayla said.

"In a minute, I want to draw this 'jaeger', right?" Callum said.

"Yes." Anthony said.

"Okay, see you there." Rayla then left to go to her room. Callum just stayed there drawing Omega Trinity in all of its glory. Abby and Anthony went back to there room and started to decompress.

"Finally, I can take this thing off." Anthony said changing out of his suit. He then spotted Abby with the photo she had taken of him and Xara kissing on the balcony. "You better not show that to anybody or I will kill you."

"But you won't, and I promised that I won't show it to anybody." Abby said with a grin. "I won't ruin your relationship with the general, I mean you two are so cute together."

"UGH, it's not like that okay, she just did that because I came up with the plans and saved everybody." Anthony said.

"Like you can hog all the spotlight, I did as much as you." Abby said.

"You didn't come up with the core cannon, I did." Anthony said.

"But you wouldn't have been able to use it if I wasn't there." Abby said.

Anthony huffed and went back to undressing and get into something comfortable. He went to lay down on the bed until there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see Callum in the doorway.

"Oh, Callum is it, what brings you here?" Anthony said.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me how the jaeger works, it looks very complicated." Callum said.

"Very complicated is an understatement, but go find Onya and she will tell you." Anthony said.

"Oh okay, thanks anyways." Callum said.

Callum then walked away and Anthony closed the door. "Kids, always wanting to know." Abby said. After a while Abby decided to go down and get something to eat.

"Do you want anything?" Abby said.

"Sure, get me a BLT and some water please." Anthony said.

"I'll try." Abby said leaving the room. As she walked down the hallway she noticed a girl pacing near a door, it was Rayla.

"Rayla, you doing okay?" Abby said.

"Yeah, it's just Callum hasn't come back yet, and i'm worried that something may have happened to him." Rayla said.

"Oh, Anthony saw him go and find Onya, I can help you find them." Abby said.

"Thank you, that sounds great." Rayla said.

As they walked down the hallway Abby noticed that Rayla had a little blush on her cheeks. "Let me guess, you like him?" Abby said.

"W-what, we're just friends that is all." Rayla said.

"Sure, Like Anthony and Xara." Abby said.

"What, the general is in a relationship with him?" Rayla said.

"No, she just kissed him twice that is all." Abby said.

"Oh, well that is interesting." Rayla said.

"But keep it under wraps okay." Abby said.

"Yeah sure." Ralya said.

After she said that Abby got a communication from Onya. *_Hey we have a problem Abby, We detected another kaiju next to the ruins of Costalis.*_

"How did you detect another kaiju?" Abby said.

_*I may have built myself a detector when you guys were recovering from Skrills attack.* _Onya said.

"Okay, i'll get Anthony and we'll get to Omega." Abby said.

Abby then ran back to her room and got anthony and headed to Omega Trinity. They got in there con-pods and where about to launch until they saw Violet Thunder turn on. "Xara what are you doing, you can't pilot it all by yourself." Abby said.

*_I'm not, Onya is with me.*_ Xara said.

"What, she hasn't gone through any training!" Anthony said.

*_Just for this once i'd like to see what it's like to be in a jaeger* Onya said._

"Very well, but when we get back we're going to have a talk bout this." Abby said. They set off to the ruins of Costalis and when they got there they were met with two kaiju. The first was bulky, has several armor plates, and had a triangular face. The second one was smaller and slender, it had a horizontal disk shape where its head would be, and had two large hind legs.

"I think we call the big one Crusher and the small one Gigaren." Abby said.

"Okay, sounds good." Xara said.

"We'll take on Crusher while you guys take on Gigaren." Anthony said.

"Okay, lets go." Onya said.

They charged at the kaiju at full speed, Omega activated its Electric Brass Knuckles and Violet activated its wrist swords. Crusher charged at the jaegers while Gigaren stayed back. Violet Thunder leaped high in the air over Crusher and headed straight for Gigaren. Crusher met Omega Trinity in the charge and was pushing it back.

Omega Trinity landed several blow but the armor was nullifying the attacks. Crusher then raised one of its claws and backhanded Omega Trinity into the mountain. Omega got up and fired its plasma cannons to no effect. "Its armor is too strong to get through, we need the heavy cannons." Anthony said.

"Its charging right at us!" Abby said bracing Omega to catch the rampaging kaiju. They were able to catch Crusher and use the force to flip it over them and slam it into the mountain. "I'll keep it occupied, you get the heavy cannons loaded and ready."

"On it." Anthony said. He loaded the heavy cannons and was ready to fire. "They're locked and loaded." The cannons raised on the shoulders and fired heavy armor piercing shells. Crusher screeched in pain when the shells went through its armor, it then charged and tackled Omega making it fall on its front. Crusher then proceeded to tear off the heavy cannons and throw them into the forest. Omega then grabbed Crushers head and flipped it off of its back.

Violet Thunder was having trouble catching Gigaren with its speed advantage. Violet then fired its plasma cannons and was able to land a hit on the kaiju. Gigaren then crashed into several trees and Xara took advantage of this by putting one hand on its neck and the other hand then shown a blade ready to kill the kaiju. Gigaren then turned and kicked Violet Thunder with great force that it sent the jaeger flying into the mountain. "T-that was rough, activate plasma cannons." Xara said.

They fired a volley and it hit the kaiju in its right leg. Gargan then screeched and then charged, but that was a mistake. Violet then activated its blades and swung down, cutting into the flesh of the kaiju. The body of the kaiju fell as the head was separated by the body, Violet then retracted the blades and contacted Omega Trinity.

"Hey guys, we're done with our kaiju, how is yours?" Onya said.

*_Well, we're getting our butts kicked that's for sure.* Abby said._

"Okay, we're on our way." Xara said. When they got there Omega was being tossed around by Crusher. Omega sustained heavy damage and was knocked back. Violet Thunder then jumped onto Crushers back and distracted it from Omega. _*You won't be able to get through its armor, its to thick." _Anthony said.

"Well not for these!" Onya said pressing a button. The back of Violet Thunder then opened and brought out a small sword. Violet took the blade from its sheath and revealed a red blade with white marking on it. "The Sun Forge Sword!" Onya said. "I added it after your first mission."

"Thank you, this will gladly help." Xara said. They swung the sword at Crusher and cut one of its claws clean off. It screeched in pain and stumbled back.

"Woah, now that is something Omega needs." Anthony said.

"Later, let's hope they can handle themselves." Abby said.

Violet Thunder then jumped in the air and cut into Crusher, splitting the kaiju clean in half. The two body parts fell and the cut was cauterised. "This will do great in our arsenal, thank you again Onya." Xara said.

"No problem." Onya said.

* * *

**Castle Dungeon**

Viren looked at the new kaiju flesh that he had gotten and wondered how to harness the powers. "You will now tell me where you came from, _Thgis em tnarg dna hturt eht em wohs!" _Virens eyes then started to glow and he saw everything. The kaiju, the precursors, everything was shown to him.

He then phazed in and out of the Anteverse trying to talk with whoever was there. "H-hello is anybody there?" Viren said.

He was then met with a twelve foot insectoid with a slim body structure. "What, a human!" The insect said.

"I mean no harm, I just want to talk." Viren said.

"Talk to a human, why would I talk to something so vile?" The insect said.

"Your creatures are impressive, perhaps we can come to an arrangement." Viren said.

"You are from the other portal, how are you talking to me?" The insect said.

"Magic, and the beast that you've sent, I think we can make a deal." Viren said.

"What do you purpose?" The insect said.

"You help me kill my enemies and I will help you with yours." Viren said.

"Very well, you scratch my back and I scratch yours, got it." The insect said.

"Yes, and may I ask what is your name or title?" Viren said.

"The Grand Priest."

**Hope you guys like this chapter, this is the longest one I have made, please send feedback and the next one will be out soon, have a great day :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capital of Xadia**

"Okay, calibrate it by 2.33 and that should do it." Abby said.

"Got it, now power it up." Onya said. The machine powered up and several holograms showed up and started scanning for any kaiju signals. "Finally, we got the kaiju tracker up and running."

"And it will be more accurate with the number of kaiju there are." Abby said.

The door opened behind them and Anthony came in to check their progress on the tracker. "So how is it going?"

"It is now fully operational and is scanning as we speak." Onya said.

"How goes Omega Trinities repairs?" Abby said.

"They'll be done in about an hour, I still can't understand how your magic is able to fix our jaeger," Anthony said.

"Well, there are things that we can learn from each other." Onya said. "And we're adding weapons to Omega for other threats as well."

"Cool, are any of them a Sun Forge Sword?" Anthony said with glee.

"Yes, and it's in both of the arms of the jaeger." Onya said.

"YES, I CAN FINALLY USE ONE!" Anthony yelled with happiness on his face.

"Slow down there road runner, we still have to deal with other things like with The Dragon Queen's son." Abby said. "Not to mention Rayla and Callum."

"Right, how is the queen?" Anthony said.

"She is still reconnecting with her son." Onya said.

**The Dragon Queens Cave**

"And what happened next?" The Dragon Queen said.

"Human Callum took me to an abandoned structure and I was struck by lightning." Zym said.

"Are you learning any of your powers at all?" The Dragon Queen said.

"No, but I want you could teach me mommy." Zym said.

"I will if that is what you want, and we can spend more time with each other." The Dragon Queen said.

"I missed you mommy." Zym said.

"I missed you to sweety." The Dragon Queen said. "Now get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Okay." Zym said. Zym then went deeper into the cave and found a place to sleep. The Dragon Queen was happy that her son had returned to her and couldn't wait for the next day. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a noise behind her, it was no other than Sol Regem.

"Myqueen, may I talk to you?" Sol Regem said.

"Yes you may, what is it about?" The Dragon Queen said.

"The humans that were here before I came, are you sure we can trust them?" Sole Regem said.

"Yes, and I will not have anyone harm them at all, elf or dragon." The Dragon Queen said.

"Yes I know, but what if they have an ulterior motive, what will you do then?" Sol Regem said.

"Then we will deal with them quickly, remember we have their technology." THe Dragon Queen said.

"And they're from another planet, I am sorry but I can not trust them at all." Sol Regem said.

"But you were able to trust the human that brought my son back to me." The Dragon Queen said.

"He has proven himself for one that wishes for peace between both sides." Sol Regem said.

"Yes, I have sensed that as well, but I do also sense a small trace of dark magic." The Dragon Queen said.

"Yes he has told me, but I was surprised that he used it to save another dragon." Sol Regem said.

"Yes, but he still used-" They were both interrupted by someone entering the cave, it was Xara.

"My queen I bring knews of the jaegers." Xara said.

"Yes, what about them." The Dragon Queen said.

"They have been fully restored and are ready for combat." Xara said.

"Good, Sol Regen, we will discuss this later." The Dragon Queen said.

"Of course my queen." Sol Regem said. Both Xara and Sol Regem left the cave and left the queen to stay with her son. She went deeper into the cave and layed next to Zym and fell asleep.

**Kingdom of Katolis**

"Aavaros, are you there?" Viren said. Then out of the mirror came Aavaros, a star elf that was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Yes Viren, I am here." Aavaros said.

"I have made a disco-" Viren was then cut off and Aavaros spoke.

"I know about the Precursors Viren, and the giant monsters." Aavaros said.

"Wha-, how did you know that, you're in a mirror?" Viren said.

"I know more than any man, woman, and child alive Viren, and that includes you." Aavaros said. "And I also know that you made a deal to bring the monsters into our world and wipe out the elves and the queen, and in return you will help them with the humans of Earth."

Viren was shocked that he knew all of this with no contact with the outside world. He never thought that a imprisoned elf in a mirror would talk so casually with this revelation. "And I guess that you also know of the human pilots?"

"Yes, but they are clouding my mind, it is as if I can not see them at all." Aavaros said. "They are the ones that you should worry about Viren, if they are not stopped then our plans will be lost."

"I already have a plan for that, I have acquired more of the monster flesh and more troops to rally to our side." Viren said.

"You must also deal with the other kingdoms, as you have told me they will not join you in the fight." Aavaros said. "Have you sent the dark assassins to attack them?"

"Yes, and I have already gotten one letter from one of the other kingdoms that they will join in the fight." Viren said.

"Good, now go tell your people that you are preparing for war." Aavaros said.

"Very well." Viren said. He put the sheet over the mirror and left the dungeon. He spoke with the council about the attacks on the other kingdoms and they agreed that they should tell their people that is to come. The civilians gathered in the town square and saw Viren walk out and about to give a speech.

"People of Katolis, I have come with terrible news." Viren said. "The other kingdoms have been attacked by shadow elves, the same ones that have taken our king, Lord Harrow, from us." The people were shocked by the news that the other kingdoms have been attacked.

"And I have come to tell you that they will help us with the coming conflict that is to come, and I wish that you all with stand beside me and the other kingdoms." Viren said.

"We will fight for the kingdoms that have been attacked." A person in the crowd said. Others then cheered their support for the other kingdoms.

"And I myself, have discovered a way for us to win the war." Viren said. He then showed the public the flesh of the kaiju. "This flesh is from a beast that I have discovered almost killed the Dragon Queen, and with the use of dark magic we can turn the tide of battle in our favor."The crowd cheered and applauded Viren that they will get revenge for their now dead king Harrow.

"Now, who will join on the fight, I wish for any volunteers in the crowd." Viren said. Many men and women then came up and said that they will fight in the battles in the war. Viren then smiled that many would follow him and his creatures into battle. "This is for you Harrow, I shall avenge you."

**Antevers**

"Grand Priest, are you sure it was wise for us to make an alliance with this human, because we don't know if this is a trap or not?" Bishop said.

"I know Bishop, but we do need as many allies as possible in this war, we cannot rely on strenght alone." The Grand Priest said. "Besides, after he helps us with Earth then we will simply invade and kill him."

"But what if they find out?" Bishop said.

"They will not, as long as we keep our heads low then we won't have to worry." The Grand Priest said.

"Shall we send another clone to the world as well?" Bishop said.

"No, Viren will deal with them soon enough, we must lower the defence of Earth as much as possible for the invasion." The Grand Priest said.

"Very well." Bishop then left and the Grand Priest thought of what to do next.

**Capital of Xadia**

Abby walked down the hallway and was really tired and wanted to go to bed as soon as possible. She then heard something drop in a room right next to her. She didn't know anybody was in the room so she prepared herself for anything that could come out of it. She knocked on the door and the door opened to show Xara in her nightgown.

"Hey Abby, how may I help you?" Xara said.

"I heard a noise and went to check in." Abby said.

"Oh, I just dropped a glass of water, please come in." Xara said. Abb then went in and saw the mess on the floor.

"Are you okay, you haven't been the same since your first fight." Abby said.

"Yes I know, it's just that I keep seeing my partners face go dry and him dying over and over." Xara said. "And it's like I can see parts of his past, he always looked up to me and wanted to be just like me."

"Your suffering from PTSD, and the drift connection doesn't help either, trust me I know." Abby said.

"How do you know?" Xara said.

"Well I haven't shared this with much people but Anthony wasn't my first partner." Abby said. "He was my second, my first was my mother."

Xara was shocked by what she had just heard. "Y-your mother?"

"Yes, she piloted Omega with me for a little while after it was built." Abby said. "But one time when we were facing a cat.3 kaiju I blacked out due to the stress."

"And then what happened?" Xara said.

"I woke up in a hospital bed and my family told me that my mother killed the kaiju all by herself, but at a heavy cost." Abby said. "She suffered major brain damage and was in a coma for three months."

"I'm so sorry." Xara said.

"There's more, when I was passed out I saw her childhood when she was growing up, she had to fight everyday for her parents and herself." Abby said. "She took on bullies and adults and won every time to make sure her family was safe."

"Is she dead?" Xara said.

"No, but when she woke up she didn't remember any of us, even the events that took place." Abby said. "That is worse than death, to lose every memory is like living without a soul."

"I'm so sorry for that, losing your mother that way would break anybody." Xara said.

"Well I'm still here because of her, and i am thankful for that." Abby said.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." Xara said.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Abby then left and went back into her room and met Anthony there.

"Where were you?" Anthony said.

"Talking to Xara." Abby said.

"Please don't tell me that you teased her about the kiss, she did it in a honorable way, her words not mine." Anthony said.

"No, we were just talking about girl stuff, nothing you would be interested in." Abby said.

"Okay, good night." Anthony said.

"Good night." Abby then crawled into bed and went to sleep.

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter, please send feed back and the nect one will ne out soon. Have a good day. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kingdom of Katolis**

Viren was in the throne room and was staring at a painting of him and Harrow. He thought of the good times and stories they have shared, especially the one where he spilled all his soup on Harrows wife by accident. He chuckled but then went back to a frown remembering the night that the Shadow Elves attacked and killed Harrow. He then heard the doors open and he looked to see who it was, it was his daughter Claudia, his son Soren, and surprisingly Ezran, Callum's step brother.

"Claudia, Soren your back, and with Ezran nonetheless." Viren said. "And what happened to your hair?" He noticed a white streak in Claudia black hair.

"Oh, Soren was extremely injured so I gave him some of my life energy to heal him." Claudia said.

"You what, I told you that use of that kind dark magic was to dangerous to use, even for me." Viren said. "But, I am proud that you looked out for your brother."

"Yeah, she healed me back to full health and I feel great." Soren said.

"Did you get the egg by any chance?" Viren said.

"N-no father, it hatched before we could get to it and when we got to the hatchling we were stopped by Callum and a Shadow Elf named Rayla." Claudia said.

"Yeah, were so sorry for failing you father." Soren said.

"I forgive you, in fact we don't need it anymore." Viren said.

Both Claudia and Soren were puzzled by what their father just said. He sent them to get the egg at any cost but that almost killed Soren. Ezran was also puzzled by this was wondering what Viren had planned. "Sir Viren, what do you mean."

"I'm glad you asked Ezran, please come with me." Viren said. The group then went into Virens office and it smelled like something died in there. Viren then revealed a giant chunk of flesh that was dark blue and almost made them vomit.

"W-what is that thing?" Claudia said covering her nose.

"This is the flesh of a giant monster that almost killed the Dragon Queen." Viren said.

They were shocked that the flesh, belonging to the creature that almost killed the Dragon Queen, was even acquired by Viren. Claudia looked like she wanted to study the flesh. Soren just wanted to get rid of it, and Ezran was curious on what the monster looked like.

"With a little dark magic I was able to revive the creature and send it to Xadia's capital." Viren said. "And if I got my hands on more of this flesh then I could make an army of these beasts and take over Xadia."

"That sounds cool." Soren said.

"I can't believe that you were able to do that, can you teach me?" Claudia said.

"My father would be disappointed in you Sir Viren." Ezran said.

Everyone looked at Ezran in shock that he would say that, even to an adult that would be so daring to say such a thing. Claudia's mouth was gaping and was processing what he just said. Soren's face was like he looked at a pig getting cut in half. Viren on the other hand went on a different approach. He charged at the ten year old and slammed him into the wall. He picked Ezran up by the collar and said "What did you just say?!"

"I said that my father would be disappointed in you, if he was here then we would have stopped you before you could even say another word about it." Ezran said holding onto Virens arms for support.

"You dare lecture me about King Harrow, He was my best friend and I failed to protect him." Viren said. "But I won't fail anybody else, not a single human."

"So you're going to kill all the Elves in Xadia to get revenge for my father, he would have wanted to de-escalate the conflict." Ezran said.

"They killed your father in cold blood, My best friend, do you even have a sliver of hatred?!" Viren said.

"Of course I have hatred, but only toward the ones that carried out the act, not the entire Elven race." Ezran said.

Viren then let go of Ezran and he fell to the floor. "Take the future king to his room and keep him there." Viren said.

Soren and Claudia then got Ezran out of the office and headed to his room. Viren then look at the door and looked back at the flesh. "This is my only chance I have to save all of humanity from extinction, i'm sorry Harrow." Viren said.

He then gathered the flesh and headed out to the cabin on the outskirts of the kingdom. He thought it was the only way to get revenge for Harrow and was determined to do anything necessary to get to his goal.

* * *

**Capital of Xadia**

Anthony was walking in the hallway reading a book called The Moon's Child. "This is surprisingly go-" He then bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Anthony looked and saw he ran into Rayla and saw Callum with her.

"Hey, sorry for standing in the middle of the hallway." Rayla said.

"Oh it's fine, I should have seen where I was going." Anthony said.

"What are you reading?" Callum said.

"This book is called The Moon's Child, it's really good." Anthony said. "Also how go's the drawing of Omega?"

"There great, got them to the last detail." Callum said.

"Good, and what about you Rayla, what do you think the jaeger?" Anthony said.

"They are still huge, how can humans even build those?" Rayla said.

"With smarts and man power." Anthony said.

_*Anthony are you there?* _Onya said through the communicator.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Rayla and Callum." Anthony said.

_*Okay, we got another kaiju signal coming toward us from the West, and i'm also getting dark magic reading to.*_ Onya said.

"On my way, contact Abby and we'll get to Omega Trinity." Anthony said.

_*Already on it.* _Onya said.

"Sorry kids, duty calls." Anthony said before running the opposite direction.

He and Abby both got there and started up Omega Trinity, with the new upgrades of course. They both walked to the city limits and waited for the kaiju. "Let's hope it's not another Oxus clone, I can't deal with that anymore." Anthony said.

"I know, but we can stop it before it can do anything." Abby said.

"Yeah, let's do this." Anthony said.

They readied their new Sun Forge Blades and the Heavy Cannons. After a few minutes they was the kaiju, and they both had horror in their face, Skrill had returned. They still remember Skrill tossing them like a ragdoll and almost ending their lives.

"Oh great, something worse that Oxus." Anthony said.

"We still know how to beat him, but let's be more careful this time." Abby said.

They then charged at Skrill with their blades and started slashing. Skrill stood firm taking the hits even thought it could kill it. Skrill then grabbed one of Omega Trinities arms and stabbed its hooks into the chest with its other hand. It then retracted and a large hole can be seen in the hull. Omega then used its free hand and shot Skrill with the plasma cannon. Skrill stumbled back and let go of Omega's arm.

"Fire Heavy Cannons." Anthony said._ *Firing Heavy cannons.*_

The shells hit Skrill in the shoulder and head, but the kaiju didn't go down. Skrill then opened its mouth and a dark sphere then launched at Omega. The sphere hit Omega and sent it flying into the outskirts of the city.

"One of its new powers I see." Abby said.

"Well we can use the Core- LOOK OUT!" Anthony yelled.

Three more spheres then crashed into Omega, two in the chest and one hit the con-pod. Omega then fell on its back and didn't move. Skrill then charged at the city destroying some of the building.

"That hurt, we need to get up Abby…..ABBY!" Anthony yelled.

In the Sacred Library Xara was getting suited to help Abby and Anthony with the kaiju. "Are you coming Onya?"

"I can't, I have to monitor the controls." Onya said. "Anthony are you there, Anthony!"

_*Yeah i'm here.* _Anthony said.

"Why aren't you guess getting up, Skrill is destroying the city." Onya said.

_*Abby's hurt pretty bad down here, where is VIolet Thunder?*_ Anthony said.

"I have to monitor the controls, so I can't pilot the jaeger." Onya said.

"Don't worry Anthony i'll be there soon." Xara said running for the door.

"Where are you going?" Onya said.

"I'm going to help Anthony kill that thing." Xara said. She then left and headed toward Omega Trinity.

Skrill was destroying the city left and right, killing hundreds of people per step. Skrill was then hit by a fireball and a lightning bolt, the Dragon Queen and Sol Regem then came into the battle and attacked Skrill.

"How dare you attack such a holy place you demon!" Sol Regem said.

"Fire everything you got." The Dragon Queen said.

They then clashed with Skrill and were giving it their all, but their attacks only distracted the best. Xara was running through the streets and saw the battle taking place. She needed to get to Omega as soon as possible because the fight wasn't going to last long. She grabbed a horse a rode as fast as she could, and when she got there she saw Abby was bleeding from her side and was barely awake. They moved her to one of the escape pods and launched her into the outskirts of the city.

"Are you sure about this" Anthony said.

"It's not like we have much choice." Xara said.

They drifted and felt a sharp pain in their backs but nothing they could handle. They got Omega up and saw the battle between the two dragons and the kaiju. The queen was knocked down and Sol Regem was on Skrills back shooting it with fireballs. Skrill then got a hold of Sol Regems tail and through him across the city. Omega then rammed into Skrill causing it to fall back. Omega then activated the Sun Forge Blades and stabbed Skrill straight in the chest. Skrill screeched out in pain and back handed Omega off of it. Omega was able to steady the landing and landed on its feet.

"How did you guys kill this thing the first time?" Xara said.

"We pinned it down and blew its head off, but it's more durable that the last time." Anthony said.

"Then lets stab it through the head." Xara said.

They charged at Skrill who swung at them and missed, they took this and and uppercut the kaiju with the blade. The blade went through the top of Skrills head and killed it instantly. They retracted the blade and the kaiju fell defeated. They looked at the city and the civilians that were in the area of Skrill attack cheered and clapped. They got back onto the Library and were about to disengage the drift.

"You guys ready?" Onya said.

"Yeah, but did you get Abby?" Anthony said.

"Yes we did, she is being treated now." Onya said.

"Okay, let's get started." Anthony said.

Onya started the drift separation but something was happening. There was a energy surge and it went through Omega's circuit. The surge went into the con=pod and hit Anthony and Xara.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" They both screamed in pain until going limp.

"Get them out of there!" Onya said. The guards ran into the con-pod and tried to disconnect them from the jaeger. The controls weren't responding and they couldn't get them out of the drift.

"Oh no." Onya said.

* * *

**Hey guys, the 13th chapter is out and I hope you like it, please send feedback and the next one will be out soon, have a good day :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sacred Library Medical Ward, Capital of Xadia**

Abby's vision was blurry and she couldn't hear much. She looked around to see where she was, all she saw were Anthony and Xara in beds with the jaeger controls still attached. She then saw a nurse and faintly said "W-what happened."

The nurse then ran to Abby's side and said "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, i'll call Onya and she will explain everything."

Onya then walked in and saw that Abby was awake. She walked over and told the nurse to get more medicine. "You gave us quite the scare, but we were able to stabilize you." Onya said.

"What happened, did we saved the city?" Abby said in a weak tone.

"Well you were injured and Xara took your place, but they were able to take down Skrill." Onya said.

"W-why are they in beds right next to me?" Abby said.

"When they tried to disconnect something happened, and now they're stuck in the drift." Onya said.

"WHAT!" Abby then jumped up and got out of bed. "Why are they still in the drift?!"

"Abby slow down, your wounds need to heal." Onya said.

"I'll get back in bed if you explain what in the world is going on!" Abby yelled.

"We don't know why their still connected, but I do have a theory." Onya said.

"Then spill it!" Abby said.

"Okay, okay." Onya said. "Human and Elf brains are similar in a lot of ways, but the Frontal Lobe, Temporal Lobe, and Motor Strip are vastly different."

"So you're saying that Human and Elf brains are incompatible?" Abby said.

"In a sense yes, when they tried to disconnect their brains must have gone into shock due to the sensory and neurological overload." Onya said.

"So are they going to be stuck like this forever?" Abby said.

"We don't know, all we can do is watch." Onya said.

Abby was heartbroken, she knew Anthony for a long time and to see him like this reminds her of her mother. She looked at Anthony and Xara and fell to her knees. The nurses helped her up and got her back into bed.

"Anthony please, don't leave me." Abby said. "Please come back."

* * *

**Xara's POV**

When she woke up she felt like a avalanche hit her at full force. She looked around and saw nothing but a black room. She then remembered what had happened and called out for anyone and everyone. "Anthony! Abby! Onya! Where am I!" She yelled. She then heard a voice come from behind her, when she turned she was in a public square. The first thing she noticed were all the humans walking around and talking.

Is this Earth, where Abby and Anthony come from? She looked around and tried to find Abby or Anthony. She then heard Anthony's voice and saw him with a girl, they were both young, especially Anthony.

"Anthony there you are!" When she tried to hug him she phased right through him. She was shocked that she couldn't touch him, and that he couldn't hear her. He followed him and the young girl to a house on a beach. When the door opened they were greeted by an older woman with a tray in her hands.

"Anthony, Tera, you just make it to lunch." The older woman said.

"Like I would miss your great cooking." Anthony said.

"Come in and help us set up." The older woman said.

They walked in and Xara saw many people in the house. A few older people, many young kids, and many young adults. She walked through the house and saw Anthony talk to a older gentleman.

"How are you doing dad?" Anthony said.

"Oh you know, watching the game and having a blast." The gentleman said with laughter.

Xara instantly knew that these people were Anthony's family, and the older woman must have been his mother. She then saw kids run through her and tackle Anthony.

"Hi uncle Anthony, did you get up presents!" The young kids said.

"Let me think…...YEP!" Anthony said then pulling out a bag full of toys. He handed the kids their toys and they loved them.

"Thank you uncle Anthony, you're the best." One of the kids said.

"No problem, now go have fun with them." Anthony said. But before the kids could go they were stopped by Anthony's mother.

"You can play with them after lunch, now go wash up." The mother said.

The kids then left the wash their hands and get ready for the big meal. All of the family member were then seated and were ready for the food. Xara was shocked by the amount of food that was presented. Pork, steak, fish, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, salads, and bread, she was hungry just staring at the food. All the family members started eating and telling stories.

"So, how you and your girlfriend Anthony?" Anthony's cousin said.

"You mean my now fiance." Anthony said.

"You sly dog, how long were you keeping this from us?" Anthony's father said.

"He did it yesterday on out date, and I gladly said yes." Anthony's fiance said.

"Cheers to the new married couple!" Anthony's sister said.

"CHEERS!" The entire room was filled with happiness until a siren went off. Everyone then went silent and were wondering what was going on. Then out of nowhere a blast hit the house, Xara covered her face but then found herself in the center of a city. She didn't know where she was until she turned around. She saw a man sitting on a sidewalk bench and noticed many empty canister next to him. She looked closer and saw it was Anthony, she then noticed something in his hand.

When she looked at what it was she saw a picture of his family. She then pieced the puzzle the together and stood in fear. He was the only one to survive the house falling onto the family. She didn't know what to say, she just saw a happy family killed in just one shot. She then heard a loud voice come say _*Join the Jaeger Program, the defence against the kaiju is hear, join now!*._ The voice said this over and over again, she then turned and was now in a room with Anthony and another man.

"So you want into the Jaeger Program because your family was killed on K-Day?" The man said.

"Yes sir, and I know i'm not the most stable man on the planet but you said that you need the best of the best." Anthony said. "Well i'm the best construction worker in the state."

"Son, you would be better in building the jaeger, not piloting them." The man said.

"I know, but look back at my record, I've done Karate and Aikido, you need me." Anthony said.

"But you have not done well in mental health, i'm sorry, you're not joining." The man said.

"NO!" Anthony yelled. "What if it was your family!"

"Don't bring them up in this." The man said.

"I'm not leaving until I get in!" Anthony said.

"The answer is no." The man said. "Now get out before I call security."

"I am already a broken man, and I don't care what you throw at me." Anthony said. "I will not break because you tell me to, I WILL GET INTO THIS PROGRAM!"

Xara was taken aback by Anthony's outburst, she didn't think of him as the angry and serious type. She took a breath and listened to the conversation again. The man then sat down in his seat and said "You really want in this program?"

"Yes sir." Anthony said giving a salute.

"Then you are in effective immediately, you may now call me Major Pentecost." The man said.

Xara was shocked by what had just happened, Anthony pulled through and got into the program. Then suddenly a white light consumed the room and she yelled "ANTHONY!" before being swallowed by the light herself.

* * *

**Anthony's POV**

Anthony opened his eyes and saw he was in a black room. He quickly got up and assessed his situation. "Okay i'm in a dark room and don't know how to get out, what would Abby do?" Anthony said. He then heard a young girl's voice and turned to see he was now in a forest. He was confused on how he got there until he heard the voice again. He followed where it was coming from and found two individuals. One of them was a thirty-ish looking Fire Elf and the other was a young Fire Elf girl.

"Now, attack again." The man said. The girl attacked with a fury of slashes and strikes, but her attacks weren't getting through the man's defences. The man then slapped her away and she fell to the ground. "Your attacks are getting better, but you still need years to refine it Xara."

'The young girl is Xara!' Anthony thought. He was then cut off when Xara threw her sword straight at him. He braced for the sword but he didn't feel any pain, he looked and saw the sword was in his stomach but didn't hurt. He then looked behind him and the sword went through him and hit the tree. He walked to the side and noticed that the sword phazed through him.

He thought that he was going to pass out but then heard the man say "You must control your anger, if you don't then you will die."

"I know father, but it's so frustrating that it takes so long to learn anything." Xara said.

"What you need is patience, that is the key to success." The man said.

'So that guy is her father, kinda harsh on the kid there man.' Anthony thought. He walked toward them to see if they would attack, but it's like they didn't see him at all. He then heard laughter behind him, when he looked he was in a house. He noticed there was a fire place and Xara and her father on a seat. Her father was reading her a kind of book, he saw the cover and it read 'The Fire of Hope'.

"Can you read the next chapter dad?" Xara said.

"Tomorrow honey, you need to go to bed." Xara's father said.

"Fine, night." Xara said. She got up and went up the stairs, but something caught her eye. "Dad, who is that?" She pointed to a group outside. Her father looked and had a look of fear on his face.

"Xara, get to the woods and find help, NOW!" Her father said.

Xara didn't know what to do but she got her sword and ran out of the house and into the woods. Her father also got his sword but stayed to face the group of men. "Xara, whatever you do don't stop running!" Her father said.

He unsheathed his sword and went to the front lawn. He was met with about a dozen men with military grade armor. "What do you want?" Xara's father said.

"Isn't it obvious, we want the girl." One of the men said. "She could sell for a lot of money on the black market."

"You humans will not take my daughter, i'll kill every last one of you before you can lay a finger on her." Xara's father said.

"Then you'll have to die." The man said.

They all attacked him and three fell instantly to his blade. He blocked two blades with his sheath and sliced their heads clean off. He was then blindsided by a flail hitting him in the face knocking him over. He got up fast enough and blocked a spear, then using the momentum he took the spear and impaled the man who wielded it. Now it was a six to one, and he didn't break a sweat. "You came unprepared for this fight." Xara's father said.

"Oh, did we?" The man said.

Xara's father then felt a sharp pain in his back and fell to his knees. He looked at his back and saw an arrow, shot by a person in the bushes. He got up and pulled it out and said "It will take more than an arrow to kill me."

"Look again." The man said.

Xara's father then looked at the arrow's tip and saw a dark sappy substance, it was poison. He threw the arrow away and said "Then i'll have to kill you be for the poison takes-" he then fell to his knees once more and his vision went blurry.

"Hydroxus sap, extremely dangerous to the touch." The man said. "But in the body, it kills you faster than a Sun Forge Blade on a hot day."

Xara's father tried to get up but fell straight to the ground and couldn't move at all. He tried to use all his strength to keep on fighting but to no avail. He was then stepped on by the man and the man said "It is a shame that you'll never see your daughter ever again, but take note that i'll treat her like my own." he said with a laugh.

"Hey!" A voice said behind the group. They all turned around and saw Xara with her sword out. "Let my father go!"

"What are you going to do little girl, there are six of use here and one in the bushes." The mans said. "What is a little girl like you going to do except make us filthy rich?"

"I'm not the one that you should be worried about." Xara said. Then out of nowhere ten shadowy figures then jumped out of the trees and attacked the group. They killed four of them in a second, and wounded the man and the other person there. Then another shadowy figure brought out the archers body and dropped it. Xara then walked up and killed the person next to the man, she then turned to the man and gave him a death glare.

"Okay kid you proved your point, now please don't kill me!" The man said.

"You killed my father, why should I spare your life." Xara said cutting his head off and watching it roll. She then looked at her dead father and fell to her knees and started to cry. The other Elves then gathered around her and comforted her.

"Xara, i'm sorry we weren't able to be faster." One of the Elves said.

Then there was a bright light that took up Anthony's vision. "XARA!" He said before being consumed by the light.

* * *

**Sacred Library Medical Ward, Capital of Xadia**

Onya was looking at data that she could use to try and get Anthony and Xara out of their coma. She then heard a faint voice from both Anthony and Xara. She looked and saw that they were waking up, she ran to their side and said "Anthony, Xara, you're awake!"

"W-what happened?" Anthony said.

"You both had a neurological and mental overload and went into a coma, i'm so glad that you guys are awake." Onya said.

"H-how long were we out?" Xara said.

"A few hours, i'll get Abby and the other nurses." Onya said. She went to inform the others that they woke up and they got out of the drift. Onya, Abby, and the nurses ran into the room and aw Anthony and Xara try and get up. Abby then body slammed Anthony with a hug and they both fell.

"YOU IDIOT, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Abby said.

"Wha-Abby I just got up, please get off of me." Anthony said.

"Let me have this, you could have died!" Abby said hugging him tighter.

"Well you're the one killing me, now please get off." Anthony said.

"Well, she has a better grip than you." Xara said.

_'Later that day'_

"Ugh, that was a pain." Anthony said on a balcony getting fresh air.

"Hey, you okay?" Xara said.

"Oh Xara, yeah i'm doing fine, you want to join me?" Anthony said.

"Sure." Xara then walked and joined him on the balcony.

"Hey, did you see anything in the drift?" Anthony said.

"Y-yes." Xara said with hesitation. "You?"

"Yeah, it must be hard having your father die." Anthony said.

"But not as bad as losing your entire family, you don't have to put up the Charade anymore." Xara said.

"That is what you saw!" Anthony said.

"Yes, and i'm so sorry for your loss." Xara said. "I couldn't even imagine going through that."

"But you did with your father." Anthony said.

"He trained me so when someone I care about dies, I just move on and keep fighting." Xara said. "You were a civilian when it happened, that usually destroys a person's mind."

"Y-yup." Anthony said starting to cry. He gave Xara a hug and said "I-I don't want to go through that ever again."

Xara just embraced the hug and said "I don't either, but we all must go forward and remember those we have lost."

Anthony then let Xara go and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Y-yeah, move on."

Xara then walked away, but before she walked off the balcony she said "Hey, come to my room tonight, I have something to show you." She said with a wink. She then walked into the other room and left.

"I'll be there." Anthony said. "I-I'll be there."

* * *

**Hey guys, finally done with this chapter, hope you guys like it and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sacred Library, Capital of Xadia**

Anthony was in a happy mood, but a better happy mood. He didn't think of anything when walking down the hallway. He was carrying a book and held it tightly to his side. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Abby with a smile. She then tackled him to the ground with a giant hug like in the medical ward.

"A-abby, I c-can't breath!" Anthony said.

"Oh, sorry." Abby said letting Anthony go of her grip. They both got up and Abby said "Where were you last night?"

"Oh, I was with Xara in her room." Anthony said with a smile on his face. "And I was having a great time."

"What do you mea- oh my god." Abby said with a shocked look on her face and said in an angry tone "You did it!"

"Did what?" Anthony said confused.

"You know, the thing." Abby said.

"What thing, what are you talking about?" Anthony said.

"Oh my god you can not be this dense, i'm saying you two has sex." Abby said.

"WHAT NO, she just showed me her family tree book." Anthony said holding a book to her face.

"Oh really, let me see that." Abby then snatched the book from Anthony and looked through it. She saw pages upon pages of people and what they did in their life. Abby then handed the book back to Anthony and said "Sorry for my outburst, I shouldn't have accused you of that."

"It's okay, we did it after she showed me." Anthony said.

"YOU WHAT!" Abby yelled.

"HA, tricked you." Anthony said with a smug grin.

"Ugh, I can't believe you did that to me." Abby said.

"You should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless." Anthony said laughing.

"Anyways, I came to see how you were doing after the whole incident." Abby said.

"Oh, i'm okay." Anthony said. "How is your injury?"

"It's fully healed, I swear their healing abilities are off the charts." Abby said.

_*Hey Abby, are you there?* _Onya said.

"Yeah i'm here, what's up?" Abby said.

_*I just wanted to say that…..I MADE A BREAKTHROUGH!* _Onya screamed. _*GET YOUR AND ANTHONY'S BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!*_

"Ouch, son of a- okay we'll be there in a second, can you at least tell us what you found." Abby said.

_*You'll have to come and see for yourself.* _Onya said.

Abby and Anthony went to the lab and saw that there were charts, graphs, and holographs all over the place. Then they saw Onya she was with Xara, Callum, and Rayla. They walked over and asked what she had found.

"Well, remember the portal that brought you guys here?" Onya said.

"Yeah, and that we can't close it." Anthony said.

"Well….I FOUND A WAY TO SEND YOU GUYS BACK!" Onya screamed.

"Wait, you what!" Abby said.

"W-we can go home!" Anthony said. "B-but how did you find out?"

"Well I had a theory, when you guys came here you guy were with Oxus." Onya said. "And you said that there was no way you guys could go back, but the only ones that can travel the breach are the kaiju."

"What she is saying is that if we put kaiju flesh onto your jaeger, and use of some magic then you can go home." Xara said.

Abby's and Anthony's mouths were a gape by the information. Abby could finally see her kid and husband and be happy again. She missed how her kids would run at her when she would walk through the front door. Anthony was as excited to see all of their friends again and tell them about Xadia. "How long until we can go!?" Anthony said.

"Until we can get kaiju flesh which won't be hard." Onya said. "We can just go to Costalia and get some."

"That sounds great." Abby said.

"Yeah, and you guys can see our world as well with it." Anthony said.

"We were coming with anyways." Xara said.

"Yes we are." Onya said.

"Wait, then who is going to man the controls?" Abby said.

"I already told my science team all they need to know about it." Onya said. "Now let's head to Earth!"

All four pilots got into their jaegers and headed to Costalia, but they said their goodbyes first. As they got there they found the rotting corpses of the kaiju they has slayed weeks prior. They tore off some flesh and put it between some armor plates. They then descended to the depths of the ocean where the breach lays dormant.

"You guys ready?" Abby said.

"Yeah, let's see your home." Xara said.

When they got close to the breach it opened and sucked them in. They were able to guide themselves and were able to find the breach that lead to Earth. They went through and their sensors went haywire. "What's going on?" Abby said.

"We're getting a flood of data from the Shatterdome." Anthony said.

_*Hey, we're picking up scans of other jaeger's fighting a kaiju.* _Onya said.

"Yeah, it's Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon." Abby said.

"And their fighting a cat.4, and another is heading their way." Anthony said.

_*And a third jaeger called 'Striker Eureka'.* _Xara said.

"Wait, they finished building it, how did they do it so fast?" Anthony said.

"I don't know but we need to help them." Abby said.

They swam to the surface to see that the cat.4 was named Otachi. Otachi swung its tail and clamped onto Crimson Typhoons con-pod, ready to crush it. Violet Thunder wasted no time and ran towards Otachi slicing its tail off with its wrist blades. Omega Trinity then Fired its Heavy Cannons and shot Otachi square in the head, causing it to explode and fall dead. The other jaegers just stood there in complete shock until they got a communication from the Shatterdome.

_*Unknown Jaegers, identify yourselves.* _A man said.

"Hey Major, we're back!" Anthony said.

"A-Anthony, How in the world are you alive!" Major Pentecost said.

"We can talk about that later but we need to kill the other kaiju coming out way." Abby said.

Right after they said that Leatherback jumped out of the water and took Crimson Typhoon by surprise. Leatherback then grabbed all three of Crimson Typhoons arms and ripped them from their sockets. It then proceeded to beat Typhoon with its own arms and threw it into the harbor. Violet Thunder went behind and brought out its Sun Forge Sword and sliced open Leatherbacks back. Cherno Alpha then put Leatherback into a chokehold and started beating the kaijus head. Omega then took out its own Sun Forge Swords and carve a giant hole into Leatherbacks chest. The kaiju screeched out in pain and then fell into the water dead. The jaegers were then brought back into the Shatterdome for any repairs and to find out what was going Abby and Anthony got out of their con-pod they were greeted by Pentecost and the other pilots of Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, and Striker Eureka. They were then escorted into Pentecost's office and were having a talk.

"How in the world are you alive pilots, and who is piloting the other jaeger!?" Pentecost said.

"Sir, you wouldn't believe us even if we told you." Abby said.

"Just spill it pilot, we don't have time to beat around the bush." Pentecost said.

"When we went to destroy the breach we were teleported to a Elf world and they have been helping us try and get back." Anthony said bluntly.

The entire room fell silent to this information. An Elf world that helped them get back to Earth. Anthony then explained that there were also dragons, humans, magic and what has been going on. He also explained the dark kaiju that have been attacking them and the sorcerer that controls them. They then heard a knock on the door and let the two in, Xara and Onya. They then took off their helmets and showed everyone they were Elves.

"I am General Xara, and this is my Librarian Onya." Xara said.

"I am Major Pentecost and I run the last remaining jaegers at this base." Pentecost said. In the back of his head he was shocked that there were Elves in his office and that they came from another world.

"Wait what do you mean last remaining jaegers, we've only been gone for a few months." Anthony said.

"You were gone for five years." Katie said. Everyone then turned to see Katie and Markus standing in the doorway. Abby and Anthony noticed that Katie had a scar going across her right eye and Markus had a robotic arm.

"F-five years, that isn't possible!" Abby said.

"Well it is, and we're getting our butts kicked." Markus said.

"What about your jaegers, and where is Tim and Charles?" Anthony said.

"Their dead, our jaegers were repaired but were soon destroyed again by a cat.4 called Jindara." Katie said. "But we were able to kill it thanks to Striker Eureka."

"I thought you humans had more jaegers, what happened to them?" Xara said.

"The United Nations thought the Jaeger Program was getting to expensive so they've built the Pacific Wall." Markus said. "But that was quickly destroyed by another cat.4 kaiju called Mutavore which was killed by Striker Eureka."

"They pulled funding from the Jaeger Program, do they want a death wish?" Abby said.

"All of that doesn't matter now, what matters is that we know how to shut the breach and we have backup." Pentecost said.

"But we're short one jaeger." Sasha Kaidonovsky, pilot of Cherno Alpha said.

"We will use Gipsy Danger." Pentecost said. "Mako, I am giving you the order to pilot with Raleigh Becket."

"Really sensei!?" Mako said.

"Yes, desperate times call for desperate measures." Pentecost said. Mako them hugged him and thanked him for finally letting her pilot a jaeger. "Alright pilots, you have your mission, now save the world one last time."

"Yes sir!" All the pilots said except Xara and Onya. They got to their jaeger which were now repaired and headed out to save the world.

* * *

**500ft from the breach**

Gipsy Danger, Cherno Alpha, Omega Trinity, and Violet Thunder were gathered in a defensive position around Striker Eureka who was carrying the bomb. When they got close two kaiju popped up on radar and were heading in fast from different directions. Gipsy Danger and Cherno Alpha went to take the one on the right, while Omega Trinity and Violet Thunder went to fight the one on the left. This left the mark.5 jaeger alone, but Striker Eureka could handle itself just fine.

Omega Trinity and Violet Thunder meet up with the kaiju, now called Scunner. Scunner charged at them and slamming Violet Thunder into a volcanic vent. Violet Thunder then used its arm blades and cut into Scunners horns hold it in place. Omega then came around and tore off the back legs of Scunner causing the kaiju to screech out in pain. Scunner then swiped away Omega and got free of Violets hold. Omega and Violet then activated their plasma cannons and fired round after round at the kaiju causing major damage. Violet then brought out the Sun Forge Sword, which was causing the water around it to instantly vaporize, and slice Scunners head clean off.

Back with Gipsy and Cherno they meet Rajiu head on. Gipsy used its plasma cannons while Cherno charged at the kaiju. Rajiu slammed into Cherno with great force, but cherno held firm punching the kaiju square in the face. Rajiu slammed into the rock and was dazed but got up quickly. Gipsy then brought out its chain sword and carved into Rajiu's back, causing major damage. Cherno then slammed Rajiu's head into the rock and started punching it to death. Gipsy then stabbed into the kaijus head and killed it.

"Hey, how goes your kaiju?" Anthony said.

_*We're finished here, let's get back to Striker.*_ Raleigh said.

*_Hey guys, there's a cat.5 coming out of the breach!* _Chuck Hanson said.

"Wait, a cat.5, how is that possible?" Abby said.

*_They must be pulling out the big guns now.* _Raleigh said.

"Okay, let's go help Striker." Anthony said.

All four jaeger got to Striker who was fighting the cat.5, now called Slattern. Slattern slammed Striker into a volcanic vent and clawed at the jaeger. Striker then used its arm blades and almost amputated Slatterns arms, causing it to screech out in pain. Slattern then slammed its tails into Strikers side and got out of its reach. Three of the four jaegers then activated long range weapons and fired all the rounds into Slattern, but it still stood strong. Omega then fired its Core Cannons and hit Slattern in the chest, going through it and killing Slattern.

_*Where did you get that!?* _Mako said.

_*Guess.* _Onya said.

"Okay, let's get to work on destroying the breach." Abby said.

They got Striker up and tore off flesh from the now dead kaiju. Once this was done Striker went to the and jumped in. The breach swallowed Striker and now was descending into the Antevers. When they got there they activated the timer on the nuclear device and disengaged it from Striker. Striker then used its jets and flew back into the breach to avoid the explosion. The Precursors there watched as the jaeger did this and quickly notified the Grand Priest. However, after sending the message the station went white and the nuclear device activated. When Striker got back to Earth they felt a massive wave that shot them up to the surface of the water.

"Sir, the breach has been destroyed!" a officer said.

"What!" Pentecost said."Send the word that the breach has been destroyed!"

"Sir, there appears to be a sliver of the breach left." The officer said.

_*Yeah, that leads to our world.*_ Xara said.

"Oh, then get back here and we can celebrate." Pentecost said with laughter.

"We're on our way sir." Anthony said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter and please send feedback, have a good day :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kingdom of Katolis**

Viren was in his office thinking on what his next move should be. He hasn't heard of any attacks on Xadia in a while and was growing suspicious. He went to his secret chamber and unraveled cloth from kaiju flesh. He said his spell and his spirit went to the Antevers. When he got there he saw that the Precursors were running around like it was the end of the world. He then found the Grand Priest and wanted to know what was going on.

"Grand Priest, what has happened?" Viren said.

"The humans from Earth have destroyed the portal that connects us with Earth and your world." The Grand Priest said.

"How is that possible, I thought they couldn't destroy the portal." Viren said.

"They found out that only clones can come through the portal and took the flesh from them and put it on their defenders." The Grand Priest said. "Then they activated a weapon and destroyed the cloning station."

"Then what of our plan." Viren said. "We cannot let then stop what we have been preparing for."

"I know that human Viren, but we will make a different portal." The Grand Priest said. "And this time we won't underestimate then."

"Then I will start getting more of your 'clone' flesh and create an army in my world so that you can focus on more things." Viren said.

"Very good human Viren, you are a valuable asset to the cause." The Grand Priest said.

"Then I shall leave." With that Viren went back into his body and started making preparations for the kaiju army. He has already gotten the approval of the council and the other kingdoms to attack Xadia, all he needs to do now is to wait. Suddenly the mirror shined and Aavaros appeared.

"They are using you." Aavaros said. "They will kill you the moment you are not of value to them."

"I know, but my army will be to strong for them to defeat." Viren said. "The modifications I have made to my spells made the beasts far more deadly than in their previous incarnations."

"Like the Grand Priest said, don't underestimate your enemies." Aavaros said. "They will overwhelm you and take over this world, just like the others they have conquered."

**Antevers**

After Viren left the Grand Priest was approached by Bishop. "Grand Priest, I am still spectacle on this human, what if he uses the Clones against us?"

"He cannot, no matter if he brings them back from the dead, we can still control them." The Grand Priest said.

"Then what of the alliance of the Humans and the Elves?" Bishop said.

"Like I have said before, Viren will suit us well, his stronger clones will destroy them for the second invasion." The Grand Priest said. "He is a means to an end after all."

"Then should I make preparations for the new portal?" Bishop said.

"No, we must clone as many clones as we can for the invasion." The Grand Priest said. "Then we can open the portal once again."

**United Nations Headquarters**

"People of the U.N. Council, I bring the best of news" Major Pentecost said. "The breach has been destroyed and we have gained a new ally." He then brought up Xara and Onya to the stage. The entire council gasped at the sight of the Elves and started talking about them.

"Please be quiet so we may continue." Pentecost said. "Now will the pilots of the jaegers step up." One by one the pilots came up and presented themselves to the council. The whole room went up in cheers for the pilots that have saved Earth and Xadia. Then a door from the other side of the room burst open revealing Representative Felix with other individuals.

"May I have the U.N. Council's attention please." Felix said.

"Oh great, here we go again." Markus said.

"I am here to discuss our new 'allies' in the war with the kaiju." Felix said. "How do we know that they aren't here to take over like the precursors."

"Because we have been attacked by them as well whatever your name is." Xara said.

"Representative Felix ma'am, and how do we know that you are in league with them and have brainwashed poor Abby and Anthony?" Felix said.

"Because if were then Anthony wouldn't be so naive." Abby said.

"Yeah...HEY!" Anthony said.

"And that we have brought our own jaeger to help." Onya said.

"Yes, and you so happened to find out how to use the breach to get them home safe and sound." Felix said.

"Hey, me and my father went to the Antevers and we didn't see any Elves there at all." Chuck said. "And why would they allow us to blow up their only means of producing the kaiju?"

"For a bigger plan of course, do you think that they only have one place to create kaiju?" Felix said.

"That is enough!" Everyone then turned to the head of the U.N Council yelling at Felix. "Felix, leave now before I call security to escort you out."

"But I have more to say!" Felix said.

"All you are going to do is make a bigger fool of yourself on live television." The head of the U.N. Council then pointed to a TV screen that showed him saying all of those things. Felix went pale and ran out of the room. The pilots then laughed at Felix's humiliation. The council then told the pilots that there will be a ceremony for the defeat of the kaiju, and that the Elves can bring more representatives from their world to Earth. The pilots then left to prepare for the ceremony.

The ceremony was underway after a few day of preparation. Onya had found a way to make the time jump of the portal less of an issue and that they could bring representatives from their world. All the pilots were in there rooms getting ready for the ceremony and for the news outlets that were coming.

"Finally, a suit that doesn't make me look like a rotisserie chicken." Anthony said with a smile.

"I thought you looked nice like a meal." Abby said teasing him.

"Yeah yeah, what about your dress?" Anthony said.

"I couldn't wear the dress from Xadia, but this will due." Abby's dress was a dark blue with white marking going down the skirt. They then heard a knock at the door, Abby opened it and was bombarded by her family. They tackled her to the floor and many started crying.

"I can't believe my little girl is back!" Her father said.

"I have missed you for so long!" Her older brother said.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me!" Her younger sister said.

"I see where you get your hugs from." Anthony said with a chuckle.

Abby's family got off of her and helped her up. She was a little dazed until she heard a familiar voice. "A-Abby, it's really you." Her husband said.

When she saw him she burst out into tears and hugged him tight. He embraced the hug and kissed her cheek. "I was so afraid that you died." He said.

"I wish I wasn't gone for so long, but i'm back now." Abby said.

"And don't worry, I didn't remarry." He said.

"Y-you didn't?" Abby said with a shocked look on her face. She thought after so long of being away that he didn't remarry. She wanted him and the kids to have a happy life,. Even if she wasn't there.

"Like I would so that to the woman I love." He said giving her a kiss. Abby was happy and a little shocked that her husband didn't lose faith in her. She was then hugged by who other people, they were her son and daughter.

"Gene, Samantha!" Abby said with excitement. "Look how much you have grown up." Her kids were now in high school, freshmen to be exact.

"We missed you mom." Samantha said.

"Yeah, we didn't lose hope that you would come back." Gene said.

Abby just embraced her kids in a hug and squeezed them until they turned purple. "Okay mom, let us go so we can breath." Gene said. She then let her kid go and was tearing up a little.

"How have they been?" Abby said.

"Well, they didn't want to take after me and my job." Her husband said. " But they wanted to become jaeger pilots just like their mother."

"Oh man i'm gonna cry again, but if any of you die on a mission then i'm going to kill you." Abby said.

Gene and Samantha just laughed and hugged her again. Abby's husband then went over and talked to Anthony.

"So, your my wife's partner, i've heard a lot about you." He said.

"Same about you uh." Anthony said.

"Call me Robbert." Robbert said.

"Okay then Robbert."Anthony said.

They then walked to the ceremony that was starting to commences. The pilots had to walk down a long red carpet in front of many photographers and news outlets. Each group of pilots went after the other. The order went Striker Eureka, Gipsy Danger, Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, Omega Trinity, and then Violet Thunder. Xara and Onya were a little petrified at the flashing lights and all the noise that was coming from all the people.

"Come on, it'll be over quickly." Anthony said.

Xara and Onya then sped run from the door to the table that was waiting for them. As they sat down they noticed all the cameras and reporters that were at this one event. Don't worry, just smile and wave." Xara said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the jaeger pilots that saved Earth from the kaiju threat." Pentecost said. The crowd cheered for the pilots and took many pictures of them.

"Now I will introduce Xara and Onya, the Elves that are now our new allies and the pilots of the newest jaeger." Pentecost said. The press took more photos of Xara and Onya then any of the other pilots put together. Xara and Onya shielded their eyes from the constant flashes from the cameras.

"If I may ask, please don't scare our new guests." Pentecost said. "Now I raise my glass for a toast for the victory and the sacrifices that were during the war." He then raised his glass high and proceeded the spill some on the ground and drink the rest of it. The pilots and others in the crowd did the same and making a little mess.

The ceremony went on like there was no tomorrow, people talked, interviewed the pilots, and tool a lot of footage and pictures back to the news stations. Xara was feeling a bit overwhelmed and went to find a place to rest. She found a garden and decided that it was the best place to hide. When she found a clearing she saw Anthony sitting on a stone bench. She walked up to him and said. "You to huh?"

"Yeah, I don't do giant public gatherings." Anthony said.

"I can see why, those flashing lights can make many people dizzy." Xara said.

"Yeah, so what do you think." Anthony said.

"Of what?" Xara said.

"Of Earth, I know that you haven't been here for a while but just wanting to get input." Anthony said.

"Oh, it's a lot more noisy than I expected." Xara said. "And your people are so confrontational."

"Yeah, but their nice once you get to know them." Anthony said.

"Yeah, like how I met you." Xara said.

"Thanks, and also thank you for saving my people." Anthony said.

"Well you saved mi-" Xara was then cut off by Anthony kissing her. She was shocked that he was the one to move in first, but she didn't mind. They then separated and she said "So what was that one for?"

"Well it's what I would call the beginning of a relationship." Anthony said.

"You mean… you like me?" Xara said.

"Yeah, you wer-" Anthony was then cut off by Xara kissing him. They both embraced each other and after a few seconds they let go of one another.

"I like you to." Xara said.

"I was wondering when you two lovebirds would get together." They then turned to see Abby with the other pilots watching them.

"Good job comrade, you got girl." Aleksis Kaidonovsky, the husband of Sasha.

"Looks like you got a wild on there mate." Chuck said

"And I got A Picture." Abby said waving around the others.

"ABBY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T BURN THAT THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" Anthony said marching over to try and get the picture.

**Well everyone that is a wrap, chapter 16 in now in the history books, please send feedback and have a nice day :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capital of Xadia**

It has been two weeks since the breach has been closed. During this time Abby was with her family catching up on how they were doing. Anthony and Xara were giving the world leaders of Earth tours of Xadia and giving reports about the culture, landscape, and lifestyles of the Elves. Onya was busy working on another jaeger that she named Defender Roxium. All was going good until Rayla and Callum told them some news that they held back.

"Hey Onya, do you have a minute?" Callum said.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Onya said.

Rayla and Callum looked at each other and nodded. "We know who was making the dark kaiju." Rayla said.

Onya was shocked, not that they told her but that they withheld it. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We weren't certain at first, but through some thinking we think Viren is behind this." Callum said.

"Who is Viren?" Onya said.

"He is a dark mage and he is currently incharge of Katolis, at least I think." Callum said.

"We didn't know how to tell you but now you know." rayla said.

"Then we must stop him from making any others, you two get Anthony and Xara and i'll call Abby." Onya said.

"Okay, on it." rayla said.

They soon left to get Anthony and Xara from their tours while Onya called someone on her comlink. "Get me Sir Pentecost immediately, and tell him to get the other pilots."

_*Yes ma'am, may I ask why?* _The Officer said.

"I've gotten some intel that is important to stopping the dark kaiju." Onya said

**Shatterdome Breakroom**

"Then we crushed head like grape, it was glorious." Sasha said.

"Wow, and the other kaiju?" Gene and Samantha said.

"We ripped out its throat and shoved it in mouth." Aleksis said in a Russian accent.

"Will you two give it a rest, I don't want them to die sooner." Abby said.

"Come on, we tell story to everyone's child." Sasha said. "That makes them want to be like us, da?"

"Yeah, but they've already seen me kick kaiju but before." Abby said.

"Yeah, but not Striker Eureka mate." Chuck said. "We killed kaiju before breakfast."

"Shi de, dan woman ne, women zhiqian shale hendue kaiju." Cheung Wei, one of three pilots of Crimson Typhoon said.

"I know that you've also killed many kaiju, but that doesn't take away that i'm a mother and don't want to see my kids die." Abby said.

Just then Major Pentecost came in and said "Pilots come with me, we have a mission for you."

"Come on sir, the kaiju are already gone, what else can we do but celebrate!" Raleigh said a little drunk.

"We aren't done with the kaiju, a user of dark magic has been reviving them in the elf word and you have been talked on defending the planet." Pentecost said. All the pilots were shocked that there were more kaiju. Abby on the other hand was trying to hide her face due to not telling them. All the other pilots then looked at her with some faces being furious, shocked, or being extremely tired.

"Now then, shall we go to the meeting hall?" Pentecost said.

"Yeah, lets go." Markus said with disdain in his voice.

They went to his office and Pentecost explained that they know who and where the dark wizard is. He also told them that they will be shipping out to Xadia as soon as possible. Many of them had worry in their eyes. They didn't want to fight any more, they wanted to settle down and want to relax for a while. After the meeting they got ready to go, they were aloud to bring anything they wanted. Food, personal belongings, and other things that would help them in the new world.

After a few hours they were ready to go, they said their goodbyes to family and friends and went to their jaegers. One by one they left for the breach, Striker Eureka was the last one to go through the breach. "So where is your jaeger?" Chuck said.

"It's in Xadia, you'll see it soon." Abby said.

As they went in they felt a surge of energy in the breach and when they came out it was gone. "That was rough." Chuck said.

"You get use to it, now go north east and you'll find the capital." Abby said. The jaeger followed Striker Eureka for a while until they saw far in the distance a city with many tall building and a giant domed building. "There it is." Abby said.

They went towards the domed building and many doors opened at the sides, each able to fit one jaeger. Each jaeger entered their own door and the doors closed behind them. All the pilots got out of their jaegers and were greeted by Elf guards and were escorted to a large meeting hall. When Abby got there she saw Anthony and Xara talking to the other pilots, she then ran and tackled Anthony in a hug.

"C-can you not d-do that every t-time you see me!" Anthony said choking by Abby's grip.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Abby then got off of Anthony and helped Anthony up. They then were seated and Onya came to the stand.

"Thank you for coming, i'm guessing you all already know why you are here?" Onya said.

"Yeah, to stop a dark wizard." Chuck said.

"Yes, he in in the Kingdom of Katolis, which is preparing to start a war with us." Onya said.

"Then let's get into our jaegers and kill this guy." Sasha said.

"It won't be that simple, there are at thousands of civilians in Katolis." Onya said. "If we send jaegers then that will escalate the war."

"Then what so you propose?" Mako said.

"We send a team and kill him." Onya said. "I've already chosen the members."

"Shei shi huiyuan?" Cheung Wei said.

"W-what?" Onya said.

"He said 'who are the members'." Abby said.

"You know Chinese?" Anthony said.

"Yeah, took it in high school." Abby said.

"The members are Xara, Anthony, Abby, Callum, and Rayla." Onya said.

"Wait, why choose us?" Anthony said.

"One, Xara is an experienced warrior, two, you and Abby were here longer than any other pilots, and three, Callum and Rayla know the kingdom in and out." Onya said.

"Makes sense, but why bring us?" Markus said.

"You'll be defending the city from any possible dark kaiju attacks." Onya said.

"Okay, when do we go?" Abby said.

"When Sir Pentecost bring the necessary equipment." Onya said.

"What equipment?" Anthony said.

**Hangar Bay**

"Greeting pilots, I have brought the equipment for the mission." Pentecost said.

"What did you bring?" Abby said.

Pentecost then took the lid off of a container and showed new weapons. "This here is a plasma rifle, it is a downsized version of the plasma cannons on your jaegers." Pentecost said.

"Woah, this is pretty sweet!" Anthony said.

"Also pistols, grenades and shields." Pentecost said.

"Wait, let me check something." Anthony said looking in all the craits.

"Please tell me you did get hi-" Abby was then interrupted by Anthony yell in excitement.

"YES, YOU MADE ONE!" Anthony then pulled out a minigun.

"You made him a plasma minigun." Abby said. "Of course you made him a plasma minigun." She said with a sigh.

"Now I will give Xara, Rayla, and Callum and course to use these weapons properly." Pentecost said.

After a few hours Pentecost showed them how to fire a gun, throw a grenade, and use the personal shield. When they were done they have chosen their main weapons. Xara had a rifle with a long range scope and a side arm. Rayla had a smg and a grenade launcher. Finally, Callum had twin pistols and a shotgun. Abby thought long and hard about her choices until she chose a rifle and a smg. Anthony didn't need to think, he went with the minigun, rifle, and side arm. After they chose their weapons they were given a ride by Sol Regem to the border to lessen the travel time. When they got there he let them off and went to his perch. They went on their way and were ready for what was to come.

**Sacred Library, Capital of Xadia**

"Hey, Katie and Markus is it?" Onya said.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Katie said.

"Well I know about how you lost your jaeger in a fight with a kaiju a while back." Onya said.

"What are you getting at?" Markus said.

"Well, as a sign of good faith, I decided to create a new jaeger for you guys." Onya said.

"What?!" Katie and Markus said with a look of shock and joy in their face."

"Yep, come with me." Onya said. She lead them to a giant room where the jaeger was being given final touches. The jaeger had a dark blue color scheme, masculine body structure, had a symbol of a phoenix on its chest painted in red, and heavy armor on its arms. "I call it Defender Roxium, what do you think?" Onya said.

Katie and Markus were still dumbfounded by how bulky and how fast the jaeger was built. Markus then gave Onya a giant hug and let go a few seconds later, after that Katie gave her a hug as well.

"When will we be able to pilot it?" Katie said.

"It needs a few minor touch ups, it should be ready in an hour." Onya said.

"That is great, thank you for giving us a second chance." Markus said.

"Only doing my job." Onya said.

**Deep within a forest**

It was late at night and the team had put up camp. Abby, Xara and Ralya were putting up tents while Anthony and Callum were getting firewood. Callum tried his hardest to cut down a tree but wasn't strong enough to go half way through the tree. This is when Anthony got his minigun and shot a focused plasma beam through the tree, cutting it in half. Callum was shocked by what the weapons could do, and he was a little terrified.

"Think smarter, not harder." Anthony said.

"R-right." Callum said picking up pieces of wood.

"So Callum, how goes it with Rayla." Anthony said.

"Wait, what?" Callum said. "We're not in a relationship."

"Really, I thought you were." Anthony said. "You two seen very close."

"Well when you try and return the Dragon Queens child then you tend to grow a bond." Callum said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Anthony said. "Then do you like anybody, you look about 15 years of age."

"I'm 14, and I did like someone." Callum said.

"Who?" Anthony said.

"Her name was Claudia, she was kind, sweet, and wanted to learn so much." Callum said. "But she tried to kill Rayla and capture Zym, so I don't really have any feeling towards her anymore."

"Ah I see, not what she seems." Anthony said. "Well, don't judge a book by its cover, you'll regret it."

"Thanks, and what about you and General Xara, Abby showed me a 'picture' of you two kissing." Callum said.

"She did what!" Anthony yelled. He ran back to camp and screamed at the top of his lungs "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SHOW ANYBODY!"

"Oh sorry, my fingers must have slipped." Abby said with a smug grin.

"GIVE ME THE PICTURE NOW!" Anthony screamed.

"You'll have to catch me first." Abby said running around the campsite with Anthony running after her.

"I love that man." Xara said.

Rayla and Callum both chuckled and were blushing a little group soon went to bed with the picture burned and the team waiting for what was coming in the morning.

**Hey guys, the 17th chapter is out, I had to use google translate because I don't know any Chinese, hope you like it and please send feedback, the next chapter will be out soon, have a great day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Campsite**

It was early morning when Xara woke up. When she did she saw the beautiful sun rise and the tree's that gave her shade. She then smelled an odd aroma outside her tent. She got up and went to see where the smell was coming from. After she got out of her tent she was greeted by Anthony saying "Hey Xara, we made breakfast."

"What is that smell, it doesn't smell like any breakfast I had." Xara said.

"It's called an MRE." Callum said.

"What is an MRE?" Xara said.

"Meal Ready to Eat, I already have yours ready." Abby said.

"Oh, thank you." Xara took a seat right next to Abby and she was handed her MRE and a fork. She looked inside the bag and saw a yellow, white, and brown mush with some seasoning. "What is this?" She said.

"That MRE is eggs and sausage, and we also made coffee." Anthony said.

"What is cof-" Xara was then cut off by Rayla jumping over her at an extremely fast pace and was jumping all over the trees.

"This coffee is amazing, It's like i'm running a nightshade race!" Rayla said zooming around the campsite.

"We may have given her a but to much to drink." Anthony said.

"Then i'll pass on the 'coffee'." Xara then took a bite out of her MRE. As soon as she tasted it she spat it right back out. "UGH- you call this breakfast!" She said.

"Well, it's all we have so suck it up." Abby said.

"Fine." Xara then continued to eat the MRE despite how bad it tasted in her mouth.

After breakfast and calming Rayla down from her coffee rush, they headed out to the nearest human town. They gathered everything and walked the trail to the town. When they got to the town the weather was cold and there was snow everywhere. They decided to see if anybody was selling a map to help them find their way to Katolis. They split up into teams, Abby and Anthony go in the first team, the second was Callum and Rayla, and Xara was on her own. After an hour of searching they regrouped in the town center.

"Any luck?" Abby said.

"No, nobody was selling a map." Callum said.

"Well we could just get on with the trip and not bother with this town." Xara said.

"Listen, I know that you don't like humans but right now we need all the help we can get." Anthony said.

After he said that people started gathering in the town square and were cheering at someone. When Abby and Anthony looked to see who it was they saw a man with a mustache. He looked like he was in his early thirties and was putting on a show for the townspeople. When Anthony got a closer look he saw the man wielding a Sun Forge Knife. He and Abby were shocked that a human from this planet somehow got their hands on a blade such at that.

"Would anybody come up and challenge me?" The man said.

"Hey Callum, who is that guy?" Abby said.

"Oh no, he's the one that almost killed Rayla when we tried to cut off a binding ribbon from her wrist." Callum said.

"Will anybody chal-" The man looked at the crowd and saw Callum. He then walked over and grabbed the boy by the arm. "You, you're the one with the elf!" He said.

Before he could do anything else Anthony shoved him back and said "Hey, hands off."

"You're with him, he's working with an elf!" The mans said.

"Well I don't see any elf around here, do you?" Anthony said.

"Besides, what we do doesn't concern you." Abby said.

"It most certainly does, he helped the vermin into the town and could have killed all of us." The mas said.

Xara didn't take kindly to his words and walked over, but before she could get near him she was stopped by Anthony putting his arm out and saying "tell you what, if I win then you don't accuse him of helping an elf and you give me your knife."

The man was taken aback by Anthony's response and said "What, you can't be serious?"

"Well I am, and if you win then you can take this." Anthony then pulled out a plasma grenade and showed it to the man.

"What is it?" The man said.

"This can help you in any tight situation you are in, press this button and get out of its way and watch the fireworks." Anthony said with a grin.

"Well you certainly give a worthy deal, fine i'll do it." The man said.

"Good." Anthony said. Before he could proceed he was stopped by Abby.

"What do you think you are doing, we can't let them find out who we are." Abby said. "And what if you lose?"

"I won't." Anthony said proceeding to the center. Both Anthony and the man got into position and were awaiting the bell. When the bell rang the man struck at Anthony, but Anthony easily moved out of the way of his attacks. Swing after swing the man missed Anthony and was then knocked down to the ground. Anthony smiled seeing the man trying to strike him but failing miserably. When he walked toward the man he pinned him down to the ground with his foot. "Looks like I w-" Anthony was then blinded by the man throwing dirt into his eyes. The man then stabbed Anthony in the side of his leg with the Sun Forge Knife. Anthony then screamed in pain and fell holding id leg and yelling in pain. The man got up and said "Look likes I wi-" He was then cut off by Xara punching him into a wall fifteen feet behind him.

"That was a dirty trick!" Xara yelled.

"Oh, looks like his friend wants to fight as well." The man said.

"I'll make sure you burn in hell for that!" Xara then lept at the man with her sword. The man was barely able to dodge the strike and retaliate with cutting into Xara's cloak. The cloak then caught fire and without thinking Xara took it off and revealed to everyone that she was an Elf. Everyone then gasped at this discovery and they looked at Anthony and Abby wondering why they as humans would help an Elf.

"So I was right, you are helping Elves." The man said. "Then it looks like i'll have to kill you and your group."

Xara looked around herself and knew that she was outnumbered. She then looked at Anthony still on the floor holding his wound. She then saw the townsfolk getting knives and pitchforks and walking toward her. She then remembered the night where her father died, the thought that it was her turn to save the ones she loved. She prepared herself for the coming attack until they heard a loud bang. Everyone then looked at Abby holding her rifle and shooting rounds into the sky.

"If any of you even think of hurting them I will not hesitate killing you all." Abby said.

Everyone then backed off in horror of what she was holding, except for the man. "What makes you think you're going to leave alive?" The man said.

Abby then shot the man in the leg and he feel down in pain. She then walked over and pointed the barrel of the gun at his face. "That is why, now leave and never come back." Abby said. The man got up and limped away into an alley. She then looked at the townsfolk still in shock and said "Well, are you going to leave or will I have to demonstrate it even more?"

The townsfolk then ran into their houses to make sure they weren't next for Abby to shoot. She then went to Anthony still in pain and got him to his feet. Xara helped with getting Anthony up and brought him to a bench. Callum and Rayla then walked over to see how he was doing.

"You really are an idiot for challenging that guy." Abby said.

"Well, it was a good idea at the time." Anthony said through the pain "OUCH!"

"The good news is that it's cauterized, so it won't be hard to disinfect." Abby said.

"Well yes, Sun Forge Blades were once used as medical tools for extreme wounds." Xara said.

"Until we found out how to use them in combat, they were extremely useful in winning several battles through history." Rayla said.

"Lets go before they come back with troops." Callum said.

"Okay, up you go." Abby said picking up Anthony. They quickly left and went into the woods and to the mountains. After a few hours of walking they set up camp and tended to Anthony's would.

"Oh doctor, am I going to live from this from this tragedy?" Anthony said.

"Well keep up the attitude then will have to amputate your leg." Abby said.

"NEVER MIND!" Anthony said.

"Good, now get some rest." Abby said. "Xara said your will heal if you keep this on it." Abby then put a small cast around his leg and it started to glow green.

"Another cast, well that's just great." Anthony said.

"Hey, we're back." Callum said.

Abby then walked out of the tent and saw that they got a few squirrels, two rabbits, and three fish. "Nice load, that will help save rations." She said.

"I wish it didn't." Xara said.

They started a fire and cooked the animals. Callum had a fish and a rabbit leg, Rayla had two squirrels, and Abby had a full rabbit. They chatted for a while until it got dark, one by one they went to bed and fell asleep. It was 3:00 AM and Anthony woke up and heard a noise outside his tent. He quickly got his rifle and aimed it at the tent hatch. "Who's there?" He said.

Xara then went into the tent and said "Oh sorry, I forgot to put up the food."

"And you're a general why?" Anthony said.

"Well, I graduated at the top of my class." Xara said. "And also i've gotten to know you and Abby so that somewhat played a part."

"Yeah I guess." Anthony said.

"Also I need to take off and change your bandages." Xara said.

"But is a cast, not a ban-" Anthony was then cut off by Xara kissing him. After a few seconds they let go and she said "You really are an idiot."

"Well, you love this idiot." Anthony said.

"Yes I do." Xara said.

**Capital of Xadia**

_*Red alert, Red alert, this is not a drill, all pilots to their jaegers*_ The computer said. The pilots got to their jaegers and activated them. Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, Striker Eureka, and Defender Roxium got outside and were told that two dark kaiju were coming their way. They split into two teams, Cherno and Defender, and Striker and Crimson. When the kaiju got there it was Crusher and Oxus. Cherno and Defender went up against Crusher, and Striker and Crimson went up against Oxus.

Cherno ran up to Crusher and slammed its fists into the heavy armor of the kaiju. Crusher was just annoyed by the attack and slapped away Cherno with its claws. Cherno fell the the ground but quickly got up and dodged a charge attack from Crusher. Defender then came a from behind and jumped onto the kaijus back. Defender then slammed its fists into Chushers head crest and into the ground. Crusher then spun around and slammed its claws into Defenders chest, sending the jaeger flying off of the kaiju. Crusher then got back up and fired a dark beam at Cherno Alpha, the beam hit and was knocking back Cherno Alpha. The jaeger however was standing strong and was able to get out of the beams fire. Defender then slammed into Crushers side and threw the kaiju into the mountain. Defender then activated the plasma cannons and fired at Crusher, but it wasn't doing any damage.

"What do we do, we can't get through its armor." Markus said.

_*Use the Sun Forge Swords I put into your jaeger, that'll do the trick.* _Onya said.

"Okay, Cherno Alpha, cover us." Katie said.

_*Already on it comrades* _Sasha said. Cherno then charged at Crusher and used it electric fists to stun the kaiju. Defender then activated its two Sun Forge Blades and charged at Crusher. Cherno threw the kaiju to the ground and pinned it in place. Crusher tried to get up until the blade cut straight into its head and splitting it in two.

Striker and Crimson charged at Oxus and slammed it into the mountain. Oxus then pushed the two jaegers off of itself and fired dark beams from its two tails at the jaegers. Both jaegers were hit by the blasts and were sent back to the ground. Crimson then activated its plasma cannon and fired at the tails knocking then off from the assault. Striker then brought out its two blades and stabbed Oxus in its sides, lifting it up and throwing it back down with great force. Oxus then used its tails and wiped Striker off. Crimson then got out its three buzz saws and used its signature attack, The Thundercloud Formation. It sliced the kaijus right arm clean off and put several cuts into its chest. Oxus then stabbed its tails into Crimsons chest and started tearing the insides apart.

"Crimson Typhoon, get out of the way so we can use out cannons!" Chuck said.

_*Women zai changmian!* _Crimson then threw the kaiju over its head and in front of Striker. Before the kaiju could react Striker fired its anti-kaiju missiles from its chest and into the kaiju. The kaiju then fell and died soon after.

"Hey Cherno, Defender, how's your kaiju?" Chuck said.

_*It's dead, were heading over to the Library now.* _Katie said.

"Okay, we're heading that way to." Chuck said.

**The Cabin**

Claudia was amazed by the power of these creatures, she thought that they could help with more magic than just reviving them. Viren was happy that his daughter was using dark magic with him to saved the human race from extinction. Soren just watched in aw by his fathers and sisters power to control such beasts.

"When will we be able to create more?" Claudia said with a grin.

"When we get more flesh, it is still hard to get after all." Viren said.

"So these 'precursors' you work with, they made them?" Soren said.

"Yes, and soon we will be able to avenge Harrow and save humanity." Viren said.

"Sounds good to me, and I can also see if I can use other spells with it." Claudia said.

"I am so proud of you two, you are my greatest creations." Viren said. "Dark magic doesn't come close." He then hugged Claudia and Soren with the greatest grin a father could have.

"We love you two dad." Soren said.

**Hey guys, the 18th chapter is out and I hope you enjoy, please send feedback and have a nice day :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capital of Xadia**

"Comrade, will Cherno Alpha be upgraded, we would like long range weaponry." Sasha said.

"Oh sure, i'll put it in with the repairs." Onya said.

"Wonderful comrade, you have drink with us later da?" Aleksis said.

"W-well I don't know about that, I have a lot to work on." Onya said.

"Come on, little break never hurt anybody." Sasha said.

Onya was feeling uneasy when these so called 'Russians' talked to her, she felt like they could kill an elite group of Elves with just their voices alone. Before she could speak she was thankfully saves by one of the other pilots. "Hey leave her alone, she's had a rough day." Katie said.

"Very well, we bring drink to you." Aleksis said. They then left laughing and went to their room to relax. Katie walked over and patted Onyas shoulder.

"You okay?" Katie said.

"Yeah, the humans from the other world are more terrifying than the ones we have here." Onya said.

"They're actually teddy bears once you get to know them, they just want to be friends." Katie said.

"Yeah, but being that I have been raised to resent humans makes it a challenge." Onya said.

"Well… think it as one of your projects." Katie said.

"I don't know, I feel like I can't do it." Onya said.

"Oh please, you made two jaegers, how hard is it to make friends?" Katie said.

"I guess you're right, i'll go later and have a drink later then." Onya said.

"That's good, just go easy on the vodka." Katie said. "It'll leave a bad hangover."

"Okay, I should get back to work now." Onya said.

"See ya." Katie said.

* * *

**Campsite**

Abby woke up to the sound of giggling, she wasn't thinking who it was but she wanted it to stop. She got up and looked outside and heard the noise coming from Anthony's tent. Then she heard Xara say 'Yeah, right there.' Abby then ran out if her tent and stormed into Anthony's tent and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!"

She then noticed Anthony giving Xara a massage, they looked at her with confused looks on their faces. "What did you think we were doing?" Anthony said.

"W-well I t-though y-you two w-were….um." Abby said going red in the face.

"He was just giving me a back massage, my back was having a bad cramp earlier." Xara said.

"Well someone has a dirty mind." Anthony said mockingly.

"S-shut up, i'm gonna make breakfast, what do you want." Abby said.

"None of those MRE's." Xara said. "I'll have a fish."

"And i'll have the bacon and eggs MRE's" Anthony said.

"Okay, don't do anything while i'm cooking." Abby said.

"Oh don't worry, we'll make it extra loud for you to hear." Anthony teased.

"Shut up or you're not getting breakfast." Abby snapped. She then left to cook up some food. Anthony and Xara then laughed seeing Abby with a beet red face.

"Now that worked up an appetite, and i'm not going to kiss you anymore if you keep eating those MRE's." Xara said. Anthony the surprised her with a kiss and then said.

"Consider that my last MRE…. unless there's an emergency." Anthony said.

"Well, that is what they are for." Xara said. They got out of the tent and saw that Callum and Rayla were already eating. They took a seat beside them and waited for Abby to be done with their food. When Abby was done she handed Xara her fish and threw the MRE at Anthony's face.

"Enjoy." Abby said.

"Well if you didn't wake up then I would be enjoying something else." Anthony said with a smug grin. Abby just sat down and ate her food with a death glare aimed at Anthony for being a jerk.

"What is going on?" Callum said to Rayla.

"Are you not seriously paying attention?" Rayla said.

"Well I was eating." Callum said.

"Of course, i'll fill you in later." Rayla said.

"That works for me." Callum said.

After breakfast they headed off on the trail to Katolis. They went through several small towns and didn't get much attention. After a few hours they settled down for dinner in the outskirts of a town. Xara and Rayla kept their hoods and gloves on so they don't get noticed. They ordered and looked at how they were going to take Viren down.

"Does his office have a window?" Abby said.

"No, he likes the privacy." Callum said.

"So sniping him is out of the question." Anthony said.

"Well we can't just walk in, the castle is now heavily guarded due to the attack that killed my father." Callum said.

"Are there any hidden passages, or doorways?" Anthony said.

"The only one that knows is Ezran, but he won't be able to help us from inside." Callum said.

"Even with our technological advantage, we are still heavily outnumbered by at least two hundred to one." Xara said.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Anthony said.

"At the LEAST, and they are friends of Callum, it's not like we can kill them willy nilly." Rayla said.

"Then we're dead in the water." Abby said.

After a few minutes of deep thinking Callum said "I have a plan."

"Okay, let's hear it." Xara said.

"When Abby said 'dead in the water' I remembered that we get shipments of food and goods to the castle by water." Callum said.

"Then we hide in the crates and get into the castle, nice thinking there bud." Anthony said.

"Oh great, more water." Rayla said shivering by just thinking of water.

"But the problem is that, they check incase someone is trying to sneak in, so we'll have to have a distraction." Callum said.

"Will explosives work?" Anthony said.

"No that would make them more on guard, i'll have to fill the roll." Callum said.

"WHAT NO, who knows what Viren will do to you!" Rayla said.

"It's the only choice we have, all the guards would be too distracted to protect me, so I can get you guys in." Callum said.

"He has a point, most of the guards will be wanting to protect him at all costs." Abby said.

"Then we have the plan, get on the boat, sneak in, kill Viren, and high tail it out of there." Anthony said.

"But there is another problem." Callum said. "My brother is most likely there."

"Not to mention Soren and Claudia." Rayla said with disgust.

"Well deal with them when we get to it, but right now we have a game plan and we need to act on it fast." Xara said.

"Yeah, how long until we reach the city?" Anthony said.

"Right now, by tomorrow mid-afternoon." Abby said.

* * *

**Capital of Xadia**

Onya was walking down the hallway ready to meet her fellow pilots in the break room. She had an Elven ale in her hands, it wasn't anything special but she knew that the 'Russians' loved to drink. When she got to the door she opened it and saw the other pilots were throwing her a party. There was a banner that said 'Thanks For Everything Onya!' She was shocked that they did this for her, there was cake, presents, and other goods. She thought it was her birthday due to her always being to busy to celebrate it.

"Welcome comrade!" Aleksis said.

"What is all this?" Onya said.

"This is a party mate, it's to celebrate what you've done for us." Chuck said.

"We thought we could show you our appreciation for helping Abby and Anthony, building more jaegers, and helping us when we were on the ropes." Raleigh said.

"We t-thought of you d-doing your b-best, we are h-honored by it so m-making this p-party would be g-great." Cheung Wei said in english.

"Oh, you can speak english now?" Onya said.

"No he still can't, but he was working on the sentence all day for you." Markus said.

"Welcome to the party." Katie said.

They sat down and had the time of their lives. They ate the food, drank the booze, and opened presents. Onya received a Earth history book from Katie and Markus, a hand carved boomerang from chuck and his father, a traditional hanfu Chinese dress from Cheung, Jin, and Hu Wei, a katana from Mako and Raleigh, and finally a Siberian coat from Sasha and Aleksis. She was overwhelmed by what she had received, all these gifts were from the people that she once resented for being murderers.

"T-thank you for this." Onya said crying.

"Oh don't cry comrade, we are here to help on any way we can." Aleksis said.

"Yeah mate, we'll be here for ya till the very end." Chuck said.

"Thanks, this means a lot to me." Onya said.

"Well let's keep partying till the sun sizes." Markus said drunkenly.

"CHEERS!" They all said with joy. They partied all night long and were all happy with what they did.

* * *

**Kingdom of Katolis**

_*Alright guys, are you ready?* _ Callum said.

"We're getting to the docks now." Abby said. "We are a go."

_*Okay heading in.* _Callum said.

"Callum." Rayla said.

_*Yeah Rayla?* _Callum said.

"Don't die on me, please." Rayla said.

_*Okay, see you guys in there.* _Callum said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Xara said.

"I hope so." Rayla said. They go to the dock and the ship was being inspected as expected. The guards searched every part of the ship and were wondering near the group. Their breath being suppressed by the waves that hit the ship's side, they weren't easy to find. After a few minutes the guards gave the all clear, they were about to leave until a small box fell to the floor. Anthony accidently moved to much to the left and knocked it over. One guard then turned and walked to see what was the cause of the noise. He got really close to seeing the team until a guard from the top deck yelled "Pince Callum has returned!" The guard then ran up the stairs and left.

"That was close." Anthony said.

Abby then smacked him across the head and said. " You think."

"Let's get in the castle." Xara said.

When they got off the boat they took the guards that remained down and ran into the castle.

* * *

**Front of the Castle**

"Prince Callum, we thought that you were dead." One guard said kneeling down.

"Oh, i'm fine, is my brother here?" Callum said.

"Yes sire, he is in his room." The guard said.

"Then take me to him." Callum said. Before he could go inside he was stopped by Viren, Soren, and Claudia walking out to greet him.

"Callum you're back, i'm so glad you're-" Claudia was cut off when Callum spoke.

"I don't care for what you have to say Claudia, after what you did I can never forgive you." Callum said. "And that goes for you to Soren."

Claudia and Soren were shocked by Callums outburst. They didn't think that he would do such a thing to them, this really hit them hard. Viren then walked over and spoke.

"Let me be the first to welcome you back to your home callum." Viren said.

"And let me say that I have no interest talking to you Sir Viren, all I want to do is see my brother." Callum said.

Viren huffed and said "Very well, you may see your brother." He then walked inside to bring Callum to Ezran in his room.

* * *

**Deep in the Castle**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Anthony said.

"Yes, we take the next right here." Rayla said.

After they made the turn they saw Viren, Claudia, Soren and Callum walking in the opposite way. They were talking about how they missed Callum and how his father would be glad to see him, if he was alive.

"Alright we have one shot." Abby said.

Anthony then took out his rifle and turned on the scope. He aimed down the sights and had a clear shot at Virens head. Before he could shoot he heard someone yell 'INTRUDER ALERT!" A guard that had seen them yelled and it alerted Viren to turn around. Anthony in desperation took the shot, but hit Viren in the shoulder. Viren then fell and yelled in pain.

"KILL THEM!" Viren said through the pain. Guards started showing up and it looked like the plan had failed. The team got into position and took a stand for survival.

* * *

**Hey guys, the 19th chapter is out and I hope you like it, please send feedback and the next one will be out soon, have a nice day :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kingdom of Katolis**

The team was in trouble, their plan had failed and were being surrounded. Anthony took the shot but missed while guards went to attack team then went on the defensive and tried to escape from the castle. They were running down the hallway firing at the guards that were pursuing them.

"We need to get out of here!" Abby said.

"We can't go to the docks, that is probably locked down." Xara said.

"Well think of something while me and Rayla shoot!" Anthony said. Anthony shot the guards down with his minigun while Rayla used the grenade launcher. The weapons were on stun which Callum requested then to be set to. The guards were going down one by one and the team were holding their ground. Then a thunderbolt struck the middle of the group dispersing them. When Rayla looked she saw Claudia using dark magic, she then got up and ran for her. When she got close Soren blocked her blades and pushed her back.

"Want a rematch?" Soren said.

"Like you're a challenge." Ralya said slicing with her weapons. She and Soren were in a heated battle while Claudia focused on Abby, Anthony, and Xara. She used a spell and cast two shadow wolves to attack the group. The wolves went for Xara due to her being an elf, but were stopped by Abby shooting them down with her rifle.

Viren was still on the ground holding his shoulder in pain and trying to get away. Callum then pulled out one of his pistoles and aimed it at Virens head. When Viren looked at Callum he was shocked that the boy would try to kill him. "What are you doing!" Viren said.

"Finishing the war once and for all." Callum said.

"CLAUDIA!" Viren screamed. Then a dark chain wrapped around Callums arm before he fired. He looked back and saw Claudia holding the chain and a tear running down her face. Before Callum could reach for his other pistol he was yanked away from Viren and was now facing Claudia.

"Why are you doing this?!" Claudia said.

"He needs to pay for his crimes, he killed my father!" Callum said.

"No the Elves did, i won't let you kill my father." Claudia said. She then cast another spell knocking Callum out cold and him dropping to the floor.

"CALLUM!" Rayla said. She tried to get past Soren but he and the other guards made it impossible. She was then pushed back to the team and when she tried to get to Callum she was stopped by Anthony.

"Rayla, we need to go!" Anthony said.

"But what about Callum!" Rayla said.

"He'll be fine, now come on!" Anthony said shooting the archway making stones fall on the guards. They then ran down the hall and into the courtyard, and a lot of guards. They fired away and hid behind some crates. They were surrounded on all sides and were being shot at by arrows.

"How do we get out of this?" Xara said.

"Anthony, overload your gun and throw it at them." Abby said.

"Wait, my minigun, NO!" Anthony said.

"Yes!" Abby said.

"NO!" Anthony said.

"Just throw it, you can get another one!" Rayla said.

Anthony then overloaded the gun and threw it at the guards, making a large explosion and clearing the way for them to escape. When they ran for the gate an arrow hit Anthony in his thigh and he fell in pain. "Anthony!" The team said.

"GO, NOW!" Anthony said shooting his rifle.

"We won't leave you!" Abby said.

Xara then pushed her and Rayla into cover after a volley of arrow was fired. Another two arrows hit Anthony, one in his thigh and one in his shoulder. He yelled in pain and shot back hitting three guards, now in kill mode. He told the team to run as fast to Xadia as they could and that he'll find a way to get back. The group ran out of the castle with tears in their eyes as they ran into the city. Anthony then shot the gate down shutting the door and making the guards stay in the castle. Claudia and Soren then walked up to Anthony and told the guards to put him in the dungeon for interrogation.

"You're going to be spending a long time here." Soren said.

"Well I hope you're ready to be annoyed." Anthony said.

"You're going to tell us everything you know." Claudia said.

"Like how i'm gonna kick your butts when I get out of here." Anthony said.

They went inside and put him in the dungeon, locking him in heavy duty chains. After that they went to see how their father was doing in the medical ward. When they got there they saw him with a large bandage on his right shoulder and laying on his back resting.

"How is he?" Claudia said.

"He is fine, but the burn is pretty deep so it'll take a while for it to heal." The doctor said.

"Thank you, may we speak with him?" Soren said.

"Oh sure, i'll leave you alone." The doctor then left and went to help with the other patience.

"Hey dad, how are you doing?" Claudia said.

"W-well besides the burn on my shoulder, i'm fine." Viren said.

"That's good, the doc said that you'll make a full recovery, but it will take a while." Soren said.

"We were also able to capture one of the assassins." Claudia said.

"That's great, where is he?" Viren said.

"He is in the dungeon under heavy guard, we'll begin interrogation later in the day." Soren said.

"That's good, we can finally put our plan into full swing." Viren said.

* * *

**Campsite**

"I can't believe ve blew it!" Abby yelled "And Anthony and Callum had to get themselves captured!"

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ralya said. "It's not like we can attack them again."

"Well we can't call for reinforcements, we're on our own." Xara said.

"And we can't go back without them, I need Anthony to pilot Omega with me." Abby said. "I'll call and see what our next course of action will be." She then called Onya and told her what had happened.

_*And then what happened?* _Onya said.

"Anthony got captured and we had to get out of there, what should we do?" Abby said.

_*You need to get them back, can you try and get inside again?* _Onya said.

"No, they probably locked the castle down." Abby said.

_*Then we come in jaegers, they won't stand chance.* _Sasha said.

"We can't do that, there are innocent people here and we can't run the risk of hurting them." Abby said.

_*Then you're out of luck mate, we can't help you, you're on your own now.*_ Chuck said.

"Okay, we'll try and devise a plan and see what happens, over and out." Abby said.

_*Come back safely.*_ Mako said.

* * *

**The next day**

Callum was dizzy by Claudia's magic knocking him out. He felt a weight on his chest and saw Bait, the pet glow toad of Ezran, Bait then proceeded to lick Callum's face. Callum then got up and put Bait in his lap, he looked around and saw that he was in his room in the castle. He then saw Ezran in a chair facing him sleeping with his arm supporting his head. He then woke up when Bait barked at him, when he did he saw Callum up and holding Bait. Ezran then ran up and hugged Callum with a brotherly hug.

"You're awake, finally!" Ezran said.

"Yeah i'm awake, what happened?" Callum said.

"Claudia said your tried to kill Sir Viren, but she knocked you out with magic." Ezran said.

"So the mission was stopped?" Callum said.

"What mission, id Rayla okay?" Ezran said.

"She's fine and i'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here." Callum then got up and tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside.

"They won't let us out, they even closed the secret passages." Ezran said.

"Well crap, it looks like we're gonna be here awhile." Callum said.

"Actually no, look." Ezran said pointing outside the window.

Callum looked where Ezran was pointing at and he could believe who he saw. "Is that Aunt Amaya!" Callum said.

"Yeah, and she looks like she is looking for someone." Ezran said.

In the courtyard General Amaya saw the damage and was wondering what has happened. A guard came and said "There was an assassination attempt on Lord Viren, General Amaya."

In sign language her translator said "Has the attack been successful?"

"No General but he was wounded, we were also able to capture one of the assassins, he was using a powerful weapon that we have never seen before." The guard said.

"Then may I speak with Lord Viren?" The translator said.

"Yes ma'am, come this way." The guard said. When going through the halls Amaya saw the destruction that the battle had given. She had never thought that assassins would be so bold as to use explosives in an attempt to kill one man. The guard took General Amaya and her troops into the medical ward of the castle, that is where she saw Claudia talking to Viren which he has a bandage on his shoulder.

She signed and the translator said "What has happened here?"

"Two elves and two humans tried to kill me, but they were quickly ran out of the castle." Viren said.

The translator said " And what about Gren, he was supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry, he died protecting me." Viren said.

Amaya was heartbroken by the news that her favorite and most loyal lieutenant had died during the failed assassination. She fell to her knees and wanted to cry, but she kept her composer and got up and signed.

"What about the assassin you have captured?" The translator said.

"We have him in the dungeon being interrogated by Soren, please let me take you there." Viren stood up holding his arm and grabbing his cane. The doctor the walked over and motioned him to sit down.

"Lord Viren, i'm sorry but you'll have to stay here." The doctor said.

"I will be fine, now let me pass." Viren then moved the Doctor out of the way and walked with General Amaya to the Dungeon. When they got closer they heard pounding noises in the room Anthony was being held in. When they opened the door Amaya saw Soren beating a man that looked like he had been there a while.

Soren then stopped and said "He's tough, I couldn't get anything out of him."

"It's okay son, you may leave." Viren said.

"Yes sir." Soren said leaving the room. When Soren left Amaya saw a bloody and bruised man with strange blue armor. The mad had blood dripping from his face and arms, he was also chained to the wall and by the looks of it he could barely stand.

"General Amaya, this is the assassin, the one that took the shot." Viren said.

Amaya then signed and the translator said "Why have you betrayed all of humanity?"

"What are you gonna do sign me to death, I don't think it's wise to have a deaf person leading your military." Anthony said.

"She is mute." Viren said.

"Oh, well what I said still stands." Anthony said.

"He is also the one that killed Gren." Viren said.

Anthony only saw the anger from the woman flare up when Viren said that. After he did Amaya started beating the ever loving crap out of him, Blood was going everywhere. After a few minutes Amaya stopped and looked at Anthony, she had done a better job at beating him then Soren could ever do in his life.

"Y-you hit as h-hard as A-abby." Anthony said spitting out blood.

"Will you tell us where your friends are?" Amaya signed.

"Yeah, they're on screw you lane." Anthony said.

Amaya then took her shield and slammed it into Anthony's stomach. Anthony then coughed up a lot of blood from the blow and fell to the ground. Amaya then picked up Anthony by the hair and slammed her fist into Anthony's face, causing it to bleed more. Viren then tapped on her shoulder and presented her something.

"This is one of the weapons that they used, we don't know how to use it but we were able to set it to a kill mode of sorts." Viern said.

Amaya then took the pistol and looked at it with curiosity. She then accidentally pulled the trigger and a plasma bolt went into the ceiling. She was amazed by the power of the weapon and then aimed it at Anthony's leg. She fired and the bolt went straight into Anthony's thigh. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor, trying to hold his leg.

"We must go and see how the others are doing and plan a counter attack." Viren said.

"I agree, gather the council and lets see what we will do." Amaya signed. They then left the room with Anthony in pain and the team trying to see what they should do to rescue him.

* * *

**Hey guys the 20th chapter is out, it has been a long time since starting the fan-fiction and ****don't work it won't end soon, please send feedback and have a nice day :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Kingdom of Katolis**

After a few days the group that remained made a plan the plan was to save Anthony and Callum. Abby thought that if she got a guards uniform then she could sneak Xara and Rayla into the castle. After evading capture in the city Abby got what she needed, a uniform, a horse, a carriage, and two prisoners. After getting ready they started the way toward the castle, when they got there they couldn't go back.

"Guard, where is your detachment?" The Commanding Guard said.

"They're taking precautions and looking for any weapons the assassins could have hid in the city, sir." Abby said in her new uniform.

"Why didn't they send more troops with you?" The Commander Guard said.

"They want as many people looking for the weapons as possible, sir." Abby said.

"Well, we'll help escort them to where the other assassin is being held." The Commander Guard said. "Lieutenant, send word that the other assassins have been captured."

"Yes sir." A Guard said.

After they were taken off the carriage they were brought into the castle. After a few minutes they sprang the trap, they took of their shackles and attacked the guards. Xara grabbed one of the guards spears and knocked two of them out, Rayla used the shackles and whacked a guard in the face. The remaining guards drew their weapons and attacked the group. Rayla was able to get her weapons back and took down a guard with a sweeping kick. Abby drew her sword and stabbed a guard in the chest and the guard fell. Xara took out the last guard and they assessed the situation.

"Okay, you know the plan, Ralya and I will go and find Callum and Ezran while you go find Anthony, then we high tail it out of here before anyone finds out." Abby said.

"Right, good luck and don't get caught." Xara said.

"You to." Abby said.

* * *

**Viren's Office**

"So what's the game plan?" Soren said.

"If General Amaya finds out that we've been hiding Callum and Ezran then she will not follow us." Viren said.

"What do you want us to do?" Claudia said.

"Kill the kids." Viren said. Both Claudia and Soren were shocked about what their father said. Yes, he told them to kill the kids once before but they were home and safe. Soren didn't feel like killing kids, especially after the incident after when he and Claudia went to the Moon Arcanum. Claudia didn't want to strain the already fragile relationship her and Callum shared.

"B-but their not a threat, and also General Amaya won't go to the tower." Soren said. "So we shouldn't."

"And they're our friends, we can get them on our side." Claudia said.

"I DON'T CARE, j-just do what I ask you to do, please." Viren said. "The larger picture is at hand."

Both Soren and Claudia begrudgingly agreed to their fathers demands. They went off to kill the princes and to follow their fathers plan.

* * *

**Abby's team**

They soon left to see if they can find their targets. Ralya helped Abby sneak past a few guards and into one of the towers. After going up a few flights of stairs they reached a door. "Are you sure this is it?" Abby said.

"Yes, Callum told me that he and Ezran lived in the highest part of the castle." Rayla said. Abby the proceeded to bust down the door with great force. When they saw who was inside they saw Callum holding a chair and Ezran behind him with Bait. Callum then let go of the chair and hugged Rayla.

"I can't believe you came back." Callum said with a tear in his eye. "We've been stuck up here for days."

"Don't worry, were getting everyone out." Rayla said.

"Everyone?" Callum said.

"Anthony got captured helping us escape." Rayla said. "Oh Ezran, I should t-"

"Callum filled me in on everything, even the giant titans." Ezran said. "And you must be Abby?"

"Yep, and I would like not to get caught so let's go." Abby said. They quickly ran down the stairs and went to the courtyard.

* * *

**Other Side of the Castle**

After going through the halls Xara found a door leading down under the castle. She went down the stairs and found two guards. She quickly took them down and opened the door, when she did she saw Anthony with blood all over him. She quickly ran to him cutting him down and leaning him on the wall.

"Anthony...Anthony!" Xara yelled.

"I-i'm here, i'm here." Anthony said with a weak voice.

"Oh thank the Dragon King you're alive, let me see those wounds." Xara said. As she was patching Anthony up she noticed that he was smiling at her. "What?"

"Oh, I didn't think you guys would be able to come back and save me." Anthony said. "You know, the several hundred guards they added."

"Well like I would leave my favorite idiot in a place like this." Xara said. She got him fully bandaged and got him on his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Well, they didn't break me mentally that's for sure." Anthony said.

"Okay, get on my back then." Xara said.

"Okay." Anthony said giving Xara a kiss. He got on her back and they went up the stairs. After getting up the stairs they went to the courtyard. When they got there they were met with a hundred guards and General Amaya waiting for them.

"Oh no." Xara said.

"Surrender and i'll consider if you live." Amaya signed.

"It's the silent reaper, I thought that she was at the border." Xara said.

"Great, her." Anthony said.

"What?" Xara said.

"She's the one that did this to me." Anthony said.

"What!" Xara said. "Then I won't hold back on her." She placed Anthony on the ground leaning on a wall and started walking over to Amaya.

"Go get her honey!" Anthony said. His statement disgusted the guards and Amaya. When Amaya turned her attention to Xara she noticed that she started to glow. Xara was connecting to her fire magic which gave her enhanced strength, speed, stamina, endurance, and a high level of intimidation. Amaya was wondering how she activated her powers even though that she wasn't anywhere close to a Fire Arcanum. Xara then unsheathed the swords from her back and took an offensive posture. Amaya did the same unsheathing her sword and readying her shield.

Both combatants stared at each other and were waiting for the other to strike. After a few minutes a bells tower rang and they charged at one another. Xara started slashing at Amayas shield but wasn't getting through. Amaya then swung her sword at Xara and missed due to Xaras now fast speed. Xara got behind Amaya and landed a solid blow to her back. Amaya fell and covered herself with her shield. She then slammed the shield into Xaras gut and swung at her head. Xara was able to get out of the way, but the sword left a small mark on her cheek.

Xara then jumped back and landed on some barrels. Xara tool advantage of this and threw a barrel at Amaya. Amaya blocked the barrel but was cut off guard by Xara disarming her shield leaving her with one sword. Xara then made a fury of attacks and Amaya was trying to defend but without her shield she couldn't do much. Xara landed several hits on Amaya until she was pushed back by Amaya grabbing a guards shield. Amaya then threw the shield at Xara and making a run for her own. Xara blocked the shield but was then slammed into a wall by Amayas shield. Both the guards and Anthony were surprised by both womens resilience to one another's attacks.

The two then started the battle up again with more furious attacks. Xara was tearing through Amayas shield while Amaya was blocking and striking with her sword. Xara then swept under Amaya and made her fall. Then Xara struck, missing Amayas head by an inch. Amaya recovered and slammed her shield into Xaras head making her stumble back. Amaya soon got up and went on the offensive, she struck Xara in the chest with her sword making her fall back to a wall. Xara then was covering her wound and her powers began to fade. Amaya then swung her sword but was caught by Xaras swords. Xara then kicked Amaya in the leg making her kneel, she then flipped over Amayas back and swung one of her swords and made a deep gash in her cheek.

Amaya got up and both combatants were visibly tired. Xara then rushed at Amaya knocking her shield out of her hands and striking at her leg. She left a giant gash in her leg and Amaya fell to the ground in pain. Xara then swung both swords at Amayas head, but before she could give the killing blow she was stopped by a voice. "STOP!"

Xara then looked behind her and saw Callum with his hand reached out. He was with Abby, Rayla, and a young boy, probably Prince Ezran. She lowered her weapons and stepped back from Amaya. Amaya was shocked that her nephews were here and alive. Both the boys ran to her and gave her a big hug. She hugged them back and started to cry in joy that the boys were safe. Then an explosion came from the castle door revealing Viren with his staff extended.

"It looks like my children can't kill two simple brats!" Viren said. Abby grabbed Anthony and Rayla jumped over to protect her friends.

"You knew that they were alive?!" Amaya signed.

"Yes, and I should have finished the job myself." Viren said casting a dark orb. He then threw it at Amaya but it was blocked by the guards shields.

"It seems that the guards know who the bad guy is now." Abby said.

"General, get out of here with the princes, my men can handle this." The Commander Guard said. All the guards then aimed their weapons at Viren and prepared for attack.

"Thank you commander, I will remember you." Amaya signed.

"No need General." The Commander guard said.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE!" Viren shouted creating several more dark orbs and throwing them at the guards.

"Lets go." Abby said. The team then ran out of the castle gates with a few new members. Before they could get far Claudia and Soren blocked their path.

"Not so fast, we're not done yet." Soren said.

"Just give us the princes and you can leave." Claudia said.

"Like we're gonna do that." Anthony said.

Then out of nowhere a shuttle came from the sky and the doors opened to reveal the other jaeger pilots. "Hello comrades, want lift?" Sasha said.

"Sasha, am I glad to see you." Abby said.

"Get on, we didn't get permission to do this." Raleigh said.

The team then got on and flew away as fast as they could from the capital. Soren and Claudia had horrified looks on their faces thinking of the punishments that their father will give them. When they walked into the castle they saw all one hundred guards dead and the Commander guards head roll to their feet. They then saw their father covered in the guards blood and heavily breathing. He then composed himself and walked over to his kids.

"It's okay, we'll get them back." Viren said.

"W-what do we do now?" Claudia said.

"We start creating out 'army'." Viren said walking into the castle.

* * *

**Capital of Xadia**

Onya was pacing thinking of what to say in her report to Pentecost. Before she turned around she felt a finger on her shoulder. She jumped and saw Pentecost right in front of her. "OH, Sir Pentecost, w-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the report." Pentecost said.

"Oh, r-right." Onya then gave him the report and he skimmed through it.

"Where are the pilots?" Pentecost said.

"Oh, their on a mission." Onya said.

"Then why are their jaegers still here?" Pentecost said.

Before Onya could speak a shuttle landed in the hangar bay. Pentecost then walked up to the shuttle when the door opened revealing the pilots. The pilots then had shocked faces and a few of them looked liked they had a heart attack.

"Ma de." Cheung Wei said.

"Pilots, you have a lot of explaining to do." Pentecost said.

"Is it too late to run?" Anthony said.

**Hey guys, the 21st chapter is out and I hope you like it, please send feedback and have a nice day :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capital of Xadia**

"THE MISSION WAS UNAUTHORIZED!" Pentecost said.

"Only because we could save them!" Chuck said.

"That doesn't dismiss that pilot, what you did was put all the other pilots at risk." Pentecost said. "What if you got captured as well?"

"Then we would have fought our way out sir." Raleigh said.

"You would have died there and nobody could pilot the jaegers!" Pentecost said.

"Even though it was unauthorized it was necessary to save them with the princes, they are the rightful rulers to Katolis." Rayla said.

"Da, why punish us for doing right thing?" Sasha said.

"It may have been the right thing to do, but since you disobeyed orders you'll be confined to the library unless there is another kaiju attack." Pentecost said.

"You can't keep us locked up here!" Raleigh said.

"Yes I ca-" Pentecost then froze and fell to the floor. She started to foam at the mouth and shaking around like a fish. The other pilots then jumped from their seats and ran toward Pentecost. Onya was shocked by what happened, she didn't know what was going on with the major.

"What's going on?" Onya said.

"He's having a seizure, it's being caused by his radiation poisoning!" Mako said.

Onya was shocked that the major had radiation poisoning. She tested the pilots for any and all symptoms of piloting a jaeger. She then ran and got a stretcher to put the major on. After they put Pentecost on the stretcher they rushed him to the medical ward and used an Elven spell to help him recover. After a few hours the major woke up and wasn't able to move or speak. Mako walked up to him and gave him a hug, she told him what had happened and Onya was working on a cure for his poisoning. She stayed a little longer and stayed with him over night. For several stressful hours Onya worked non-stop trying to find a way to help Pentecost.

She tried everything from Wild Dark Vine to even the Dragon Queens scales. Onya couldn't find anything however, but she persisted none the less. After a few more tests with Pentecosts blood she found that a Jadova Sphere and Colocus Vine mixed together could clear away the radiation. She did a few more test to see i fit would actually work. After morning came Onya gave Pentecost the cure, before long he was able to get back on his feet and walk again. Onya looked him over and saw that the cure got rid of his sickness. She told him to lay off of working until the cure was complete. Pentecost then thanked Onya for her work but told her that his order was to still be taken. He left for Earth to rest while Mako was still worried about him.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Onya said.

"He won't be, he's in much pain." Mako said.

"How so?" Onya said.

"Before saving me he had a son, and he feels guilty for making me his priority over his own son." Mako said.

"Why would he do that?" Onya said.

"He thought that his son would be fine for a few years without him so he could do his job, but now he wishes that he could take it back." Mako said.

"Oh, then how do you feel?" Onya said.

"I also feel guilty for it, I took away his bond with his son and he can never get it back." Mako then fell to the floor and started to cry. Onya then comforted her and talk her that she should talk to him. Mako then stopped crying and hugged Onya, saying that she will do her best. She then got up and went to the TBCC, the Trans-Breach Communications Computer.

* * *

**Sacred Library Halls**

Abby was in a sour mood after Pentecost grounded the pilots from leaving the library. But she knew that he was being protective of them and wanted to keep them alive. After walking through the halls for a while she was in front of Xaras door. She knocked to see if anyone was in the room. She did this due to her having to give any pilot that wasn't at the meeting a rundown of what was happening. After nobody answered she thought she could leave the notepad on Xaras desk and she would read it when she got back. She opened the door and dropped the notepad after seeing Xara and Anthony in bed, under the covers, naked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Abby yelled.

"Hey, do you know when to knock!?" Anthony said covering Xara and himself with the covers.

"I DID, NOW TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Abby yelled again.

"Well what do you think, I was showing Anthony a good time." Xara said.

"ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE MEDICAL WARD!" Abby yelled.

"As you can see i'm fully healed, now can you leave please?" Anthony said.

Abby then threw the notepad at Anthony's head slammed the door leaving the room. Anthony picked up the notepad and read it with Xara, they were shocked that they were suspended from leaving the library. Then they read that the major had a seizure, but soon recovered and left for Earth.

"Well, we're gonna be here for a while." Anthony said.

"You know what that means, don't you." Xara said with a seductive grin.

"More treats?" Anthony said.

"Yep, now let's continue where we left off." Xara said kissing Anthony.

* * *

**Break Room**

"And they were doing it?" Aleksis said.

"Yes, right in front of me." Abby said.

"Well good for them, they did need a break." Chuck said.

"Yeah, and why are you so worried anyways, seems hypocritical of you." Raleigh said.

"I don't want to drift with him and see all that." Abby said.

"Ni kan daole tamen shi shenme zuo shenme haoshi?" Cheung Wei said jokingly.

"No, and I don't want to know." Abby said.

"Leave them alone, comrad Anthony and Xara are adults." Sasha said.

"I know, but you seeing the person you grew up with like that is disturbing." Abby said. "Fine, i'll think of something else."

"Good, now can we get back to our game." Callum said.

Amaya signed. "I still don't trust him after he killed Gren." The Translator said.

"Gren wasn't there when we attacked." Callum said.

Amaya then signed with such a fast speed that the translator couldn't keep up. "Viren lied to me about that, then me must be alive." The Translator said.

"We don't know that at all, but at least you are optimistic." Abby said. Amaya then sent a death glare at Abby and turned to play the game.

"Now then, does anyone have a five?" Chuck said.

"Go fish." Rayla said.

* * *

**Oblivion Bay**

Pentecost was looking toward all the scrap metal that used to be great jaegers. He was staring at one in particular, Coyote Tango. His once great jaeger was now no more than a pile of wires and circuit boards. He then looked at all the others remembering all the pilots that gave their lives to save Earth. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Onya.

"What is it doctor?" Pentecost said.

"I'm not a doctor, i'm a librarian." Onya said. "I'm here to see if the cure is working."

"It's working, there's another reason why your here isn't there." Pentecost said.

"Yes, I take it you already talked to Mako?" Onya said.

"Yes I have, now that i've made peace with that now I can return to my son and actually be a father." Pentecost said.

"What about your wife?" Onya said.

"She died when the kaiju attacked, he lives with his aunt, my sister in law." Pentecost said.

"Oh, i'm sorry for your loss." Onya said.

"We all have to move on at some point." Pentecost said.

"Are those jaegers?" Onya said pointing at the giant destroyed mechs.

"Yes, and this is their grave sight, Oblivion Bay." Pentecost said.

"Oh, which one is yours?" Onya said.

"That one on the left, that is Coyote Tango." Pentecost said.

"Oh, how was it destroyed?" Onya said.

"The initial story was that it was destroyed defending Hawaii, but in truth it was dismantled after one of my missions." Pentecost said.

"Why would they do that?" Onya said.

"So it would go down a hero instead of a useless machine." Pentecost said.

"I-I've been going through the data on the dark kaiju and found something." Onya said.

"What is it?" Pentecost said.

"It's a frequency of some kind, But it's not coming from Viren or Katolis." Onya said. "I think the Precursors are behind this."

"They must be thinking of something big, we need to get ready for it." Pentecost said.

"And I think I know the perfect defense." Onya said pointing at the destroyed jaegers.

"I was thinking the same thing." Pentecost said with a grin.

* * *

**Kingdom of Katolis**

Viren was in the dungeon with the mirror. He waited for Aavaros to show, but he didn't come at all. After a few hours he felt tired and was about to leave the room until he heard a voice. "Viren, where are you, Viren!"

He turned and saw a phantom image of the Grand Priest. "How may I help you?" Viren said.

"The humans have discovered what we are planning, you must stop them, we're not ready yet." The Grand Priest said.

"I am working on it, the army i'm making will be enough to stop them." Viren said.

"Enough isn't enough, we need that army now!" The Grand Priest yelled.

"It will be made, just give me a day or two." Viren said.

"Very well, but if it doesn't work then we'll have to do it ourselves." The grand Priest then phased away back into the Antevers.

The mirror then started to glow and Aavaros appeared. "You know if you keep down this path then you will die."

"That is none of your concern, i'm doing this for all the kingdoms, for humanity!" Viren said.

"There are other solutions to this, but this isn't going to work at all." Aavaros said. "Break me out of this mirror and I can end the threat."

"No, i've come so close to this and I will not be talked down to by an Elf that got trapped in a mirror!" Viren then picked up a chair and smashed the mirror into many pieces. He then left to create his army and attack Xadia once again."

* * *

**Capital of Xadia, Sacred Library**

*_All pilots to your jaegers, there are multiple dark kaiju reading coming from the west, this is not a drill!* _The announcer said.

The pilots got to their jaegers and were ready to deploy. "Alright guys and gals, let's show them who's boss." Anthony said.

_*Amen to that brother.*_ Markus said.

"I don't feel comfortable with this."Abby said.

"Why, we do this all the time." Anthony said.

_*She doesn't want to see you and Xara getting it on in the drift.* _Chuck said with a laugh.

"Wait, you told them!" Anthony said.

_*Da, every detail comrad.* _Sasha said. _*I wish I was there to see it.*_

"Trust me, you wouldn't." Abby said.

"Abby, when we get back we're gonna have a talk about privacy." Anthony said.

_*Yeah.*_ Xara said.

"Let's just go." Abby said. After launching they went to the outskirts of the city and waited for the kaiju there. Before long they saw a large dark smoke like cloud about a mile long from side to side.

"Hey, how many kaiju are there again." Abby said.

_*About forty kaiju signals.*_ The announcer said.

"D-did you just say forty kaiju." Abby said.

"And how many are there of us?" Anthony said.

"Seven of us." Abby said.

"Yo, Wei triplets, can you give us a number crunch real quick?" Anthony said.

_*Shi*_ Cheung Wei said. After a few seconds the numbers came in, and they were not good.

"What are the numbers?" Abby said.

"I'm coming up with 32.33, repeating of course, percentage of survival." Anthony said. There was a silence for what felt like an eternity.

_*Well, we're screwed.* _ Katie said.

_*No you're not pilots.*_ Pentecost then spoke from the mic.

_*Major, what are you doing here?* _Raleigh said.

_*Bringing backup, turn around.* _Pentecost said.

All the jaegers turned to see twenty jaegers coming in for drop. All the pilots knew, except the pilots of Violet Thunder, who those jaegers were. Every mark 1-4 jaeger that was destroyed was brought back to life. Tacit Ronin, Romeo Blue, Horizon Brave, Brawler Yukon, Vulcan Specter, Echo Saber, and many more jaegers were back and running. The jaegers then dropped and joined up with the other jaegers.

"Sir, how did you do this?" Abby said.

_*That isn't important right now, what you should be worrying about is the defence of the city.*_ Pentecost said.

_*Good to see you back in a jaeger sensei.* _Mako said.

_*I'm here to Mako.*_ jake Pentecost, son of Major pentecost said.

_*jackson, it's good to see you.*_ Mako said.

"Okay, let's stop the formalities, we have a battle to win." Abby said.

"Let's go!" Anthony said. All the jaegers started to charge at the dark kaijus and were ready for the fight ahead.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter and please send feedback, the next chapter will be out and have a nice day :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capital of Xadia**

"Alright guys and gals, get your weapons ready." Anthony said. "Hey  
Pentecost, are those jaegers upgraded at all?"

_*Yes pilot, they now rival Striker Eureka in stats.*_ Pentecost said.

_*Great, now Striker isn't special anymore.* _Chuck said.

"Let's just focus on turning these kaiju into carcasses, okay?" Abby said.

"Yeah yeah, LETS GO!" Anthony said.

As he said that all the jaegers clashed with with the dark kaiju. The jaegers fired their long range weapons first, but the Crusher clones blocked most of the damage. The Gigaren clones then jumped over the Crusher clones and ran at the jaegers, mainly Defender Roxium and Crimson Typhoon. Crimson quickly unleashed its signature move and cut down one of the clones with ease. Defender was tackled by two clones and was pushed into the mountain, but Horizon Brave and Tacit Ronin came in and pulled the dark kaiju off of it.

More kaiju started to attack and split the jaegers into small groups. Omega Trinity, Violet Thunder, Gipsy Danger, and Striker Eureka took on three Skrill and one Crusher clones. Defender Roxium, Crimson Typhoon, Horizon Brave, and Tacit Ronin were sectioned off by two Gigaren and two Oxus clones. Romeo Blue, Coyote Tango, Cherno Alpha, and Nova Hyperion took on three Oxus and one Skrill clones. Brawler Yukon, Lucky Seven, Victory Alpha, and Tango Tasmania went up against two Crusher and two Gigaren clones. Diablo Intercept, Solar Prophet, Puma Real, and Eden Assassin went against two Gigaren and two Oxus clones. Mammoth Apostle, Echo Saber, Hydra Corinthian, and Vulcan Specter took on three Gigaren and one Skrill clones. And finally Matador Fury, Shaolin Rouge, and Chrome Brutus went up against three Oxus and one Crusher clones.

Omega wasted no time activating its heavy cannons and firing at an Skrill clone. The kaiju predictably took the hits and was about to release it back to its origin, but instead during the firing Violet Thunder came around and cut its head off with the Sun Forge Sword. Omega was then blindsided by the Crusher clone and was slammed into the mountain. Omega activated its own Sun Forge Swords and stabbed Crushers head, splitting it into two.

Gipsy and Striker were back to back and were ready for the clones to attack. One Skrill clone charged at the pair but they dodged and Gipsy was able to cut into the side of the kaiju. Striker was about to launch its anti-kaiju missiles but before it could, it was stabbed in the back by three hooks. Two of the hooks went straight through Strikers chest and tore into the power core. The Skrill clone then started retracting its tentacles and dragged the now offlined Striker Eureka.

_*Where running out of power, Striker isn't responding!* _Chuck said.

"Hold on we're coming, Violet Thunder go help Striker, we'll help Gipsy." Abby said.

_*On it.* _Xara said.

Striker was is a lot of trouble to say the least. The power core was torn to shreds, the cannons to shoot the missiles was destroyed, and the pilots couldn't fight back. Skrill fully retracted its hooks and was about to destroy Strikers con-pod, but Violet tackled Skrill to the ground and started pounding the kaiju. Violet was about to kill the kaiju until it swung its right hooks into the side of Violet Thunder and knocking the jaeger off of it.

"Anthony was right, this thing does pack a punch." Onya said.

"Get the sword and cut it to pieces." Xara said.

Where the sword landed it made the ground scorched. They got the sword off the ground a made a defensive position. Skrill the detached its tentacles and swung at Violet Thunder, but the jaeger simply cut of the tentacles and stabbed the kaiju in the head, killing it instantly. The kaiju fell dead while Xara contacted Strikers pilots.

"Are you guys okay?" Xara said.

"We can't move, but besides that were fine." Chuck said. "Go help the others."

Violet then ran to the aid of Gipsy and Omega who where having their own problems. The Skrill clone was starting to give heavy damage to both jaegers. Omega landed a solid hit on the kaijus back with the blades and Gipsy sliced into its chest. Skrill took the damage and used its hooks to slap away the jaegers into the mountain. Skrill was to focused on the jaegers it was fighting it failed to noticed Violet coming from the rear. Violet took the Sun Forge Blade and swung down and cut Skrill in two perfect halves.

"You guys okay?" Onya said.

_*Y-yeah we're fine, thanks.* _Raleigh said.

* * *

Crimson then cut into the Oxus clone and delt major damage. Horizon Brave then came in and tackled the Gigaren clone that was about to ambush Crimson. Horizon then used its own signature move and froze its fists, punching the kaiju with power full and freezing fists. With its other hand it brought out a plasma cannon and shot the kaiju in the head multiple times, killing it with the sixth shot. Defender Roxium was pinning Oxus to the ground and punching it with all its force. Oxus then kicked off Defender and ran straight for Crimson Typhoon.

"Crimson Typhoon, look out!" Katie said.

The message was to late however, the second Oxus clone came behind Crimson and tore off its two left arms. The first Oxus using its head crest, cut into the other arm and disabled it. Both Oxus then tackled and tore Crimson into two by the waist. The three pilots screamed when the foot of one of the Oxus was coming down, but Tacit Ronin came in and stopped the kaiju from killing the pilots.

Horizon Brave then used its plasma cannons and shot the other Oxus in the chest while Tacit Ronin came and stabbed it in the back with its fang blades. Oxus then fell dead and that just left the first Oxus and Gigaren. The second Gigaren then came up from behind and jumped onto Horizon Braves back. It reached for the con-pod and crushed it and killing the pilots inside. Tacit Ronin then turned its attention to Gigaren but was then slammed to the ground by the other Oxus.

Tacit Ronin stabbed Oxus in the head and killing it, making it fall onto the jaeger. Gigaren took advantage of this and tore off the con-pod of Tacit Ronin and threw it toward the mountain. Defender then came and caught the con-pod and set it down on the ground. Defender then turned to see Gigaren running toward it and ready to take the jaeger down. Defender Roxium, like its name said, defended itself and activated one of its blades. Defender then stabbed the blade into Gigarens arm socket and made the arm useless. Defender then cut off Gigarens head and threw the body away.

* * *

Cherno Alpha was slamming its fists with great power into an Oxus clone. The punches were so brutal that the kaiju was running away from Cherno. Cherno gave chase and was then blindsided by Skrill. Cherno was knocked to the ground and was about to be crushed until Romeo Blue came in and picked up the kaiju and threw it at the running Oxus clone.

"Thank you comrades." Aleksis said.

_*No problem.* _One of the pilots said.

Coyote Tango was firing its heavy cannons at Oxus and was dealing heavy damage. Nova Hyperion then choked slammed the Oxus and used its plasma Cannons and shot the kaiju to death. The other Oxus then slammed into Hyperion and with its crest tore into the back of the jaeger. Coyote wasted no time and shot the Oxus clone with its heavy cannons and killed it. Coyote then took the kaiju body off of Hyperion and saw the damage.

"Pilots, if you can move the jaeger, then get it back to the library and get it repaired." Pentecost said.

_*Sir, we can still fight.*_ The pilots said.

"You'll only slow us down, now go." Pentecost said.

Nova Hyperion then got up and started limping away from the battlefield. Coyote Tango then went to help Cherno and Romeo with their kaiju. After getting to them Pentecost was surprised that the new pilots of Romeo were doing a great job at fighting the kaiju. Romeo then uppercut Oxus and slammed it to the ground, but Skrill then used its hooks to tear off Romeo's right arm and used it to slap away the jaeger to the ground. Cherno then used its new Elves Hyper Cannons and Skrill in two. The blast from the cannons was able to knock Cherno to the ground.

The Scared Oxus took advantage of this and jumped onto Cherno, clawing at the power core. Coyote then fired an explosive round into Oxus head and blew half of it up. The kaiju then fell and Cherno pushed the now dead kaiju off of itself. "Romeo, join Hyperion at the library for repairs." Pentecost said.

_*Yes sir.*_ The pilots said.

* * *

Brawler Yukon may have been the oldest and smallest Jaeger, but it could still kick kaiju butt. Brawler was on the back of a Gigaren clone and was stabbing it in the back. The Gigaren clone was trying to get Brawler off of its back but nothing was working. Gigaren then rolled to try and shake Brawler Yukon off, but Brawler jumped at the right time and stabbed Gigaren in the neck, killing it. Victory Alpha was having the opposite battle, Victory was struggling to take down Crusher and was failing all of its attack toward the kaiju.

Crusher clawed into Victories leg and tore a sizable chunk of metal and wires out. Victory took this and used its plasma cannons to stun the kaiju. After the kaiju was stunned Victory Alpha brought out a mace like weapon and slammed it into the kaijus head. The weight of the mace was able to keep the kaiju subdued for Victory to kill it. Victory used its cannon and shot at the kaijus neck, decapitating it on the spot.

Lucky Seven was keeping the Gigaren clone from escaping thanks to its seven hydra-barrier cannons. The kaiju was jumping all around the place and trying to escape the barrier that it was placed in. Lucky Seven then used its newly upgraded swords and charged at Gigaren, stabbing the kaiju in the side. Gigaren screeched in pain and swiped away Lucky seven, making it go off balance and falling. Gigaren took this and used its powerful legs to crush the con-pod and killing the pilots inside. Gigaren was then shot and killed by Tango Tasmania with its anti-kaiju heavy cannon it had for an arm.

The remaining Crusher didn't know what to do with the three jaegers facing it. All it did was charged at the weakest jaeger and that was Victory Alpha. The Crusher clone ran past the other two jaegers and slammed Victory into the ground. Crusher wasted no time and tore the damaged leg from its circuits was now clawing at the power core. Brawler quickly jumped onto Crusher back and slashing away at the kaiju. Tango then aimed its cannon and warned Brawler to get out of the way. Brawler was able to get out of the way just before Tango fired a large round into Crusher head, killing it.

The other fights went on similar to the rest, all the kaijus dead while some jaegers were in need of repairs or were destroyed. The jaegers that survived were Omega Trinity, Violet Thunder, Gipsy Danger, Defender Roxium, Cherno Alpha, Coyote Tango, Brawler Yukon, Tango Tasmania, Echo Saber, Vulcan Specter, Matador Fury, and Chrome Brutus. Many of the jaegers had damage but were still able to fight the remaining twelve kaiju that was the second wave.

* * *

**On top of a Dark Kaiju**

"How, how can this happen!" Viren yelled. "There weren't as many titans as before!"

"Father, I can't keep the connection intact for long." Claudia said. Claudia was talking to Viren from the castle while Viren controlled the kaiju from the battle.

"Let me take control of the rest, you have done good." Viren said.

"Father please, let me help." Claudia said.

"You have overused your dark magic, please rest." Viren said.

"Very well father." Claudia then disconnected from controlling the dark kaiju. Viren had to think of a plan and fast, ot the titans would kill him and his beasts. He then heard a voice come from behind him, when he looked he saw the Grand Priest laughing.

"Grand Priest, what are you doing here?" Viren said.

"Looking at your failure, I mean honestly, this is the best you could do." The Grand Priest said.

"I have thing under control, now leave." Viren said.

"You don't actually, we could have destroyed all of those defenders with five kaiju if we wanted." The Grand Priest said.

"You could have done that, then why didn't you help us!?" Viren said.

"I waited for the right time, and you have given that to me." The Grand Priest said.

"What do you mean?" Viren said.

"I mean weaken them and leave some of my creations alive to do the rest." The grand Priest said. "You are now no longer of use." Viren was then thrown off if the kaijus head and into the forest below. The remaining kaiju grouped up and started to merge into something, something big.

* * *

**Jaegers**

_*Hey guys, i'm reading weird fluxuations coming from the kaiju.* _Onya said.

_*Yeah, same here.*_ Markus said.

"What's going on?" Anthony said.

"I don't know, but everyone get ready!" Abby said.

When they saw the kaiju they were horrified by what they were seeing. The kaiju were breaking down and reforming into a larger beast. They heard screams and screeches from the kaiju that were creating the new pilots just stared at the magled and disjointed kaiju body parts, blood was coming from everywhere and bones were cracking and reshaping.

When the process was done all the pilots could only feel one thing, fear. The new kaiju that stood before them was three times taller, ten times larger, and five times more dangerous than all the kaiju they had fought together. There was silence for a few seconds until they heard a deafening screech coming from the kaiju. The screech was so powerful that it knocked down some of the jaegers.

"H-hey, what were out odds again." Anthony said.

"We had odds before." Abby said.

_*What do we do?*_ Mako said.

_*We fight pilots, we may not survive but we must protect the city at all costs.* _Pentecost said.

_*Well, it's been an honor fighting by your side guys.* _Raleigh said.

_*Let's make the most of it.* _Xara said.

"See you all in the afterlife, CHARGE!" Anthony said.

All the remaining jaegers then charged at the kaiju and fired all of their weapons. The kaiju was being shot by heavy, plasma, and Elven shells and was taking all of the hits. The kaiju looked unphased and punched the ground making a giant shock wave and sending all the jaegers flying. The jaegers then crashed to the ground, some not able to get back up. The jaegers that survived the shock wave were badly damaged by it and were out of long range weapons.

"T-this is b-bad." Abby said.

"Is any… anyone still able...to...to fight?" Anthony said.

_*Cherno Alpha and Brawler Yukon are down, so are Vulcan Specter and Chrome Brutus.*_ Raleigh said.

_*We're still in the fight pilot, just give us a fe- WHAT ARE YOU DOING PILOTS!* _Pentecost said. Pentecost was yelling at the pilots of Tango Tasmania, Echo Saber, and Matador Fury.

_*We're doing our job sir, we're stalling this thing so you can get prepared.* _One of the pilots said.

_*Get back here, you don't stand a chance against that thing.* _Pentecost said, but it was to late.

The kaiju crushed Echo Saber with its foot, tearing Matador Fury in half and crushing the con-pod, and crunching the top half of Tango Tasmania off of its body. The rest of the jaeger pilots looked on in horror knowing that they couldn't do anything to save the pilots that rushed the titan kaiju.

"We can't fight against that thing, even if all the jaegers survived then we would all still die." Abby said.

_*What do we do?* _Xara said.

_*I- I don't know.* _Raleigh said.

"What guys, I got it!" Anthony said.

_*Tell us pilot, quickly!* _Pentecost said.

"The core cannon that Omega has, we can use it."Anthony said.

"Anthony, it's not strong enough." Abby said.

"Not unless we overload the nuclear core." Anthony said.

All the pilots fell silent when they heard Anthony's plan. Overloading the core was a death wish at least. "If we fire right when the core goes critical we could have a blast large enough to kill that thing." Anthony said.

"Even if it works the radiation would be to great handle, we would die." Abby said.

"We have to try something, hey guy, can you distract that thing for at least five minutes?" Anthony said.

_*More like a minute.* _Xara said.

"Good enough, now go." Anthony said.

Violet Thunder, Defender Roxium, Gipsy Danger, and Coyote Tango then left Omega to charge the core cannon. Violet Thunder brought out its Sun Forge Sword and jumped around the kaiju and sliced into it. The sword was stopped by the dense flesh however, the kaiju screeched in pain and swatted away Violet into the mountain. Defender and Gipsy jumped onto the kaijus back and started to stab and slice into the beast. Coyote then fired its last remaining rounds at the kaiju to distract it from Defender and Gipsy, this didn't work however. The kaiju then grabbed hold of Defender and gipsy and slammed them into each other.

The kaiju then slammed Defender to the ground and tore apart Gipsy limb from limb. Raleigh and Mako were able to eject in time before Gipsy was completely destroyed. When they landed they ran for cover in a nearby cave. The kaiju then turned its attention to Defender who then stabbed its swords in the kaijus shoulder. The kaiju screeched in pain, it then grabbed and tore off Defenders left arm and swatted Defender away.

Defender then shot the last plasma bolt it had in the eyes of the kaiju. The kaiju screeched and ran toward Defender. Right when the kaiju got to Defender a blade went straight through its head, making it fall for a few seconds. Violet Thunder had recovered and landed the blow. The Violet started to twist the blade in the kaijus head causing great pain for the beast. The kaiju brought up its two massive tails and stabbed Violet Thunder in the back and threw the dead jaeger in the mountain. Coyote Tango then came in and punched the kaiju square in the face. Before the kaiju could react Coyote brought out its own sword and sliced off part of the bottom jaw of the kaiju. The kaiju then grasped Coyote Tango and ripped it in half, throwing the halfs away from each other.

When the kaiju looked around and saw Omega Trinity powering up and ready to fire its cannon. The kaiju then charged at Omega, but was stopped by Defender jumping onto its back and stabbing it in the neck.

_*Abby, Anthony, HURRY UP!* _Katie said.

"We're almost done with the overload." Abby said. "Did you turn the right cylinder?"

"Yeah, its ready!" Anthony said.

"Then get back into position!" Abby ordered. Anthony got back to his controls and was ready for the kaiju.

"Defender Roxium, let the kaiju charged at us." Abby said.

_*Already on it!*_ Katie said. Defender then jumped off of the kaiju and ran for cover. The kaiju then charged at Omega and was not slowing down, just as planned.

*Core meltdown in 10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1*

"FIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEE!" Anthony said. Right when he said that their screen was consumed by white and orange fire. The plan worked and the blast hit the titan kaiju in the chest, sending it back with such force that it broke several sound barriers. When the blast stopped they saw what was left of the kaiju several miles away, the kaiju was blown into several dozen pieces and the head of the kaiju layed there motionless.

Xara got out off her control and helped get Onya out of her controls and got out of Violet Thunders con-pod. When they got out they saw a white and orange light consume their vision. When it was over they saw the body of the titan kaiju torn to pieces and lay dead. They were happy that the beast was finally killed and the plan worked. When they turned they saw Omega Trinity with its chest blown out and started to fall.

"Anthony are you there." Xara said, no response.

"Abby, come in." Xara said, no response.

"We need to get there." Onya said.

The trip was short due to the Elves being physically more fit than humans. When they got there their helmets gave a warning of high levels of radiation. They sealed their suits and walked over to the fallen Omega Trinity. They got inside and saw Abby and Anthony, they were not in good shape. Onya checked their vitals and saw that they were barely hanging on to life. She called for an evacuation team with radiation suits to come save them.

When they got Abby and Anthony out of the con-pod they saw Defender was standing over them. Defender then lowered its hand and picked them up. When they got back to the library Romeo Blue and Horizon Brave stood watch for any other attack. They got Abby and Anthony to the medical ward to treat the high levels of radiation. When the recovery team got back they were able to get all the pilots that survived and treat their injuries.

Onya was able to make more of the cure to stop the radiation from spreading and to make it dissipate. After a few hours Onya came out to tell the others their condition.

"The radiation was sever, we did all we could do for them." Onya said.

"Are they going to live?" Xara said.

"I don't know, this much radiation was not intended for the cure." Onya said. "It would be a miracle if the radiation goes away fully, but that isn't likely."

"We have to try something, we can't just let them die." Raleigh said.

"I know, i'll try some more and see what happens." Onya said.

The pilots then went to their rooms and waited for a response from Onya. After days and days of silence they got word to go to the medical ward. When the pilots got there they were met by Abby and Anthony in wheelchairs barely able to keep their heads up.

"H-hey g-guys." Anthony said.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter, this is the longest chapter have made and please send feedback, the final chapter will come out soon, have a great day :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Three Months Later, New York City**

"Welcome to the J.K.H.E. Summit everyone." Pentecost said to the crowd of millions. "For this is a special day, today we are honoring the pilots that have protected us from the kaiju threat here and in Xadia."The crowd cheered and cameras flashed at Pentecost giving his speech. After a few minutes of him talking about how they stopped the threat in Xadia, he went to congratulate the pilots.

"Now I shall give this metal, the Purple Heart, to the pilots for their bravery, sacrifice, and willingness to save others." Pentecost said. One by one he gave the metal to each pilot. He started off with the pilots of Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, Defender Roxium, so on and so forth. Before getting to the last pair, Abby and Anthony, he gave a small separate speech about them.

"The last pilots to receive their metals are the ones that started the path to victory." Pentecost said. "Without them, we may have lost the war against the kaiju, now give a toast for Abby and Anthony!" The crowd cheered once more and toasted to the pilots that were about to come out.

"I don't feel so good." Anthony said.

"Did you forget your medication again?" Abby said.

"No, I just feel like I don't deserve it." Anthony said.

"Well neither do I, but we can't leave the crowd waiting." Abby said.

"Yeah, and plus we took town kaiju way worse than this." Anthony said.

The pair then walked to the stage and was presented to flashing lights and news anchors trying to interview them. They got past the crowd thanks to security and got to the stage and walked toward Pentecost. When they got there Pentecost handed them their own Purple Hearts. Abby and Anthony then saluted to Pentecost, who in return saluted back. The event went as usual, with people asking questions, taking photos, and everyone having a good time. Before long all the pilots were taken on a tour of the city.

The pilots saw the Statue of Liberty, the 9/11 Memorial, and every skyscraper in the city. After the tour the pilots were brought to a airport and put on a plane. After takeoff they went to the shatterdome on Hong Kong. When they got there, Abby and Anthony saw all the jaegers that were once destroyed rebuilt, even Omega Trinity.

"My baby is back, thanks Onya." Anthony said.

"Oh, I didn't do this." Onya said.

"Then who did?" Abby said.

"I did pilots, with a little Elven help of course." Pentecost said.

"Sir, you did all of this?" Anthony said.

"Like I could do magic, all I did was organize this." Pentecost said.

"Oh, well thanks anyways sir." Anthony said.

"Don't call me sir anymore pilot, i'm retiring." Pentecost said.

"What, but why!?" Abby said.

"To spend time with my son and catch up." Pentecost said. "Mako, come here."

"Yes sensei?" Mako said.

"You will now be my replacement, Major Makoshi." Pentecost said.

"W-what, you really mean that?" Mako said.

"Knowing him, he means it." Raleigh said.

Mako then gave Pentecost a big hug for all the things he has done for her. He hugged her back for being like the daughter he never had. After the hug Pentecost brought the pilots to a large party room with all the other people working at the shatterdome. Pentecost's final order was for the pilots to party all night long and have a great time. Pentecost then grabbed his bags and went off to his jet that was waiting for him. After exchanging goodbyes he got on the plane and left for the United States, knowing that the Jaeger Program was in good hands once again.

* * *

**Kingdom of Katolis**

After the battle of the jaegers and kaiju, the kingdom of Katolis was now in charge of now King Ezran with General Amaya as his assistant. His brother Callum was now the new mage of the kingdom and with Elves, he was able to master his magical powers. Rayla was appointed representative of Xadia and was to mend relations of Humans and Elves alike. After taking control of the kingdom, Ezran made several strides in making a connection to Earth and Xadia. He made sure that anyone that supported Viren after the things he had done they would be thrown in jail.

For all the kingdoms this was a stepping stone in the right direction for the kingdoms to take. The trade with Earth would make their economies boom like never before seen in anyones lifetime. When the trading began the citizens were taught how to use Earth technology, see different cultures, and bring an era to life.

In the seedy underbelly of Katolis, there were two individuals that laid in the shadows. Before long the two were in the clear and took off their hoods, it was Soren and Claudia. They had escaped from the kingdom and were now on the run. The pair tried to get anything they could from the castle but that was now an impossible task thanks to now King Ezrans new rules.

"How long until we can leave this place, we need to get out of here before we are caught or worse, killed." Soren said.

"I just need to get a book so we ca-" Claudia was then cut off by Soren gripping both of her harms.

"There is no saving dad, just admit it, we are now alone." Soren said.

"No, I know he is still alive, and I will not stop until we find him." Claudia said.

"Maybe I can help." Both Soren and Claudia looked behind themselves and were now on the defensive. Soren brought out his sword and Claudia brought out her dark magic. They faced the man that came out of nowhere and looked with anger and fear. "I am not here to harm you, I think we can help each other." the man said.

"Why should we trust you?" Soren said.

The man then pulled out a book and handed it to Claudia. Claudia carefully took the book and looked at it. "T-this is the book I needed!" Claudia said.

"See, i'm on your side." the man said.

"Okay, who are you?" Claudia said.

"My name is…..Aavaros" the man said.

* * *

**Cell Block 001 Zeta**

Mako walked in the dark room and saw a man in a chair. The chair was made to keep the most dangerous people from escaping from the most dangerous prisons. The chair had two 50X Stage 12 Arm Locks, two 75Z Stage 15 Leg Locks, 12TY Magnetic Bracers, and 4 .50 cal. turrets aimed at the chair at all times. When she saw the man she saw the face of the man who almost killed her and her friends. She looked at the man with great disdain and wanted to kill him so badly for the lives he had taken. The man, was Viren.

"So, this is where they kept you for three months." Mako said.

Viren looked up and said "Well, when you try and do the right thing at all costs you end up with the check."

"You think this is funny?" Mako said. "You killed thousands if not millions of people."

"I did what was necessary to save humanity, if you didn't get in the way then I could have saved the kingdoms." Viren said.

"The kingdoms are fine, and you will pay for what you did." Mako said.

"You don't get it do you, the Elves would have killed every last man, woman, and child out of spite for killing their king." Viren said. "I couldn't just sit there and let people die when I know I could have done something."

"Well, the ones who seek to stop a war, escalate it." Mako said.

"You would have done the same and you know it!" Viren yelled.

"We are nothing alike, peace is brought by actions and words, and you only went with actions." Mako said. Mako then proceeded to walk out of the chamber and away from Viren.

"Y-you can't just leave me here!" Viren said.

"Oh yes I can, and you'll stay there for as long as you live." Mako said with the door closing behind her.

"They're using you, don't you see!" Viren said. "Please, listen to me!" The door then closed when Viren said his last words. The chamber shut completely and was now silent with no noise to be heard.

* * *

**One year later**

Anthony got out of bed at 10:00 AM, he got his morning coffee and went to the balcony. After a few sips of coffee he just looked at the beautiful sunrise and thought 'How can this day be so perfect?' he then felt two arms wrap around his waist and saw who is was, his now wife, Xara.

"Hey honey, how'd you sleep?" Anthony said.

"Like a bear in hibernation, you?" Xara said.

"Like a log, this day just feels so perfect you know?" Anthony said.

"Yeah, do you know what would make it more perfect?" Xara then waved a small grey box with a red bow on top in front of Anthonys face. Anthony then took the box and looked at it.

"What is it?" Anthony said.

"Just open it you dummy." Xara said. Anthony opened the small box and saw a small device and a piece of paper inside. He looked at if for a moment then his face glowed with shocked and joy.

"This is a-" Anthony said.

"Yes." Xara said.

"And you're-" Antony said.

"Yes." Xara said covering her mouth.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Anthony yelled. He yelled so loud that the whole block came out to see what was going on.

"What did you say?" his neighbor said.

"Oh, sorry Mr. and Mrs. Oak, i'm gonna be a dad." Anthony said.

"Oh how wonderful." Mrs. Oak said.

"Yes, congratulations." Mr. Oak said.

"Thank you, and have a nice morning." Anthony said.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope you like the final chapter, it has been a great ride creating this and I love the support that you all have given me. I made this for you and you are the best people I have met and you all are the beacons to my lost ship and I love you all for that. I will be making a poll on the Dragon Prince Amino and follow me on it as the Untoastedtoast. You all are the best and have the greatest day you can have, bye.**


End file.
